The new Sakura
by Mand-chan
Summary: E se a Sakura que conhecemos não existisse? E se ela fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente? Leiam e descubram a nova Sakura.
1. Capítulo I

**Summary:** E se a Sakura que conhecemos não existisse? E se ela fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente? Leiam e descubram a nova Sakura.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna-san! o/

Eu disse que estava fazendo uma fic maior e aqui está ela. Espero que vcs gostem e não esqueçam de me mandar reviews!!

Já ne ^^

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Em um vilarejo perto do país do fogo..._

"_Só mais um pouco..."_

Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes tentava soltar as algemas que a prendiam. Um guarda estava morto no chão, ela o matara silenciosamente e pegara a chave.

**Plec **(tentativa de onomatopéia "^^)

"_Consegui!"_

Com um baque surdo ela caiu no chão. Pegou as chaves e abriu a cela. Tentando não fazer barulho, ela esgueirou-se pelo jardim, se escondendo atrás de um arbusto. Três guardas monitoravam o local. Ela ergueu uma mão. Um pouco de água começou a flutuar por cima de sua mão, formavam três agulhas líquidas. Ela fechou um pouco os dedos. As agulhas congelaram e caíram na superfície de sua mão pálida. Com um movimento brusco ela atirou nos guardas, que caíram mortos.

"_Yuki! Estou indo!"_

A garota corria pelo gramado, chegando a uma porta da mansão gigantesca que havia ali. Abriu silenciosamente. Uma menina dormia no quarto. Seus tornozelos estavam algemados. A garota chegou perto da pequena menininha, que devia ter uns oito anos. Segurou com força as correntes que estavam ligadas as algemas. Elas começaram a congelar e logo depois quebraram. A menina acordou.

_Ah! – Exclamou a menina com uma vozinha assustada, mas logo depois viu quem era. – Sakura nee-chan*! – Ela disse abraçando a garota.

_Shhhhh...Yuki, você tem que ficar bem quietinha entendeu? – Sakura sussurrou.

Ela colocou Yuki nas costas. Estava saindo do quarto mas gritos do lado de fora a impediram.

_O que aconteceu aqui?!! Eles estão mortos!

_Aquela garota...Ela deve ter fugido! Ei, você! Olhe na cela da Yuki!

"_Droga"_

_Yuki! Segure firme. – Sakura correu em direção a parede do outro lado do quarto. Pulou pela janela, quebrando o vidro. Estava indo o mais rápido que podia.

_ALI, ALI!! ELA FOI POR ALI!!

_VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR!!

Os guardas corriam atrás de Sakura, jogando kunais. Tentavam para-la a qualquer custo, era uma garota muito valiosa. Mas não era à toa que Sakura era considerada uma arma para o clã. Pulou na primeira árvore que viu e desapareceu de vista. Depois de algumas horas, Sakura percebeu que não havia mais perigo e diminuiu a velocidade. Yuki adormeceu. Depois de pelo menos umas três horas, Sakura parou. Seu estômago roncava de fome. Tirou Yuki de suas costas e a deitou gentilmente na grama. Depois de algum tempo a garota acordou e encontrou sua irmã sentada cheia de maçãs no colo.

_Está com fome? - Sakura perguntou.

Yuki se levantou e pegou uma maçã. Sakura tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

_Sakura nee-chan, pra onde estamos indo?

Depois que terminou de mastigar, Sakura respondeu.

_Quando eu tinha cinco anos, o nosso clã vivia em uma vila no país do fogo. E é pra lá que nós vamos.

_Nee-chan?

_Nani*?

_Você gostava de lá né?

_Muito. Quando você terminar de comer voltamos a viajar certo? Eu não quero que o nosso **querido **clã nos encontre.

Depois de algum tempo, voltaram a viajar. Sakura acelerou um pouco o ritmo. Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Sakura viajou por pelo menos dois dias. Quando chegaram a vila, o Sol estava nascendo.

_Yuki! Acorde!

_Hum? O que foi nee-chan?

_Chegamos...Bem vinda a konoha!

* * *

**Yo!**

**E aí? O que vocês acharam? Eu sei que esse capítulo foi bem pequeno, mas por favor deixem uma autora feliz e mandem reviews**

**Traduzindo...**

**Nee-chan: é uma forma carinhosa de chamar a irmã mais velha**

**Nani?: O que?**

**Bom é isso e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Bjs**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:** Yo!

Tah aki o segundo capítulo gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso, foi culpa da minha Beta e espero q vcs gostem ^^

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Sakura estava entrando pelos portões de Konoha. Era exatamente como se lembrava.

_Ei! Você! O que está fazendo aqui? – Os "porteiros" já se preparavam para uma luta se fosse preciso.

_Aaah! Eu preciso falar com o Hokage. – Ela mexia as mãos impacientimente.

_O que você quer com o Hokage? – Ele já estava abaixando a guarda, afinal, _"Ela não parece muito perigosa"_ pensou.

_Permissão para uma...coisa.

_Uma coisa?

_É, uma coisa. Posso falar com ele ou não?

_Qual é o seu nome?

_Haruno Sakura.

_Ah! Uma Haruno. Seu clã costumava morar aqui não é? - Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Ela deve ser uma representante. Izumo, leve a garota...

_Sakura. – Ela interrompeu. _"Por favor, eu acabei de dizer meu nome"_

_Izumo leve a Sakura...– Ele destacou o nome – Para o prédio do Hokage.

_Hai*. Vamos Haruno-san.

Izumo a acompanhou por metade do trajeto em silêncio. Sakura realmente gostava do silêncio. Não se importava muito que as pessoas a fizessem perguntas, mas quando a perguntavam sobre coisas que ela não queria responder...Bom, é melhor não estar perto.

_Então...quantos anos você tem?

_Doze.

_E a sua irmãzinha?

_Sete. - _"Como é que ele sabe que Yuki é minha irmã?"_

_Ela é a sua cara. - Ele respondeu como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

_Nee-chan. – Yuki sussurrou.

_Hn? O que foi, Yuki?

_Nós vamos mesmo morar aqui? – Ela estava animada.

Sakura deu uma risadinha.

_Talvez. – Sua voz era divertida.

_Demais. - Yuki comentou.

_É aqui.

Estavam parados em frente a um prédio vermelho. Izumo a conduziu pelas escadas até chegarem a uma porta de madeira. Deu leves batidas e uma voz de dentro da sala disse:

_Entre.

Izumo obedeceu e Sakura foi logo atrás. Yuki desceu das costas de sua irmã e ficou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. O Hokage era um homem já idoso, de aparência séria. _"Se eu não me engano eu acho que o nome dele é Sarutobi"_

_Quem é você? – Ele perguntou gentilmente a Sakura.

_Meu nome é Sakura. Haruno Sakura. E essa é minha irmã Yuki.

_Ah! O clã Haruno. Mas quantos anos você tem Sakura?

_Doze.

_E por que seu clã mandou uma representante tão nova assim para falar comigo?

_Eu não sou representante, senhor. Vim sozinha. Fugi, para falar a verdade.

O Hokage pareceu levemente surpreso, mas logo depois falou:

_Izumo, leve a garotinha para fora da sala, peça que ela espere tudo bem?

_Hai, Hokage-sama. Vamos Yuki?

Yuki apertou com força a mão de Sakura.

_Pode ir. – Sakura esboçou um sorriso para sua irmãzinha. Yuki soltou sua mão e saiu da sala. A porta se fechou.

_Fugiu? Mas qual seria o motivo de fugir, minha jovem?

Sakura mostrou seus pulsos. Eles ainda estavam marcados pelas algemas.

_Ah! – O Hokage exclamou.

_Eu não diria que é muito agradável ficar pendurada pelos pulsos.- A voz da menina transparecia o sarcasmo.

_Seu clã fez isso com você? Seu próprio clã?

_Pior. Meus próprios pais. É claro que eu poderia ter facilmente fugido quando eles me prenderam. Mas eles pegaram Yuki e disseram que se eu não os obedecesse eles a matariam.

_A quanto tempo eles a mantêm presa?

_Há dois anos. Mas eles só me prenderam pelos pulsos há três meses, porque eles perceberam que eu estava planejando alguma coisa.

_Por que a prenderam?

_Porque eu tenho um poder especial. Uma linhagem avançada. Eles queriam me usar como uma arma para o clã.

_Seus pais não a tinham também?

_Não.

_Mas você não veio aqui só para contar sua história não é?

_Eu queria pedir permissão para morar em Konoha. Por causa da minha irmã. Ela é muito nova, seria péssimo para ela ficar fugindo o tempo todo.

_Hummmmm....Só um segundo.

O Hokage começou a mecher em sua gaveta e retirou um envelope de lá. Abriu e puxou uma ficha.

_Oh! Aqui diz que você se tornou uma genin* com cinco anos. Isso é muito bom.

Sakura o mirava, ansiosa por uma resposta.

_Você tem permissão para morar em Konoha se realizar missões para a vila. A turma da academia que está se formando agora será dividida em trios e estava faltando uma pessoa.

_M-missões? Mas e Yuki?'

_Eu acho que ela tem idade suficiente tanto para estar na academia quanto para se cuidar sozinha. E então?

Sakura pensou por um instante. Não seria tão ruim assim. _"Eu só tenho que realizar algumas missões. Acho que dá pra agüentar"_

_Eu aceito, Hokage-sama.

_Muito bom, muito bom. Passe na academia e fale com Iruka. Explique a sua situação, ele lhe dará uma bandana.

_Hai. Com licença.

E com isso se retirou da sala. Yuki pulou radiante da cadeira. Agarrou o braço da irmã, puxando-a para baixo.

_Yuki! Você quer quebrar meu braço? Sua rebelde. – Yuki fingiu que nem tinha ouvido.

_Nee-chan, nee-chan!! E então?

_Vamos morar aqui.

Yuki sorriu de orelha a orelha.

* * *

Saíram do prédio a procura da academia. Agora que Sakura começara a pensar direito sobre sua escolha._"Um trio? Eu vou ter que aguentar mais dois babacas indo em todos os lugares que eu for?"_ Suspirou. _"Fala sério."_

_Sakura nee-chan, pra onde estamos indo?

_Pra uma academia ninja.

_Academia ninja? Sério? Que legal!

_Você gosta disso?

_Gosto. Você é uma ninja não é nee-chan?

_Sou.

_Eu quero ser como você!

Sakura riu. Sua irmã era sempre tão fofinha.

* * *

_Foi isso que aconteceu. - Sakura havia terminado de explicar sua situação para Iruka.

_Isso é ótimo! - Ele disse animado. _"Ótimo? ÓTIMO? Esse idiota acha que o que aconteceu comigo é ótimo?"_ Sakura o encarava com um olhar assassino.

- Aaah! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

_O que foi então? - Sua voz estava mais seca que o normal.

_É ótimo que você entre em um dos times. Nós iríamos ter que fazer um time com só dois genin. - Iruka deu risadinhas nervosas.

_Hummmmmm.... - Sakura suavizou a expressão.

_Aqui está sua bandana. - Ele entregou-a a Sakura. - Amanhã nós anunciaremos os times.

_Tudo bem. Eu volto aqui amanhã então.

* * *

Sakura andava pelas ruas de Konoha, procurando um lugar para construir uma casa (Tão prático assim?). Andou até uma área isolada da vila, onde encontrou um espaço bem grande. Fez alguns ins e colocou as mãos no chão. Uma casa de porte médio começou a se construir sozinha. Muitas pessoas que estavam perto pararam para olhar. Uma linda casa de madeira.

_Yuki, vamos entrar.

_Sugoi*, nee-chan.

Entraram na casa. Tinham um bom espaço.

_Acho que está bom. Agora nós temos que escolher os móveis.

_Nee-chan?

_Nani?

_Você tem dinheiro pra isso né?

_É claro que eu tenho. - Sakura teve o bom senso de roubar todas as carteiras dos guardas enquanto ela estava presa. Tinha dinheiro sobrando.

Depois de um dia bem exaustivo, Sakura conseguiu mobiliar a casa toda. Desabou na cama, literalmente, e dormiu. Acordou cedo no outro dia e tomou um banho demorado. Tinha comprado roupas também. Uma roupa ninja para ela. Era uma regata vermelha justa, uma saia preta bem curta e um short preto por baixo. Amarrou o protetor nos cabelos, calçou suas sandálias pretas e foi preparar o café.

Yuki acordou pouco tempo depois. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha e desceu. Sakura estava colocando o café na mesa.

_Ohayo* Yuki.

_Ohayo.

_Eu fiz café pra você. Se você sentir fome até eu voltar, tem um bolo na geladeira(Na minha fic eles tem geladeira).

_Sakura nee-chan, você não vai tomar café?

_Já comi o meu. Ja ne!

* * *

Na porta da sala, Sakura ouvia as conversas das pessoas. A coisa que ela mais ouvia era "Sasuke-kun" pra lá e "Sasuke-kun" pra cá._"Kami-sama, o que foi que eu fiz?"_. Espiou para dentro da sala. Tinha um menino bem bonito ali com um tanto de meninas histéricas brigando para sentar ao lado dele. "Ah! Aquele deve ser o Sasuke." Havia um outro menino encarando ele. A cara de um colada na do outro. Só um empurrãozinho e eles iam acabar se beijando. E era exatamente o que iria acontecer assim que aquele menino ali terminasse de girar o cotovelo.

Sasuke não entendeu mais nada. Naruto parecia ter perdido o equilíbrio e ia cair bem em cima dele. Mas duas mãos pálidas seguraram seus ombros e o arrastaram para o lado. Naruto bateu a cara no chão. A única coisa que ele conseguiu ver da pessoa que o salvou de um beijo com o idiota loiro foi um cabelo rosa-chiclete e olhos verdes. No segundo seguinte ela desapareceu.

_SEU IDIOTA!! COMO É QUE VOCÊ FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS?!!

_Eu não fiz nada seu besta.

Iruka entrou na sala. Todos foram para os seus lugares e ele começou a falar.

_A partir de hoje, todos vocês são ninjas de verdade. Mas vocês ainda são meros genin iniciantes. A parte difícil só está começando. Agora nós vamos dividi-los em trios e designar um Jounin* sensei para cada um, para completar as missões (Só pra falar, eu peguei essas falas do anime). Mas antes disso eu quero apresentar a vocês uma pessoa. Sakura! - Ele chamou.

Sakura entrou na sala e começou a descer os degraus até Iruka. Todos olhavam descaradamente para ela. _"Que saco."_ Quando chegou, ficou ao lado dele e virou-se de frente para a turma.

_Turma, essa é Haruno Sakura. Ela se formou como genin aos cinco anos de idade, mas por problemas pessoais teve que deixar a vila e não realizou mais nenhuma atividade ninja desde então. Ela tem a mesma idade que vocês e vai fazer parte de um time. Por isso sejam gentis com ela. Sakura, você pode se sentar ali. - Muitos burburinhos podiam ser ouvidos pela sala. "Então foi ela que encostou no Sasuke-kun", "Que vaca", "Merece uma lição". Sakura se sentou no meio do idiota loiro e do garoto popular Sasuke. Não gostou de nenhum dos dois.

_"Q-que linda!"_ - Naruto

_"A garota de antes."_ - Sasuke

_Sakura-chan, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, muito prazer. - O menino olhava sorridente para Sakura. _"Sakura-chan? Quem diabos é Sakura-chan? Eu não te dei essas liberdades."_

_O prazer é meu. - Ela disse tentando manter uma convivência civilizada com os colegas. Depois começou a fazer uma bailarina de água aparecer na mesa. Sakura mexia os dedos e ela ia dançando, graciosamente.

_E o próximo é Time 7. Haruno Sakura - A bailarina evaporou - Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. - Sakura bateu a cabeça na mesa. "No mesmo time desses dois? "

* * *

**Yo minna!**

**Esclarecendo, a Sakura pode usar todos os elementos na minha fic. Então ela junta vento e água e forma gelo, água e terra e forma madeira. Eu tive que colocar isso.**

**Traduzindo...**

**Genin: Ninja de nível baixo**

**Sugoi: Incrível**

**Ohayo: Bom dia**

**Jounin: Ninja de nível alto**

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews Katy, NayaraYchan e thasa UH'S2**

**Bjs**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Ei genteeeee!!

Pra quem ta acompanhando minha fic, ta aki o terceiro capítulo. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_"Isso é inaceitável, eu não vou ficar no mesmo time que aquele garoto idiota e o estranho monossilábico metido a besta! Se eu matasse eles eu acho que ficaria sozinha não é? Aaaah!! Pensamentos malignos, pensamentos malignos."_

_Iruka-sensei!! Por que um ninja incrível como eu tem que ficar no mesmo time que aquele vagabundo?

_As notas do Sasuke foram as melhores. E você Naruto, foi o lanterninha. Tem que ser desse jeito para balancear os times.

_Não fique no meu caminho, dobe. – Provocou Sasuke.

_Do que você me chamou?!!!

_Quer brigar, dobe? – Uma veia dilatou na testa de Sakura. _"Bando de idiotas"_

_Pare de me chamar disso!!

_Calem a boca agora!!! Seus dois imbecis!! – A sala inteira parou quando ela disse aquilo. Não era todo dia que se via uma garota chamando Uchiha Sasuke de imbecil.

Sasuke olhava com os olhos estreitados para Sakura que tinha o punho fechado sobre a mesa. Uma fina camada de gelo vinha de baixo da mão da garota e ia se expandindo. _"Imbecil? Quem ela pensa que é?"_

_Hoje a tarde, nós vamos apresentar os Jounin senseis. Até lá, façam um intervalo.

* * *

_"Aaaaaaaaaah! Eu vou ter que aturar aqueles dois bebês chorões, eu não acredito nisso. Eu taquei pedra na cruz, só pode. Nas missões do time o Sasuke vai ficar provocando provocando provocando e o Naruto reclamando reclamando reclamando. Não quero nem ver o que me espera."_

_Ei! Você! Quem você pensa que é pra chamar o Sasuke-kun de imbecil?

_"Ah, não. Não, não, não, não. Me diz que eu não estou vendo isso."_ O bando de meninas histéricas estava ali. Olhando para Sakura com um olhar de eu-vou-te-matar.

_Qual é o problema de vocês? - Sakura perguntou. _"Que bando de gente sem noção."_

_Você é... - Uma morena de olhos castanhos estalou os dedos olhando ameaçadoramente pra Sakura. - Irritante.

_Vocês vão me bater? Sério? - Olhou para elas com a melhor expressão de tédio que conseguiu. - Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês. Encostem um dedo em mim pra ver o que acontece. - O banco começou a congelar e elas perceberam isso. Fizeram um barulho de desprezo para Sakura e foram embora. Ergueu os olhos. Aquele maldito Uchiha estava ali. Encostado em uma árvore, olhando para ela.

_O que você quer? - Perguntou fria.

_Você tem uma testa grande e charmosa, isso faz-me querer beija-la.

_Como é que é? Ta me chamando de testuda? - Estreitou os olhos.

_Não. Isso é algo que o Naruto diria. Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. - Sasuke sentou ao seu lado. - O que você pensa do Naruto?

Sakura virou seu rosto para o garoto Uchiha. Seus olhos verdes fitando-o. Piscou uma vez e seus olhos ficaram azuis.

_Ah! - Ela exclamou.

**CAPOW**

_É você Naruto. - O henge de Naruto se desfez e ele segurou seu galo.

_Ai! Isso dói Sakura-chan.

_Espera aí. Se você ta andando que nem o Sasuke, significa que você fez alguma coisa não é? Hahaha!! Eu vou lá.

E sumiu. Deixando um Naruto com um galo imenso na cabeça.

_"Achei! O chakra do Sasuke está vindo de lá."_

Sakura pulou em uma janela e encontrou um Sasuke amarrado no chão. Tentava se segurar para não rir, mas estava sendo difícil. Não aguentou por muito tempo.

_Hahahaha!! - Sakura rolava no chão de tanto rir. Depois de muito tempo se recuperou. - Foi o Naruto não foi?

_....

_Você não é uma pessoa que fala muito né? Ah! É claro que você não fala. Taparam a sua boca. - Arrancou de uma vez só a fita adesiva da boca de Sasuke.

_Au!

_Eu desamarro você. - Sakura criou uma faca de gelo e cortou as cordas. Estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar, mas ele ignorou e levantou sozinho. - Orgulhoso.

Sakura ficou olhando Sasuke por algum tempo. Admirando seu rosto.

_O que você está olhando? - Ele perguntou, frio como sempre.

_Nada. - Aproximou-se dele, ficando bem perto. Colocou a mão sobre a face pálida do Uchiha. - Sabe, aquelas garotas tem razão. Você até que é bonito. Mas eu aposto que seria muito mais bonito se tentasse sorrir de vez em quando. - Sasuke ruborizou.

Abriu um sorriso gentil para ele e logo depois foi até a janela deixando um Uchiha muito confuso pra trás.

_Ja ne, Uchiha-san. - Com um breve aceno foi embora.

* * *

_Naruto! Porque você não fica quieto um segundo? - Naruto estava na porta de uma sala, olhando incansavelmente para fora.

_Mas por que de todos os professores só o nosso está atrasado?

_Ah! Eu desisto de você. - _"Acho que eu devia praticar um pouco com as minha agulhas. Eu nunca consegui fazer elas voarem sozinhas."_

Naruto pegou um apagador do quadro e prendeu na porta.

_A culpa é toda dele se está atrasado. - As agulhas de Sakura subiam, mas tornavam a descer.

_Um jounin não cairia num truque tão velho e idiota como esse. - Disse Sasuke. Depois de algum tempo, as agulhas estavam voando em círculos ao redor de Sakura.

Uma mão alcançou a porta e abriu-a. Mas antes que o apagador caísse na cabeça do jounin, as agulhas de Sakura atingiram-o e ele passou veloz pela cabeça de seu novo sensei. _"Consegui!" _Ela pensou com um sorriso.

_Ué! Foi você não foi Sasuke?! Seu temeeee*...

_Não, não foi ele. Fui eu. Algum problema com isso?

_C-claro que não, Sakura-chan.

_Que bom.

_Como eu deveria dizer... a minha primeira impressão é... - O jounin pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo. - Eu odeio você.

* * *

_Bem, por que vocês não começam se apresentando? - Perguntou Kakashi. Ele e seu novo time estavam em outra área de Konoha.

_Nos apresentando?

_É o que vocês gostam, odeiam, os seus sonhos e hobbies. Algo assim.

_Por que você não começa se apresentando, sensei? - Perguntou Sakura.

_Eu? Está bem. Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de contar a vocês o que eu gosto ou não. E o meu sonho... Eu tenho poucos hobbies.

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de todos, exceto Kakashi.

_Agora é a vez de vocês. Você primeiro.

_Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Eu gosto de ramen. Mas o que eu gosto mesmo é do ramen de Ichiraku que Iruka-sensei me deu. Eu odeio os três minutos que eu tenho que esperar depois de pôr a água quente. Meu hobbie é comer e comparar ramen. _"Ramen, ramen. É só disso que ele sabe falar?" _...nho é me tornar melhor que os Hokages.

_Certo, o próximo.

_Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Eu odeio várias coisas e não existem muitas coisas que eu goste. E eu tenho uma ambição que eu não tenho a mínima intenção de deixar somente como um sonho. A volta do meu clã e de... matar um certo homem. _"Assim como eu pensava..."_

___A última agora.

_Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu estou aqui obrigada pelo próprio Hokage, já que foi essa a condição para eu poder ficar em Konoha. A única coisa que eu gosto nesse maldito lugar é da minha irmã e eu não estaria aqui se ela não estivesse tão feliz por causa dessa vila. Meu hobbie é congelar coisas, principalmente pessoas. Eu odeio esses idiotas que estão no meu time e meu sonho é congelar os dois. - E por mais incrível que pareça ela disse tudo isso com um sorriso muito divertido.

_"Q-que medo dos dois. Eu só espero que o Sasuke não esteja falando de mim." - _Naruto.

_Muito bem. Vocês três tem personalidades diferentes e eu gosto disso. Nós vamos começar uma missão amanhã.

_Que tipo de missão? - Berrou Naruto animado e escandaloso como sempre.

_Primeiro, nós iremos fazer algo que nós quatro possamos fazer.

_E o que seria isso? - Perguntou Sakura.

_Treino de sobrevivência. Mas esse não é um treino comum.

_Então que tipo de treino é esse?

Kakashi deu uma risada maléfica.

_O que é tão engraçado, sensei?

_É que se eu contasse, vocês ficariam um pouco surpresos.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

_De vinte e sete graduados, só nove se tornarão genins. Dezoito serão mandados de volta para a academia. Em outras palavras, será um teste muito difícil com sessenta e seis por cento de chances de falha.

_"Ele está visivelmente tirando uma da nossa cara" _- Sakura.

_Viu? Vocês ficaram surpresos. Bem, eu irei determinar se vocês irão passar ou não amanhã na área de treinamento. Tragam seus equipamentos de ninja e me encontrem as 5 da manhã. Então até amanhã. Ah! É mesmo, não tomem café da manhã. Vocês vão vomitar se comerem.

* * *

_Ohayo. - Disse Sakura sorridente.

_Ohayo. - Naruto ainda estava dormindo.

_... - Sasuke não disse nada, como sempre.

_Então, vocês comeram alguma coisa? - Perguntou Sakura.

_Não. - Respondeu Naruto, sem entender a pergunta.

_Eu comi. - Os outros dois integrantes olharam para ela, surpresos.

_M-mas você ouviu o que o Kakashi-sensei disse sobre...

_Hahahaha! - Sakura riu. - E você acreditou nele? Hahaha! Ele só estava tentando assustar a gente.

E deitou na grama, fechando os olhos.

_O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Sasuke, falando pela primeira vez no dia.

_Ele não vai chegar tão cedo, pode ter certeza.

E as horas foram passando. O Sol subia devagar. Depois de muitas horas Kakashi chegou.

_Oi pessoal. - Ele disse com a sua voz de tédio.

_Você está atrasado. - Gritou Naruto, apontando para seu sensei.

_Aaah! Ele chegou então? Eu disse a vocês que ele não chegaria tão cedo. - Disse Sakura, levantando-se.

_Bom, vamos indo.

Kakashi os conduziu até um relógio.

_O alarme tocará ao meio-dia. A tarefa de hoje é pegar um desses sinos de mim. - Levantou uma mão, mostrando dois sinos. - E não teremos almoço. Eu vou amarra-lo ali e comer bem na sua frente.

_"Então foi por isso que ele disse...não tome café da manhã" _Pensou Sasuke.

_Mas Kakashi-sensei, por que são só dois sinos?

_A pessoa que não conseguir pega-los, vai voltar para a academia. Pode ser só um ou os três. E podem usar suas armas. Vocês não vão conseguir pega-los se não tiverem vontade de me matar.

Sakura sorriu maliciosa.

_Nós começaremos depois que eu disser "Comecem".

Naruto sacou uma kunai e correu em direção a Kakashi. Mas antes que ele pudesse ao menos acerta-lo, Kakashi o imobilizou por trás pegando o braço onde estava a kunai e direcionando-a para o pescoço de Naruto.

_Eu não disse "comecem" ainda. Não seja tão apressado.

_"Ele é rápido! Isso vai ser um pouco mais divertido agora." _- Sakura.

_"Droga! Eu nem consegui vê-lo." - _Sasuke.

_Parece que você tem vontade de me matar agora. Isso é bom. - Soltou-o - Eu acho que eu poderia começar a gostar de vocês três. Vamos começar. Comecem.

Os três deram um impulso e desapareceram pelas árvores.

_"O básico para um ninja é esconder sua presença. Todos estão se escondendo." _- Kakashi.

_Vamos ter um combate justo e limpo, sensei!! - Berrou Naruto.

_"Mas é um idiota mesmo" _- Sakura.

Naruto correu em disparada em direção ao seu sensei.

_Técnica número um! Taijutsu. Vou te ensinar isso agora. - Disse Kakashi. Colocando a mão dentro de sua bolsa de armas. Puxou um livro de lá. Icha-icha paradise. Um livro não apropriado para menores de dezoito anos. - O que foi? Venha me atacar.

_Eu vou acabar com você!!

Kakashi bloqueava todos os ataques de Naruto com os olhos grudados no seu livro. Naruto tentava dar um soco em Kakashi, mas ele desapareceu. E reapareceu atrás dele.

_Um ninja não deveria deixar um inimigo ficar atrás dele.

_"Hã? O selo do tigre? Ele vai usar um ninjutsu desse tipo no Naruto?"_ - Sakura.

_"O selo do tigre é... para ninjutsu do elemento fogo." _- Sasuke.

_A arte secreta da vila da folha. Mil anos de dor!! - E enfiou os dois dedos na bunda de Naruto, que saiu voando e berrando.

_"Dois idiotas." _- Sasuke e Sakura.

E continuou uma luta que dizia claramente quem estava vencendo. Até Naruto ser pego em uma armadilha.

_"Kakashi-sensei é realmente muito forte. Mesmo com as minhas habilidades eu não sei se eu seria capaz de pegar um sino. Mas eu podia tentar. Kotsugan!"_

Sakura vasculhava a área com seus olhos agora azuis. _"Achei!"_

Correu até o local onde vira Kakashi e assim que chegou se escondeu. Ele olhou desconfiado para trás mas logo depois voltou sua atenção para o livro. Sakura pôs as mãos no chão e tudo começou a congelar. O gelo estava chegando perto dos pés de seu sensei, mas ele pulou para sair do alcance daquilo.

_"Gelo? É a Sakura dessa vez."_ - Kakashi.

_"Ele viu." _- Sakura.

Kakashi pousou em uma área segura, esperando pelo próximo ataque. De repente viu Sakura se aproximando veloz. Ela era muito rápida, Kakashi quase não conseguia vê-la. Desviou por pouco de um soco. Sakura fez alguns ins com as mãos e lançou um jato de água em Kakashi.

_"Sumiu. Onde ele está? Em cima, direita, esquerda, atrás. Se não está em nenhum lugar só pode estar..."_

_EM BAIXO!! - Um tremor atingiu a área de treinamento.

_"O que é isso? Um terremoto?"_

_

* * *

_

**Yo minna-san o/**

**E então? O que vocês acharam?**

**Só explicando, Kotsugan é o nome do olho da Sakura sabe? Eu mesma inventei. É porque tudo termina com gan (sharingan, rinnegan, byakugan.) e eu estava olhando pelo Naruto project e eu achei um nome interessante. Kotsu, aí eu só precisei por o gan depois, suuuuper feliz.**

**Muito obrigado pelas reviews e please deixem mais, eu adoro receber reviews n.n**

**Bjs**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo!!

Mais uma capítulo da minha fic, espero q vcs gostem. Mil desculpas pelo atraso "n.n

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_"O que é isso? Um terremoto?"_

Sakura deu um forte soco no chão, fazendo-o se quebrar em vários pedaços. Kakashi estava no meio da cratera, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo do nariz. _"Q-que força desumana."_

_Kakashi-sensei! - Ela chamou. - Achei você.

Kakashi pulou para fora da cratera. _"Acho melhor eu ter cuidado com ela." _

_"O que será que aconteceu lá?" _- Sasuke.

Sakura atirou suas agulhas de gelo em Kakashi. Controlava aonde elas iam, por isso mesmo que ele tentasse desviar, o acertariam do mesmo jeito. Sakura acertou em cheio, bem no peito de Kakashi. Mas uma pequena fumaça o envolveu e no lugar apareceu um tronco de madeira.

_"Kawarimi no jutsu." - _Sakura.

_Eu acho que você não deveria abaixar sua guarda assim, Sakura. - Disse Kakashi que estava atrás dela com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

_Pois eu digo o mesmo, sensei. - Ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

_"Droga!"_

Onde Kakashi estava pisando havia uma fina camada de gelo que estava subindo, fazendo com que ele ficasse preso.

_Vou ficar com isso. - Disse Sakura pegando um dos sinos de Kakashi. Então ela se deu conta do que havia feito e seu rosto se iluminou. - Puxa! Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. - Mas de repente, o sino sumiu de sua mão, assim como seu sensei.

_Aaaah! Kage bunshin. Eu devia ter imaginado. Pra onde ele foi?

Kakashi a observava um pouco distante dali. _"Essa garota...Não estava usando nem metade da força que ela tem."_

* * *

Quando soou o alarme do relógio, Sakura descobriu que seus companheiros de time haviam falhado miseravelmente na tarefa. Naruto foi amarrado em um tronco.

_Vocês parecem muito famintos. Pelo menos os dois. A propósito, algo sobre esse treinamento...Bem, não tem necessidade de vocês voltarem para a Academia.

_Mas ninguém pegou os sinos. O que fizemos foi suficiente? - Perguntou Sakura. _"Tem alguma coisa errada."_

Naruto começou a berrar contente. Balançando as pernas como uma criança.

_Então! Então! Nós três...

_Sim, vocês três...Devem desistir como ninjas!

Naruto parou de gritar, boquiaberto (leia-se, com o queixo no chão) e assustado. Sasuke fechou a cara e estreitou os olhos. Sakura parecia normal.

_DESISTIR COMO NINJAS? O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER? - Naruto estava berrando. - Claro, claro, nós não somos capazes de pegar os sinos, mas por que temos que desistir?

_Isso significa que vocês ainda são moleques que não merecem ser ninjas.

Sasuke se descontrolou e correu em direção a Kakashi, pronto para ataca-lo. Mas ele simplesmente acabou em baixo de seu sensei, que estava sentado em cima dele, pisando em sua cabeça.

_Isso é porque vocês são moleques. Vocês estão desrespeitando o que ser um ninja significa?

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos. _"E eu pensando que esse Sasuke fosse um pouco mais esperto."_

___Por que vocês acham que estamos treinando como um time?

_O que isso significa? - Perguntou Naruto.

_Significa...que vocês não alcançaram a resposta desse teste.

_Resposta? - Perguntou um perplexo Naruto.

_Isso mesmo. A resposta que faria vocês passarem no teste. Vocês não tem nada na cabeça? Não entenderam o significado dos três formarem um time?

_AAAAAH!! O que sobre os três formarem um time? - Berrou Naruto.

_"O trabalho em equipe seu idiota." -_ Sakura.

_É sobre o trabalho em equipe.

_Você quer dizer ajudar um ao outro? - Indagou Sakura, se fazendo de desentendida.

_Exatamente. Mas já é tarde agora. Se vocês tivessem me atacado juntos, poderiam ter pego os sinos. Bem, já era.

_Por que é um trabalho em equipe quando só se tem dois sinos? Mesmo se trabalharmos juntos, um de nós seria reprovado. Isso só leva a uma briga bem mais do que um trabalho em equipe. - Disse Sakura.

_Claro. Este teste é feito para fazer vocês lutarem entre si. O objetivo foi ver quem iria sacrificar seus próprios interesses e trabalhar como um time. Mas vocês... Naruto! Você só estava correndo por conta própria. Sakura! Você simplesmente pensou que era mais forte do que seus companheiros de time e agiu por conta própria. E você, supôs que os outros somente ficariam no seu caminho e agiu sozinho. Missões são completadas com um time. É verdade que os talentos individuais de um ninja são importantes, mas o mais importante é o trabalho em equipe. Ações egoístas que destroem o trabalho em equipe, trazem perigo para os seus companheiros, e então podem ser mortos. Por exemplo... - Kakashi pôs a mão em sua bolsa onde guardava suas armas e puxou uma kunai. Colocou-a no pescoço de Sasuke num movimento brusco. - Sakura! Mate o Naruto ou o Sasuke morre!

Naruto olhou assustado de para Sakura, que encarava seu sensei com os olhos estreitados.

_Isso é o que pode acontecer. - Disse Kakashi, retirando a kunai do pescoço de Sasuke.

_Ah! Isso me assustou. - Falou Naruto, aliviado.

_Não somente um refém é feito, mas vocês são forçados a fazer uma escolha difícil antes de morrer. As missões são todas trabalhos de risco de vida. - Kakashi se levantou. - Olhem pra isso. Todos os nomes cravados nessa pedra. Todos esses ninjas do vilarejo são chamados de heróis.

_Isso é da hora!! Eu decidi ter meu nome cravado ali... - Sakura tapou sua boca antes que ele pudesse terminar aquela frase. Naruto olhou-a um pouco confuso e ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Seu olhar estava triste.

_Naruto... - Ela disse baixinho. - Todos os nomes cravados ali são de ninjas que morreram então a missão foi completada.

Naruto entendeu e olhou para o lado, um pouco constrangido.

_Isso é um memorial e o nome do meu melhor amigo está cravado aqui. - Disse Kakashi. - Eu vou lhes dar uma última chance. Mas após o almoço será ainda mais difícil pegar os sinos. Aqueles que querem continuar podem almoçar, mas não dêem nada para o Naruto. Se vocês o alimentarem...serão reprovados imediatamente. Aqui eu sou a lei. Entenderam?

Kakashi foi embora. Sakura e Sasuke começaram a comer. O estômago de Naruto roncava muito alto.

_Eu...eu estou bem. Vou ficar bem mesmo sem comer! - Não soou muito convincente. Seu estômago continuava roncando.

_Aqui, pegue o meu. - Ofereceu Sasuke.

_Uchiha-san. Eu acho melhor você comer seu almoço. Pode deixar que eu dou o meu para o Naruto. Afinal, eu tomei café da manhã. Não estou com tanta fome como vocês. - Disse Sakura se levantando. - Naruto. Abra a boca. Mas não vai se acostumando por que vai ser só dessa vez.

_Você tem certeza disso?

_Não se preocupe. Eu não sinto a presença dele agora. - Disse Sasuke.

_Pra falar a verdade... - Falou Sakura, colocando mais um pouco de comida na boca de Naruto. - Ele está vendo tudo.

Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça se formou onde eles estavam causando um vento muito forte. Kakashi apareceu no meio da nuvem e começou a gritar.

_Vocês!!!!

Naruto se mexia tentando sair daquele tronco e berrava ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke já estava em posição de luta. Sakura o encarava impassível, exceto pelos olhos um pouco estreitados por causa do vento.

_Desobedecendo as regras? Vocês devem estar prontos para pagar. - Kakashi fez alguns ins com a mão. O céu escureceu. - Vocês tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?

_Mas... - Disse Naruto assustado.

_O que? - Perguntou Kakashi.

_Mas, mas, mas sensei! Você disse. Isso é porque nós...

_Somos um time, certo? - Continuou Sasuke.

_Isso mesmo. Nós devemos ajudar uns aos outros. Porque nós três somos um só. - Completou Sakura.

_Três são um...é? - Perguntou Kakashi se aproximando.

E de repente ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

_Vocês passaram!! - Todos fizeram cara de dúvida. - Vocês passaram!

_Passamos? Por que? - Perguntou Sakura.

_Vocês são os primeiros. Até agora os outros eram uns idiotas que faziam tudo o que eu falava. No mundo ninja, aqueles que não seguem as regras são chamados de lixo. Mas, aqueles que não se importam com os amigos são piores que lixo! O teste acabou. Vocês passaram!

Todos sorriram.

_O time 7 começa as missões amanhã. Vamos.

Sakura e Sasuke seguiram seu sensei, deixando Naruto para trás.

_Ei! EI! VOCÊS ESQUECERAM DE ME SOLTAR!!

* * *

_Sabe o que nós devíamos fazer? - Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto voltavam do teste. - Agora que nós somos um time.

_O que, Sakura-chan?

_Nós poderíamos sair juntos para comer alguma coisa. Ou então vocês dois poderiam me mostrar a vila, já que eu não conheço quase nada daqui.

_Hn.

_Isso foi um sim?

_Hn.

_Tudo bem então. Vocês dois vão me mostrar a vila.

_Eu não concordei com isso. - Disse Sasuke.

_Concordou sim. E não adianta fugir. - Sakura agarrou o braço de Sasuke quando ele fez menção de ir embora. - Por que vocês não me apresentam os seus antigos colegas da academia?

_Ali! - Naruto exclamou, apontando para um lado. - Aquele garoto era da academia.

_Vamos lá então.

_Kiba! - Naruto chamou. - Nós queremos te apresentar alguém.

_Ei Naruto! - Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e caninos mais parecidos com os de um cachorro se aproximou de Naruto. - Espera, essa não é a garota nova?

_Haruno Sakura, prazer.

_Inuzuka Kiba. Você é muito mais bonita assim de perto sabia?

_Obrigada. - Sakura corou. - Que gracinha de cachorro. Posso pegar ele?

Sakura olhava para o cachorrinho que estava na cabeça de Kiba.

_Claro. Esse é o Akamaru. - Kiba pegou o cachorrinho e deu para Sakura.

Akamaru lambeu a bochecha de Sakura e ela riu. Kiba a observava com um sorriso no rosto.

_Você não quer conhecer a vila? Eu posso te mostrar. - Kiba ofereceu.

_Na verdade, era isso o que nós...Ai! - Naruto levou uma cotovelada nas costelas.

_É claro, eu adoraria! Até mais Naruto, Uchiha-san. - Sakura e Kiba se afastaram, conversando animadamente.

_S-sakura-chan.

_Eu vou embora. - Sasuke se afastou indo em direção a sua casa.

* * *

_Nee-chan, você voltou! - Yuki correu para abraçar a irmã, pulando em seu pescoço.

_Yuki...Você é pesada sabia?

_Ah! Desculpa. Mas Sakura nee-chan, como foi?

_Bem, eu tenho um time agora. E nós vamos realizar missões.

_Nee-chan. Será que você pode me matricular na academia também? Eu quero ser uma ninja.

_Quer mesmo? Tem certeza?

_Tenho.

_Está bem então. Eu vejo isso depois.

Yuki sorriu. Seu sonho era ser uma ninja forte como a sua irmã.

_Quer me ajudar com o jantar, Yuki?

_Aham.

_Eu conheci um garoto hoje. - Comentou Sakura, com os olhos brilhando.

_E ele é bonito? - Perguntou Yuki.

_É sim. E tem um cachorrinho muito fofo.

_Qual é o nome dele?

_Inuzuka Kiba. Yuki, Você acha que nós devíamos ter um bichinho?

_De que tipo?

_Um tigre talvez. Eu sempre sonhei em ter um.

_T-tigre? Como você espera criar um tigre nessa casa?

_Shh! O Kouga vai ser um tigre muito educado.

_Nee-chan, você é doida.

* * *

**Yo minna-san!**

**Gente, realmente desculpa pelo atraso. Eu tava meio ocupada esses dias "n.n**

**E NayaraYchan, eu realmente não faço nem ideia do que significa Kotsu, eu simplesmente gostei do nome.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e não esqueçam de me mandar reviews.**

**Bjs **

**Mand-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo!

Quinto capítulo completo. Leiam e divirtam-se.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Nee-chan, nee-chan! Tem um menino bonito ali na porta!

Yuki corria escada acima para acordar sua irmã. Abriu a porta de qualquer jeito e começou a pular em sua cama.

_Yuki...Me deixa dormir. - Resmungou Sakura com uma voz sonolenta.

_Mas tem gente na porta e querem falar com você.

_Está bem, está bem. Eu levanto. Pede pra esperar cinco minutos, por favor?

_Ta!

Sakura se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Depois desceu e foi falar com a sua visita.

_Quem era na porta, Yuki?

_Sakura...

_Ah! É você, Uchiha-san. O que foi?

_Bem...é..que...que..o...

_Uchiha-san, seu rosto está vermelho. Você esta bem? - Ela perguntou, colocando a mão em sua testa.

_E-estou, ótimo.

O problema de Sasuke, na verdade era a roupa de Sakura. Ela vestia uma blusa branca colada no corpo, branca com um coração vermelho no centro e um short muito curto e vermelho.

_Então ta. Mas por que você veio aqui?

_É q-que nós temos uma...missão e...pediram pra eu...te chamar.

_Ah! Então tem jeito de você esperar cinco minutos? Eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Sakura correu para o seu quarto. Vestiu uma blusa branca regata e um short preto, amarrou suas bolsas de kunais na roupa e calçou suas sandálias. Pentiou os cabelos e desceu correndo.

_Pronto! Voltei. Vamos?

Sakura e Sasuke andavam lado a lado até o local marcado para se encontrarem. Sakura falava bastante e por incrível que pareça, Sasuke respondia com mais do que apenas "hn".

_SAKURA-CHAN!!!

_Ohayo, Naruto. Huh? Onde está o Kakashi-sensei?

_Não tenho nem ideia.

Ficaram pelo menos vinte minutos esperando naquela ponte, até que alguém resolveu aparecer.

_Ohayo!! - Cumprimentou Kakashi.

_Atrasado. - Sakura apontou discretamente para seu sensei e um jato de água atingiu sua face. - Hahahahahaha!

Sakura se contorcia de tanto rir. Naruto rolava no chão. E Sasuke também ria, de costas e se apoiando na ponte para não cair.

_Sim, sim, muito engraçado.

_Mas você mereceu, sensei. - Sakura disse, entre risos.

_Posso explicar a missão agora?

_Claro.

_A nossa missão é ajudar um vilarejo que foi atacado há alguns dias. Os ninjas que os atacaram ja foram punidos, mas o vilarejo está completamente destruído.

_Quanto tempo essa missão vai durar?

_Uma semana.

_Nossa! Será que eu posso mandar alguém cuidar da minha irmã?

_Alguém?

_Só um segundo. - Sakura fez alguns ins e um tigre de gelo se formou diante deles. Era um tigre pequeno, filhote ainda. Sakura pôs a mão em sua cabeça e ele começou a se mexer. Balançou a cabeça para espantar o gelo. - Seu nome é Kouga. - Ela disse para o tigre.

Kouga fez um barulho que mais lembrava um miado.

_Kouga, vá para casa e fique com Yuki. Quero que você cuide dela está bem?

O pequeno tigre branco foi embora, assustando algumas pessoas que estavam perto.

_Que foi? - Seus companheiros de time a encaravam assustados.

_Nada. Nós partiremos daqui a uma hora. Voltem para casa e arrumem suas coisas.

_Como você faz isso? - Naruto perguntou, assustado.

_Isso o que?

_Sakura, você acabou de brotar um tigre da ponte, do que você acha que ele está falando?

_Ah! Isso. Olha eu vou pra casa ok? E vocês também tem que ir.

E nisso Sakura sumiu, deixando apenas algumas pétalas de cerejeira para trás.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Yuki! O que foi?

_Nee-chan! O que é isso? - Yuki perguntou lentamente.

_Ué. É o Kouga. - Respondeu Sakura, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Você não gosta dele?

_NÃO! - Gritou Yuki, indignada.

_M-mas ele é pequeno e fofinho. - Sakura tentou argumentar.

_Pegueno? Você não viu o que ele fez? - Yuki parecia histérica.

_Ah! Então você já descobriu o que ele faz. Bem, você vai ter que ficar uma semana sozinha. Tem problema?

_Nenhum desde que ele não fique aqui. - Disse Yuki, apontando para Kouga. Sakura suspirou.

_Estou saindo. Vem, Kouga. - O pequeno tigre branco pulou nos braços de sua dona e ela o levou embora.

* * *

_Sakura, você não ia deixar o tigre com a sua irmã? - Perguntou Kakashi.

_Ela não gostou dele. - Respondeu Sakura, desanimada.

_Por que?

_Kouga! - O tigre sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça azul e reapareceu como um tigre adulto de aparência ameaçadora. _"Não é a toa que ela não gosta dele"_ - Sakura abraçou o pescoço do tigre. - Vamos? Ah! E só uma coisa. O Kouga só gosta de mim então não cheguem perto.

_Eu já não ia chegar de qualquer jeito. - Resmungou Naruto. Sakura subiu no tigre e ele pulou na primeira árvore.

_O que vocês estão esperando?

Seguiram o resto da viagem em silêncio. Não era uma viajem muito longa, por isso não precisaram acampar e chagaram no vilarejo ao anoitecer.

_Vocês são os ninjas contratados? - Um homem de aparência séria perguntou a eles. Ele estava acompanhado de um garoto que devia ser seu filho. Era ruivo e tinha olhos prateados.

_Somos. - Respondeu Kakashi.

_Meu nome é Fujioka Takashi e esse é meu filho...

_Kaoru? - Perguntou Sakura lentamente.

_Sakura? Sakura é você?

_Kaoru! - Sakura correu para abraçar o ruivo, que retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade. Naruto ficou vermelho de raiva.

_Como você está bonita Sakura. - Nisso Kaoru tinha toda a razão. Sakura era uma garota muito bonita. Tinha longos cabelos róseos que chegavam a sua cintura, olhos verdes e um rosto fino e delicado. E Sasuke começou a reparar nisso também.

_Eu digo o mesmo.

Kakashi pigarreou. Sakura soltou Kaoru imediatamente e voltou para perto de seus companheiros.

_Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Esses são Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura.

_Muito prazer. Como vai Sakura? Eu lembro de você quando tinha oito anos, menina.

_Eu também me lembro do senhor, Fujioka-san. Não mudou nada. - Takashi pareceu bem feliz com esse comentário.

_Bem Kakashi-san, eu aposto que você e seu time gostariam de uma boa noite de sono. Kaoru levará vocês até seus aposentos.

A Haruno andava ao lado do Fujioka segurando seu braço enquanto o garoto a segurava pela cintura. Conversavam animadamente. Eles não pareciam exatamente só amigos. Era como se fossem namorados. Naruto estava a ponto de voar no pescoço do infeliz.

_Aquele maldito! Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar segurando a Sakura-chan desse jeito?

_É aqui. Vamos entrar para eu mostrar os quartos.

Sakura e Kaoru entraram na frente. Kaoru ainda mantinha a mão na cintura da garota. Naruto estava com uma cara horrível.

_Esse é o quarto dos garotos. E aquele é o seu quarto Sakura. - Kaoru sussurrou alguma coisa para Sakura que a fez rir e os dois entraram em outro quarto.

_Q-quantos anos eles tem? - Naruto perguntou, numa voz que misturava a raiva e o espanto.

_A mesma idade que nós. - Respondeu Sasuke, que não havia entendido a pergunta.

_Não me diga que eles vão fazer...aquilo.

**CAPOW**

_É claro que não, seu idiota!

* * *

Depois de se acomadarem, Sakura e seus companheiros foram para as termas.

_Ei! Você!

Kaoru olhou para um Naruto muito nervoso.

_Pode ir dizendo quais são as suas intenções com a Sakura-chan.

_Nós...somos amigos.

_É bom mesmo. Tente alguma gracinha e eu acabo com você, entendeu?

_Eu não sei por que você perde tempo com coisas tão inúteis, dobe. - Comentou Sasuke, entediado.

_Do que você me chamou?!! Seu temeee!! (_Uaaaaaah! Isso é tão bom, não é Kouga?)

_Sakura. - Murmurou Kaoru. Naruto sorriu, malicioso.

_Naruto, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Sasuke. Naruto se aproximava da cerca que dividia as duas termas.

_Pra mim está óbvio o que ele vai fazer. Sakura não vai gostar nem um pouquinho. - Kaoru balançou a cabeça.

_Com certeza ela não vai. Deixa ele Sasuke. A Sakura vai dar uma boa lição nesse menino. - Disse Kakashi.

Naruto estava se dependurando na cerca para ver melhor. Foi só ele chegar a cabeça um pouquinho acima dela e....

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! NARUTO SEU BESTA!!! VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO!!! ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU POR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ!!! KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Um rugido pode ser ouvido. Kouga pulou em cima de Naruto derrubando-o na água. Por sorte Naruto conseguiu sair de lá antes que ele fosse acertado por uma patada daquele tigre enorme.

_Kouga!! Não mate ele!! Eu mesma quero fazer isso!! - Com um último olhar ameaçador para Naruto, Kouga pulou de volta para as termas femininas.

_Você tem sorte. - Murmurou Kaoru para Naruto, que ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés. - Uma vez eu quebrei a primeira bonequinha de gelo que ela fez. Acordei no hospital dois dias depois.

Todos olharam assustados para ele.

_Mas ela só não te matou ainda por que nós estamos nas termas. Estou saindo.

_Fujioka. Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. - Kaoru fez sinal para que Sasuke continuasse. - Quantos anos ela tinha quando você quebrou a boneca?

_Ela tinha... - Pensou um pouco. - Oito anos. - E com isso se retirou.

_Se ele queria me deixar pior, conseguiu.

* * *

_Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. Naruto, suas últimas palavras. - Sakura se aproximava lentamente de Naruto, congelando tudo por onde ela passava.

_S-sa-sa-sakura-chan, calma. Era só brincadeira. - Naruto parecia realmente muito assustado.

_Que pena. - O gelo alcançava os pés de Naruto.

_Sakura! - O gelo parou de avançar. - Você não pode matar o Naruto agora. Nós temos uma missão lembra?

_Fique fora disso, Uchiha. - Ela disse com rispidez.

_Mas o Sasuke tem razão Sakura. Por que você não congela o Naruto quando nós voltarmos?

Sakura lançou um olhar de não-pense-que-você-escapou-dessa para Naruto e fez o gelo desaparecer.

_Vamos jantar então? - Perguntou Takashi, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura e Kaoru se sentaram lado a lado. Conversavam aos cochichos e davam risadinhas abafadas toda vez que olhavam para a cara de Naruto, o que fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais emburrado. Depois de jantar todos se dirigiram aos seus quartos.

_Boa noite. - Desejou Sakura, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Kaoru, que ficou escarlate. Entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Naruto ficou com a boca maior do que a cara.

_Esses dois. - Takashi riu baixinho. Todos foram dormir.

* * *

Sakura acordou cedo no outro dia e tomou um banho rápido. Kouga estava dormindo em sua cama. Depois vestiu uma roupa mais leve. Pegou um short preto e curto e uma blusa verde claro, mais solta. Depois de estar vestida, foi para a varanda esperar seus companheiros acordarem. Kouga foi junto com ela e se enroscou em seu colo. Ouviu passos pela varanda e se virou para olhar quem era. Kaoru sentou ao seu lado.

_Bem estressadinho aquele seu amigo. - Comentou distraído depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

_Ele tem ciúmes de você. - Disse Sakura, sorrindo para ele.

_Não sei porque.

_Talvez ele tenha razão. - Sakura sorriu maliciosa e começou a aproximar seu rosto do ruivo.

_É mesmo? - Kaoru aproximou seu rosto também. Suas respirações se mesclavam e um fraco rubor se formou na face de ambos. Seus lábios estavam separados por menos de um centímetro. Então ouviram passos pela varanda. Se separaram imediatamente. Kaoru parecia muito constrangido e Sakura emburrada. Virou-se e viu Sasuke, parado de olhos arregalados olhando de um para o outro. Sakura ficou olhando-o com uma cara de mas-você-é-um-retardado-mesmo e depois se levantou bruscamente, derrubando Kouga do seu colo. Bufou e saiu pisando forte, "esbarrando" em Sasuke ao passar.

A semana passou muito rápido. Toda vez que Kaoru e Sakura estavam quase se beijando aparecia alguém para atrapalhar. Ou era Sasuke, ou Kakashi, ou Takashi ou Naruto que fazia um estardalhaço que só vendo ou até mesmo alguém do vilarejo. Sakura ficou emburrada pelo resto da missão e Kaoru corava toda vez que olhava para ela. Ninguém se atrevia a ficar em uma distância de menos de três metros de Sakura. Era só chegar alguém perto e tudo começava a congelar. Depois de uma exaustiva semana consertando casas, o time 7 estava na entrada do vilarejo se despedindo de Takashi e Kaoru.

_Muito obrigado pela ajuda. - Takashi dizia pela quinta vez. Sakura estava muito emburrada e Kaoru parecia um pouco triste. O ruivo se aproximou de Sakura para se despedir dela.

_Então, acho que isso é um adeus não é? - Ele disse, com um olhar triste.

_Acho que sim. - Sakura não sorriu. Continuava emburrada. Kaoru se curvou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Sakura revirou os olhos, impaciente. Kaoru estava se afastando quando Sakura o puxou pela gola da camisa e colou seus lábios. Kaoru pareceu um pouco assustado mas depois correspondeu ao beijo. Pôs uma mão em sua cintura e a outra no seu rosto, enquanto Sakura deslizava seus braços para o pescoço do garoto.

Sasuke o.O

Kakashi "n.n

Naruto Ò.Ó

Takashi n.n

Só se separaram quando estavam sem fôlego. Sakura sorriu para o garoto e lhe deu um selinho rápido.

_Adeus. - Ela disse. E virou de costas parecendo repentinamente animada. - Vamos? - Kouga se transformou e Sakura subiu nele.

Naruto estava assustado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Sakura virou um pouco para trás e acenou. Deixaram o vilarejo e Sakura estava tão feliz que nem ao menos se lembrou de bater em Naruto quando chegaram.

* * *

_Então, nee-chan. Como foi?

_Ótimo. - Disse Sakura, se largando no sofá. - Encontrei uma pessoa lá. - Kaoru deitou no sofá ao lado da dona.

_Quem?

_Yuki, você faz oito anos na semana que vem não é?

_É. Mas isso não tem a ver com o que eu perguntei.

_Você tinha quatro anos na época. Lembra do Kaoru?

_Kaoru? Aquele menino ruivo que quebrou a sua boneca de gelo?

_Ele mesmo. - Respondeu Sakura, rindo.

_Eu lembro dele. E como ele está? - Perguntou Yuki, curiosa. Sakura tinha um sorriso animado no rosto.

_Bonito.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Terminei o quinto capítulo gente. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews falando suas opiniões ok?**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo!

Eu realmente achei que a Sakura devia ter um caso com alguém de fora antes de acontecer qualquer outra coisa, então não fiquem com raiva pelo primeiro beijo da Sakura não ter sido com o Sasuke, ok? Por que isso é muito clichê. E a Sakura da minha fic é diferente n.n Mas tirando isso... Aqui está, sexto capítulo completo!!

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

O humor de Sakura melhorou consideravelmente depois da sua primeira missão. Naruto, por outro lado, gritava com todos que lhe dirigissem a palavra e tentava ao máximo evitar olhar para Sakura. Mas ela não ligava para isso. As vezes eles a viam colocando um dedo nos lábios e sorrindo. Quando Naruto a via fazendo isso, ele fechava as mãos em punhos e começava a tremer. Por causa de sua raiva Naruto conseguia se acidentar cada vez mais nas missões. Uma vez eles tiveram que limpar um riacho sujo que terminava em uma cachoeira. Naruto quase caiu da cachoeira. Sasuke conseguiu segurá-lo antes que caísse.

Alguns dias após a missão-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada passar, estavam se reunindo mais uma vez no ponto de encontro da equipe 7. Esperavam que Kakashi chegasse. A felicidade aguda de Sakura acabou e Naruto voltou a ser o idiota de sempre. Sasuke não demonstrara emoção alguma antes, durante e depois da missão, então ficava difícil saber o que se passava com ele. Uma fumaça se formou na ponte e Kakashi apareceu dentro dela.

_KAKASHI-SENSEI!! QUE MISSÃO NÓS VAMOS TER HOJE???!!!

_Nenhuma missão. Só amanhã. Hoje nós vamos fazer algo mais divertido. - Um sorriso era visível por debaixo de sua máscara. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. - Vamos tirar a foto do time.

_Foto? - Indagou Sakura. Kouga miou.

_Por que? - Sasuke não parecia o tipo de pessoa que tira fotos por aí.

_Pra falar a verdade, eu não faço nem ideia. - Kakashi coçou o queixo.

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de fotos. Mas depois disso, seguiram Kakashi até o local onde o fotógrafo estava.

_Certo, hora de tirar a foto! Fiquem em posição! - Kakashi parecia estranhamente animado.

_Mas Kakashi-sensei! Por que eu tenho que tirar uma foto com esse imbecil?! - Naruto apontava para Sasuke.

_Essa fala é minha, dobe!

_O que disse?!!

_Parem os dois. - Kakashi pediu. Sakura riu.

_Sabe, isso é até divertido. - Comentou Sakura, com ar de riso. - Vocês podiam sorrir. - Acrescentou, olhando para Naruto e Sasuke.

_É realmente divertido. Eu estou super feliz de estar na mesma foto que você, Sakura-chan!

_Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. - Disse Sakura, fechando a cara. Kouga pulou no ombro de Kakashi, que não pareceu se importar.

_Não pode ser... - Naruto tinha uma expressão de desilusão na cara. Sasuke deu uma risadinha. - Para de rir!!

_Vem fazer! - Provocou ele.

_Já chega, os dois. - Disse Kakashi, calmamente. Colocou as mãos em cima das cabeças de Naruto e Sasuke e os afastou. - Estão deixando o fotógrafo bravo. Quero guardar como recordação, então sorriam!

Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho para Naruto e Sasuke. Riu e depois colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dos garotos e os puxou para mais perto. Eles ficaram meio surpresos, mas depois sorriram e olharam para a câmera.

_Digam "xis"!

* * *

_Aqui é a Sakura. Cheguei no ponto C.

_Aqui é Sasuke. Estou no ponto B.

_Cheguei no ponto A.

_Naruto, está atrasado.

_Qual é a distância do alvo?

_Cinco metros.

_Por que nós estamos em uma missão tão ridícula como essa?

_Estão prontos?

_Estamos.

_Muito bem, AGORA!

Os três ninjas pularam em uma moita. Naruto pegou o alvo, que por acaso era um gato marrom. O gato arranhava em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar.

_Peguei! - Ele gritava.

_Naruto! Me dá esse gato. Ele não gosta de você. - Sakura estendia as mãos para Naruto. Kouga fez um barulho de desagrado.

_Aqui, pode pegar. - Naruto parecia feliz em se livrar dele.

_Shhhhhhh, está tudo bem, viu gatinho? Esse menino malvado apertou você, foi? - Sakura fazia carinho atrás da orelha do gato.

_Sakura, você está falando com um gato. - Sasuke tinha uma gota na cabeça.

_E daí? Eu falo com o Kouga também.

_Muito bem, vocês completaram a missão. Vamos voltar.

_Por que a gente não tem uma missão emocionante?!!! - Naruto berrou.

* * *

_Aaaah! Minha gatinha! Eu estava tão preocupada! - Uma mulher gorda esfregava o rosto no gato, com muita força. Ela parecia muito feliz, mas o gato...

_Nem imagino por que ela fugiu. - Comentou Sakura, irônica.

_Então a próxima missão do time 7 é... - O terceiro Hokage analisava um papel. - Ajudar um vilarejo vizinho com as compras...

_NÃO! De jeito nenhum! Eu preciso de uma missão melhor do que isso!! - Naruto berrava. Sakura arregalou os olhos e meteu um soco bem merecido na cabeça dele.

_Naruto! Com quem você pensa que está falando? Ele é o Hokage. - Sussurrou. - Sinto muito, Hokage-sama.

O Hokage riu.

_Tudo bem, Sakura. Mas se ele quer uma missão melhor, eu lhe darei uma missão melhor. Uma missão rank C.

_Sério?!

_Vocês terão que proteger uma certa pessoa.

_Quem, quem?!!

_Acalme-se. Eu vou apresenta-lo a ele. Pode entrar!

Um velho que carregava uma garrafa de sake entrou na sala. Ele parecia bêbado.

_O que é isso?! Eles são um bando de pirralhos!! Especialmente o baixinho com cara de idiota. - Ele disse, encostando-se na parede. - Você é mesmo um ninja?

Naruto riu.

_Quem é o baixinho com cara de idiota?! - Ele perguntou olhando para os lados onde estavam Sasuke e Sakura.

Os dois olharam de lado para ele e se aproximaram, impassíveis. Naruto percebeu que ele era o baixinho.

_Eu vou te matar!! - Ele berrou, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo em direção ao homem, Sakura deu um soco na sua cabeça, fazendo-o cair no chão.

_Qual é o significado de matar a pessoa que devemos proteger? - Perguntou Kakashi. - Idiota!

_Eu sou o especialista em construção de pontes, Tazuna. Eu espero que vocês me providenciem um ótima proteção, até eu voltar ao meu país e completar a ponte.

* * *

_Vamos nessa!!! - Naruto gritou, quando estavam na saída da vila.

Sakura bateu a mão na testa. _"Kami-sama, que menino escandaloso."_

_Por que você está tão empolgado? - Perguntou Sasuke.

_É porque é a nossa primeira missão de verdade!!

_Eu vou realmente estar a salvo com esse moleque?

Kakashi deu risada.

_Eu sou um Jounin. Não se preocupe.

_Ei! Velhote! Não desrespeite os ninjas!! Eu sou o melhor!! Um dia eu ainda serei um Hokage!!

_Até parece. - Comentou Sasuke.

Sakura riu.

_Sakura-chan... - Choramingou Naruto.

_Vamos? - Perguntou Sakura, que saiu andando na frente com Kouga em seu encalço.

Caminharam por um bom tempo sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo. O que desapontou muito Naruto. Andavam por uma estrada quando Sakura avistou uma poça de água no caminho. _"Não chove a dias, como surgiu esse poça ali? A não ser que...não seja uma poça." _Sakura andou um pouco mais rápido para alcançar seu sensei.

_Kakashi-sensei. - Ela chamou, sussurrando. - Aquela poça...

_Então você percebeu? - Perguntou ele, também sussurrando. Sakura assentiu. - Fique alerta e aja naturalmente.

_Hai. - Sakura fez o que seu sensei mandou. Ficou atenta a qualquer movimento. Kouga rosnou e mudou sua forma para um tigre adulto.

_Kouga, não! Fique quieto. - Kouga não obedeceu e continuou olhando diretamente para a direção da poça.

Depois de alguns segundos, os ninjas atacaram. Jogaram correntes com lâminas ao redor do corpo de Kakashi.

_O que é isso?!! - Naruto gritou, assustado. Os dois ninjas puxaram as correntes com força, despedaçando Kakashi.

_Um já foi! - Gritou o ninja. _"Idiotas." _Pensou Sakura.

_Kakashi-sensei!!!! - Com movimentos rápidos os dois ninjas pararam atrás de Naruto.

_Dois agora. - Disse um dos ninjas.

Sakura fez rapidamente alguns ins com as mãos e estendeu o braço com a mão espalmada em direção aos dois ninjas. Um raio saiu de sua mão e atingiu-os em cheio, desviando as correntes da direção de Naruto. Mas acabaram cortando uma de suas mãos.

_Uchiha-san! Pegue o da direita! Eu fico com a da esquerda! - Gritou Sakura. Um ninja corria na direção de Tazuna. Sakura ficou na frente dele e esperou que o ninja viesse. Estendia um garra de metal provavelmente venenosa pronta para acertá-la.

_Sakura! - Sasuke gritou, quando viu o ninja indo em direção a sua companheira. Correu para ela e parou em sua frente_._

_Deixe isso comigo! - Gritou, indignada. Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Kakashi apareceu e segurou o ninja pelo pescoço com força. No outro braço ele segurava o segundo ninja.

_Yo. - Ele disse. Sasuke fechou a cara.

_Kakashi-sensei, seu estraga prazeres. - Comentou Sakura. _"Se mostrando." _Pensou Sasuke.

Naruto que estava abaixado esse tempo todo levantou a cabeça e olhou para o seu sensei.

_Naruto, desculpe por eu não ter te salvo imediatamente. - Disse Kakashi, ainda carregando os dois ninjas. - Você se machucou.

_E você, Uchiha! Não duvide da minha capacidade. Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha.

_Hmph! Até parece.

_Quer testar? - Sakura perguntou, maliciosa. Kakashi se aproximou dos dois.

_Bom trabalho, Sakura. - A garota sorriu. - Sasuke também.

_"Eu não pude fazer nada, mas o Sasuke pôde. E a Sakura-chan me salvou. Foi a primeira batalha real deles e eles nem parecem com medo."_

_Ei! Você está bem? Gatinho medroso. - Provocou Sasuke.

_Sasuke!!

_Naruto! As garras deles tem veneno. Você tem que removê-lo rápido. Tente não se mexer muito, o veneno irá se espalhar.

Naruto olhou para o machucado em sua mão.

_Me deixe ver isso Naruto. - Sakura pegou a mão de Naruto. - Eu tiro o veneno pra você. Senta. - Sakura fez Naruto se sentar no chão e tirou um curativo da bolsa de kunais. Abriu um pouco mais a ferida de Naruto. Logo depois começou a chupar o machucado e cuspir o sangue com veneno no chão. Depois de retirar todo o veneno ela enfaixou sua mão. - Pronto. Está tudo bem agora. - Sakura sorriu e Naruto corou.

_A propósito Tazuna-san...

_O-o que é?

_Eu preciso falar com você.

Kakashi levou os dois ninjas para um árvore.

_Sakura, pode prender eles pra mim?

_Claro. - Sakura chegou mais perto e colocou a mão na árvore. Um fina camada de gelo cobriu o tronco dos dois ninjas. Sakura observou um pouco mais. - Kakashi-sensei, eles são da névoa, não são?

_Parecem chuunins da névoa. Esses shinobis são conhecidos por continuarem a luta não importa como.

_Como você leu nossos movimentos? - Perguntou um dos ninjas inimigos.

_Num dia ensolarado como está hoje, quando não tem chovido a dias não há como ter uma poça não é mesmo?

_Se você sabia disso porque deixou os moleques lutarem? - Perguntou Tazuna.

_Se eu quisesse eu poderia ter matado esses dois instantaneamente, mas eu precisava descobrir uma coisa. De quem esses dois estavam atrás.

_O que você quer dizer?

_O alvo deles era você. Estou certo?

Tazuna engoliu em seco.

_Nós não ouvimos que havia shinobis atrás de você. Nossa missão era simplesmente proteger você de ladrões ou gangues. Isso agora virou no mínimo uma missão rank-B. Seu pedido foi para simples proteção até você completar a ponte. Se soubessem que havia ninjas atrás de você, essa missão teria sido marcada como a mais cara rank-B ou acima. Eu tenho certeza que você tem uma explicação?

* * *

_Em algum lugar no país da onda..._

_Você falhou?!!!! Eu paguei muito dinheiro a vocês porque me disseram que eram ninjas muito fortes!! - Um homem baixo gritava com um ninja, sentado em um sofá a sua frente.

_Chega de resmungar. - Disse o ninja, pegando uma espada enorme e colocando a um centímetro do pescoço do homem. - Dessa vez eu irei e vou mata-los eu mesmo.

_Tem certeza? Parece que o inimigo contratou alguns ninjas habilidosos. - Perguntou o homem, nervoso.

_Quem você pensa que eu sou? Tem uma razão por que sou chamado de Demônio da Névoa... Momochi Zabuza.

* * *

**Yo minna-san!**

**O que vcs acharam do capítulo? Bom?**

**Eu percebi uma coisa, meus leitores estão parando de me mandar reviews. Não parem! Eu adoro reviews e aceito sugestões ok?**

**E uma coisa, o capítulo anterior não foi betado pq a minha beta está viajando sabe? E eu não queria deixar vcs esperando n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna-san!

Para quem está acompanhando a minha fic, sétimo capítulo completo. Minha beta tinha me abandonado, mas ela voltou. Weeeeeeeeeeee!!

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Nós devemos ver a ponte em breve. - O time 7 andava de barco com Tazuna. Ainda estavam decidindo se continuariam a missão ou não. Uma forte névoa os envolvia, impedindo que vissem muito além de onde estavam. - Na base da ponte está o país da Onda.

Depois de algum minutos, avistaram uma gigantesca ponte sobre o mar. Kouga olhava desapontado para a água, provavelmente deixara escapar algum peixe.

_Incrível!! - Naruto gritou.

_Fique quieto. - Sibilou o homem que os levava. - Por que você acha que está escondido na névoa e não estamos usando um motor? Estaremos em grande perigo se nos encontrarem. - Naruto levou as mãos a boca com ar de quem pedia desculpas.

_Kouga. - Sakura chamou. O tigre andou até a garota e deitou-se em seu colo.

_Tazuna-san. - Começou Kakashi. - Tem algo que eu preciso lhe perguntar antes de chegarmos em terra... Quem está atrás de você? Se não nos contar, nossa missão acaba quando chegarmos na vila. - Os integrantes do time 7 o observavam atentamente.

_Parece que não tenho escolha a não ser lhe contar. - Ele disse, depois de uma longa pausa. - Você está certo de que isso está além da missão de proteção. Acontece que tem um homem muito perigoso atrás de mim.

_Muito perigoso? - Perguntou Sakura.

_Sim. - A garota sorriu.

_Quem?

_Você provavelmente já deve ter ouvido falar dele. O rico magnata da frota de barcos...Um homem chamado Gatou.

_Gatou? Da companhia Gatou? Sei quem é. Ele é um dos poucos homens extremamente ricos do mundo.

_Hummm....Meu clã me mandou uma vez para matar esse homem. Mas ele contratou ninjas realmente habilidosos e... - Sakura percebeu que Naruto e Sasuke a encaravam assustados e calou-se. _"Droga! Eu esqueço que eles não sabem do meu clã."_

_Sakura-chan? Do-do que você está falando?

_De nada. - Apressou-se em dizer.

Kakashi pigarreou.

_Continue.

_Oficialmente ele comanda uma enorme companhia de frotas de barcos. Mas, secretamente, ele vende drogas e outras coisas ilegais, usando ninjas e gangues para cuidar dos negócios e dos países. Faz um ano que ele pôs seus olhos no país da Onda. Através de dinheiro ou meios violentos, ele tomou controle da indústria de barcos do país. Assim ele controla as rotas de navegação, que é a vida dessa pequena ilha. Gatou agora tem um monopólio em todos os negócios de tráfego. A única coisa de que Gatou tem medo é que a ponte se complete.

_Em outras palavras, desde que você está construindo a ponte, se tornou um estorvo para ele. - Sakura concluiu.

_Então, aqueles ninjas de antes foram contratados pelo Gatou? - Perguntou Sasuke.

_Com certeza. - Confirmou Sakura.

_Mas o que eu não entendi é... Se você sabia que shinobis poderiam vir atrás de você, por que escondeu isso quando nos contratou? - Kakashi perguntou, olhando para o homem.

Tazuna suspirou.

_O país da Onda é muito pobre. Até mesmo o Senhor Feudal não tem dinheiro. E nós não temos muito dinheiro também, não o suficiente para uma missão cara como rank-B ou acima. Bem, se vocês desistirem da missão quando chegarmos... Eu definitivamente serei morto antes de chegar em casa. Mas não se preocupem com isso. Se eu morrer, meu neto de oito anos... Irá chorar inconsolavelmente!

Sakura encarou o homem, incrédula.

_E minha filha irá viver um vida triste odiando os ninjas da folha pra sempre! Mas não é como se vocês se importassem. - Kakashi coçou a cabeça e virou-se para seu time.

_Velho sacana! - Disse Sakura baixinho.

_Bem, acho que não temos escolha. - Disse Kakashi. - Vamos continuar a missão.

_Oh! Muito obrigado. - Disse o homem, fingindo surpresa.

_Estamos chegando.

Entraram por um túnel onde era visível uma luz muito forte vindo do outro lado. Depois de atravessarem o túnel eles chegaram a vila. As casas de madeira eram construídas sobre o mar, uma vila realmente encantadora. Desceram do barco com Tazuna. Kouga pulou para fora do barco, roçando nas pernas de sua dona.

_Muito bem! Agora me levem para casa em segurança.

_Hai, hai.

Caminharam em silêncio. Sasuke e Naruto andavam lado a lado. Naruto encarava o moreno com raiva.

_"Não vou mais deixar ele ter todo o crédito." _Pensou. Naruto correu para ficar a frente deles. Olhou para os lados e de repente...

_Ali está! - Ele gritou. Jogou uma kunai em direção a uma moita próxima. Depois abaixou-se para ver o que ele acertara. - Ah! Um rato.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de todos.

_Qual é o seu problema? - Sakura perguntou, andando até o garoto e lhe dando um merecido soco. Kouga lançou a Naruto um olhar de censura. - Pare de tentar aparecer, seu besta. Não tinha nada ali. - O tigre pulou nos braços de Sakura e esta o pôs em seu ombro.

_Naruto, pare de usar a kunai! É perigoso! - Pediu Kakashi.

_Ah! Acho que vi uma sombra logo ali! Não, aqui! Ali!! - Naruto jogou outra kunai. Sakura bufou e andou até a moita onde ele jogara a kunai. _"Tem alguém nos seguindo." _Ela pensou.

_Kakashi-sensei. - Sakura chamou. O jounnin olhou para ela e os dois trocaram um olhar significativo. Sakura abaixou-se na moita e puxou de lá um coelho branco que tremia de medo. - Naruto! Sua kunai quase acertou o coelhinho!!

_Desculpa! Não queria fazer isso!

Sakura fez um barulho de desprezo e soltou o coelho. Kouga olhava fixamente para uma árvore. Sakura andou até seu sensei e parou ao seu lado.

_Kakashi-sensei. Kouga está olhando para onde o ninja está. Posso ataca-lo? - Sakura perguntou, numa voz que não passava de um sussurro.

_Não. Vamos continuar andando. Alerte o Sasuke. Só o Sasuke. Naruto faria um escândalo.

_Hai. - Sakura foi para o lado de Sasuke.

_"Entendo. Aqueles chuunin não tinham a menor chance. O Ninja Copiador da folha... Sharingan Kakashi!" _Pensou o ninja que os observava.

_Pro chão!!! - Kakashi mandou. Sakura puxou Sasuke para baixo. Uma espada enorme passou girando por cima deles e parou em uma árvore. Um ninja alto e musculoso, com cabelos escuros e bandagens que cobriam seu rosto, parou em cima da espada, de costas para eles.

_Ora, ora. Se não é o ninja renegado da Névoa, Momochi Zabuza-kun. - Disse Kakashi.

_"Yes! Agora é a minha vez! Lá vou eu!" _Naruto estava começando a correr mas Sakura segurou seu braço.

_Não faça isso. - Ela disse.

_Por que?

_Esse ninja é muito forte. Você não conseguiria fazer nem um arranhão nele. Fique aqui.

_Contra ele... Acho que seria muito difícil se eu não fizer isso. - Disse Kakashi, colocando uma mão na bandana que cobria um de seus olhos.

_Então você é mesmo Sharingan Kakashi. Desculpe mas, me dêem o velhote. - Zabuza ficou de frente para eles.

_"Sharingan? Como ele pode ter um Sharingan?" - _Sasuke.

_"Sharingan? Do que eles estão falando?" _- Naruto.

Sakura puxou uma espada das suas costas e andou até parar em frente a Tazuna.

_Se você quer... Venha buscar. - Sakura piscou para Zabuza, girando a espada em uma das mãos.

_Sakura. Não entre na luta. - A garota olhou feio para Kakashi. - Cerquem e protejam Tazuna-san.

Kakashi puxou sua bandana para cima, mostrando um olho fechado e uma cicatriz. Abriu seu olho e lá estava um... Sharingan.

_Lute comigo. - Ele disse a Zabuza.

_Oh! Eu posso ver o famoso Sharingan. Estou honrado.

_Sharingan, Sharingan!! O que é isso? - Naruto perguntou.

_Naruto! Isso não é hora para explicações. - Sakura repreendeu-o. - Kotsugan! - Seus olhos ficaram de um azul muito claro e as pupilas sumiram. Kouga tomou sua forma adulta e ficou ao lado de Sakura, os olhos fixos em Zabuza.

Zabuza fez com que uma forte névoa os envolvesse, dificultando a visibilidade.

_Quando eu era membro do esquadrão de assassinos da Névoa, eu tinha um caderno. Meu caderno tinha informações sobre você... O homem que copiou mais de mil jutsus... Ninja Copiador Kakashi. Mas agora chega de conversa. Eu tenho que matar aquele velhote.

_Você pode tentar. - Sakura provocou. Naruto e Sasuke foram para o lado da garota.

_Mas, Kakashi, parece que eu vou ter que vencê-lo primeiro.

Zabuza tirou sua espada da árvore e parou em cima da água. Começou a soltar uma grande quantidade de chackra.

_Ninpou... Hidden Mist no Jutsu (Técnica ninja da Névoa.).

Zabuza desapareceu.

_Sumiu! - Naruto exclamou.

_Quem ele é? - Perguntou Sasuke.

_Momochi Zabuza... Como um membro do esquadrão de assassinos da Névoa, ele era conhecido como um especialista em matar silenciosamente. Você nem mesmo nota até estar morto... Eu não posso usar todas as habilidades do Sharingan perfeitamente, então vocês tomem cuidado também. Mas Sakura...

_O que foi?

_Você tem um Doujutsu não tem? (Nota: Doujutsu são esses olhinhos divertidos.)

_Hai.

_Tome conta desses dois então. - Kakashi disse.

_Pode deixar comigo. - A garota respondeu, em tom de brincadeira.

_Bem, se falharmos é a morte.

_A névoa está ficando mais forte. - Naruto disse, um pouco desesperado.

_Naruto, deixa de drama.

_Oito olhos a escolher. - A voz de Zabuza vinha quase de cima, não era possível dizer. - Fígado, pulmão, espinha, veia jugular, artéria, cérebro, rim, coração. Agora... Qual ponto devo atingir?

Naruto engoliu em seco.

_Até parece. - Sakura rolou os olhos.

Kakashi espalhou uma quantidade de chackra que fez a névoa ficar menos densa. Naruto tinha uma expressão de completo medo.

_Naruto! Não se preocupe. Eu vou proteger vocês mesmo se isso me matar... Não vou deixar nenhum companheiro meu ser morto. - Ele virou um pouco a cabeça, um sorriso era visível por debaixo de sua máscara.

_Veremos se consegue. - Disse a voz de Zabuza. Sakura fez um movimento muito rápido e empurrou Tazuna para bem longe. Zabuza apareceu bem atrás deles. A espada enorme indo de encontro aos corpos dos garotos. Kakashi apereceu em tempo de impedir uma tragédia. Estava com uma kunai enfiada na barriga do ninja. Zabuza arregalou os olhos.

_Sensei! Atrás de você!! - Sakura gritou. O Zabuza verdadeiro aparecera atrás de Kakashi. O outro era apenas um clone de água.

_Morra! - Ele gritou, girando a espada enorme e cortando Kakashi ao meio. Naruto soltou uma exclamação de terror. Mas o que eles viram não foi sangue. Apenas água.

_"Clone de água? Não pode ser! Nessa névoa... Ele copiou isso?"_

_Não se mova. - Disse Kakashi a Zabuza. Estava atrás dele e com uma kunai em seu pescoço. - Está terminado.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Gente, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**E vocês poderiam por favor mandar reviews?**

**Eu agradeceria n.n**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**

_**Nota da Betta: Eu não te abandonei ok? Eu tava viajando *-***_

**_Mas enfim! To de volta e esse capitulo já foi Bettado._**

**_Beijins! ;*_**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna-san o/

Aqui está, oitavo capítulo completo, betado e super atrasado "n.n

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_Está terminado. - Kakashi mantinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto, ainda segurando a kunai no pescoço de Zabuza.

_Demais, sensei!!!! - Naruto gritou.

_Eu tenho permissão para congela-lo, sensei? - Sakura perguntou.

Zabuza riu.

_Está terminado? Você ainda não entendeu. Não pode me derrotar com suas imitações. Mas foi bem impressionante de sua parte. Naquela hora você já tinha copiado a minha técnica, então fez seu clone dizer aquelas palavras para me distrair. Um bom plano mas... Eu também não sou tão fácil. - Zabuza apareceu atrás dele. Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

_Aquele também era falso?!!

Zabuza já se preparava para o próximo ataque, girando a espada de encontro ao corpo de Kakashi. Antes que a espada chegasse nele, Kakashi se abaixou. Zabuza fincou sua espada no chão e segurou-a para girar o corpo e direcionar um chute em direção ao ninja que acabou voando bem longe com o impacto. _"Agora!" _Pegou sua espada e correu em uma velocidade incrível, mas parou. O chão estava coberto por makibishi. (Pregos ninja, tipo tachinhas espalhadas pelo chão sabe? =p)

_Imbecil. - Zabuza saltou por cima dos pregos e mergulhou na água, onde Kakashi havia caído.

_Sensei!! - Naruto começava a se descontrolar.

_Naruto, tente ficar calmo está bem? Se ficar nervoso vai ser pior.

_Ele também é forte no taijutsu. - Comentou Sasuke.

Kakashi emergiu da água. Olhava para o rio. _"O...o que é essa água? É pesada." _Sakura olhou para seu sensei e arregalou os olhos.

_Sensei!! Saia daí agora!!

_Idiota. - Naruto ofegou. Zabuza aparecera por trás de sensei. (De novo.) - Técnica da prisão de água.

Kakashi virou a cabeça para trás. _"Merda. Escapar para a água foi um grande erro." _Zabuza o prendera em uma bolha de água.

_Agora eu tenho você em minha prisão especial impossível de se escapar. As coisas ficarão difíceis se você se mexer, entende? Agora, Kakashi, podemos terminar as coisas mais tarde. Primeiro vou cuidar deles. - Disse, virando-se para os garotos. Fez um selo. - Técnica do clone de água.

Um outro Zabuza apareceu. Naruto tremia.

_Usando bandanas e agindo como ninjas de verdade... Mas sabem de uma coisa? Um verdadeiro ninja é alguém que sobreviveu a inúmeros encontros com a morte. Basicamente... Uma vez sendo bom o suficiente para ser inscrito no meu caderno, então você pode começar a se chamar de ninja. Caras como vocês não devem ser chamados como ninjas. - Uma névoa muito forte começou a envolvê-los.

_"Ele desapareceu de novo."_

Zabuza chutou a testa de Naruto, tirando sua bandana e pisando nela.

_Somente fedelhos.

_Naruto! - Sakura chamou.

_Vocês! Peguem Tazuna-san e fujam! - Kakashi gritou. - Vocês não tem chance contra ele!

Sakura boquiabriu-se. _"Agora sim ele conseguiu me ofender. Não tem chance contra ele... Ele vai ver quem não tem chance."_

_"Fugir? Não seja ridículo. Essa opção desapareceu no momento em que você foi pego. Mesmo se nós escaparmos, sem você, seremos cedo ou tarde encontrados pelo Zabuza e aniquilados." - _Sasuke.

_Kakashi-sensei. Nós não vamos fugir. - Sakura disse. - Afinal... Quem abandona seu companheiros... É pior do que lixo. - E sorriu para ele. - Uchiha-san, não! - Sasuke já corria em direção a Zabuza.

_"Isso seu besta. Se quer morrer, vá em frente."_

Sasuke jogava shurikens no clone de água, que evitou-as facilmente. Depois pulou para atingi-lo por cima. _"Esse aí é ingênuo." _O clone Zabuza segurou-o pelo pescoço e o jogou bem longe. Sakura correu até Sasuke.

_"Esse é um jounin... Um ninja de verdade. Eu tenho que fugir... Desse jeito... Eu... eu vou ser morto!" - _Naruto já fazia menção de fugir.

___Naruto! Se você fugir pode se considerar um completo covarde!! - Sakura gritou para ele. - Como pretende ser um Hokage desse jeito?!! - E depois ela abaixou a voz. - E você, senhor Uchiha, se agir sozinho de novo... Vai acabar morrendo. Vamos. - E puxou-o pelo braço, ficando na frente de Tazuna.

_"Sakura-chan tem razão. Eu não posso e nem vou fugir. Eu me tornei um ninja, tenho que ser forte."_

Naruto se preparava para atacar, correndo na direção do clone.

_Naruto! Não faça isso!

_Idiota. - O clone Zabuza disse.

E no momento em que o alcançou, Naruto foi lançado de volta. Sakura se abaixou para ele.

_O que pensa que está fazendo?

Lentamente, Naruto começou a se levantar. Na sua mão esquerda, estava sua bandana. Então Sakura entendeu tudo. _"Então, foi tudo por causa da bandana. Naruto é... realmente estranho."_

_Ei! Se maluco de nascença... Anote isso no seu caderno. O homem que um dia se tornará Hokage da vila da folha... - Naruto amarrou sua bandana na testa. - Uzumaki Naruto.

_"Aquele fedelho, ele não é tão inútil quanto eu pensava..." _- Tazuna.

_Naruto, venha até aqui. Tenho um plano. - Naruto andou um pouco para trás, até ficar perto dos dois. - Eu preciso que você e Uchiha-san façam uma coisa. Perceberam que o verdadeiro Zabuza precisa ficar com a mão naquela bolha? Você precisam dar um jeito para fazer ele tirar aquela mão de lá. Eu cuido do clone de água. Não sei como vão fazer isso, mas é preciso. Precisamos soltar o Kakashi-sensei. Entenderam? - Ela sussurrou.

_Sim.

_Kouga, nem que isso te mate, você precisa ficar aqui e proteger Tazuna-san.

Kouga deu um rugido.

_Então... Vamos lutar!

_Muita energia. Mas vocês tem alguma chance? - Zombou.

_"Isso é mau."_

_O que vocês estão fazendo?!! Fujam!! Essa luta acabou no momento em que fui capturado!! Escutem, a nossa missão é proteger Tazuna-san!! Vocês esqueceram disso?!! - Kakashi berrou para seu time.

_Agora... já... chega. Vamos acabar com isso. Tazuna-san, o senhor sabe que mesmo se fugirmos agora ele vai nos encontrar, não sabe? Sabe que sem Kakashi-sensei a nossa chance de sobrevivência é muito menor, não é? - Sakura perguntou.

_Bem... sim. Isso é verdade.

_Então o senhor não está pensando em fugir, está?

_Não. Lutem o quanto quiserem. - Ele disse, com um sorriso encorajador para os garotos.

_Ótimo.

_Escutou isso?

Zabuza deu mais uma de suas risadas maléficas. (Esse cara é muuuuito maníaco.)

_Vocês nunca crescem. Continuam brincando de ninja, eh? Quando eu tinha a idade de vocês, essas mãos já estavam cobertas de sangue.

_Demônio da névoa... - Sakura disse, encarando com os olhos estreitados o homem a sua frente.

_Então você sabe um pouco sobre isso.

_Sakura-chan... O que você disse?

_Bem... O teste de graduação da névoa era... bem violento. Luta entre os alunos até a morte. Mas ele sofreu algumas mudanças, depois que o Demônio apareceu. Sem pausa e sem nenhuma hesitação, ele matou quase cem alunos daquele ano.

_Aquilo com certeza... foi divertido. - Ele terminou, olhando para os garotos. Naruto e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos. Zabuza atacou Sasuke, que caiu no chão.

_Uchiha-san! - Zabuza descia sua mão para a barriga de Sasuke, dando um soco muito forte que o fez cuspir sangue. Depois se levantou e pisou com um pé nele. Colocava a mão em sua espada. - Não!

_Morra.

Sakura fez um movimento com a mão e uma grande quantidade de água saiu do rio. Direcionou-a para Zabuza e com outro gesto fez uma bolha aparecer por cima de Sasuke, protegendo-o da água. Zabuza pulou para fora do alcance da onda e Sakura fez a água voltar para o rio. Correu para Sasuke, desfazendo a bolha.

_Uchiha-san... você está bem?

_Estou. - Ele disse, com a voz um pouco fraca. Sakura puxou-o gentilmente pelo braço e o ajudou a levantar. - Sakura...

_Sim?

_Obrigado. - Ele pareceu travar uma batalha interna antes de dizer isso. Sakura sorriu.- Naruto está...

_O que? Ah, não. - Zabuza lutava contra Naruto e seus Kage bunshin. Todos eles pularam em cima do clone e por um segundo podia-se pensar que ele havia conseguido, mas isso antes de todos serem jogados para trás. Sakura ativou seu Kotsugan e encontrou-o sendo jogado para trás no meio dos kage bunshin. Mexia na mochila. _"O que ele está fazendo?"_

_"Esse é o único jeito de derrota-lo." _- Naruto.

_Uchiha-san. Eu tenho certeza que o Naruto encontrou um jeito de soltar o Kakashi-sensei.

_O que?

_Vá ajuda-lo enquanto eu distraio o clone. Agora!

Sakura correu para o clone com a espada na mão. Zabuza tentava corta-la enquanto ela se desviava de todos os ataques.

_Sasuke!! - Naruto gritou, jogando uma arma para ele. Sasuke agarrou-a.

_"Entendi. Bem pensado, Naruto. Então esse é o plano."_

_Shuriken do vento demoníaco... Moinho de vento da sombra!

Sasuke jogou a shuriken contra o verdadeiro Zabuza, que segurou-a facilmente. Mas logo depois outra shuriken igual ia de encontro a ele. Se desviou dela. Então a shuriken se transformou em Naruto, e ele jogou uma kunai no braço que Zazbuza usava na prisão de água de Kakashi. Zabuza foi obrigado a se desviar e tirou o braço da prisão.

Uma péssima ideia. Kakashi foi libertado. Sakura conseguiu perfurar a barriga do clone com sua espada e o fez virar água de novo. Caiu de joelhos, ofegante. Zabuza estava pronto para jogar a kunai na sua mão em Naruto. Mas Kakashi impediu que ele fizesse isso. Naruto caiu dentro da água.

_Naruto, bom trabalho. - Kakashi disse, quando naruto emergiu da água.

_Eu nunca pensei que poderia derrota-lo, mas Sakura-chan nos disse que só precisávamos tirar o braço dele da prisão de água. E ela ainda derrotou o clone, foi um sucesso. - Naruto riu.

Passou-se um longa pausa.

_Acabei me distraindo e soltei o jutsu. - Zabuza disse.

_Errado. Você não soltou o jutsu. Você foi forçado a solta-lo. - Kakashi fez uma pausa. - Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa. Eu não caio no mesmo jutsu duas vezes. O que vai fazer?

_Sakura, fique alerta.

_Eu não acho que ele vá nos atacar, não agora que o Kakashi-sensei está solto.

Kakashi e Zabuza recomeçaram a luta. Cada um pulou para um lado e começaram a fazer selos iguais a uma velocidade incrível. _"Pelo jeito, Kakashi-sensei copiou a técnica do Zabuza."_

_Elemento água! Explosão do dragão de água! - Eles disseram, em uníssono. (Se alguém não sabe o q é isso, o q eu axo bem difícil, é falar ao mesmo tempo)

Dois dragões de água se ergueram do rio, batalhando. Ondas muito fortes foram provocadas por eles. Uma vinha em direção a Sakura, Sasuke e Tazuna. Sakura fez uma bolha de gelo aparecer ao redor deles, protegendo-os da água. Depois que a onda passou a bolha se desfez.

Zabuza e Kakashi se confrontavam novamente. Sua espada contra uma kunai. Kakashi pulou para trás e fez um selo.

_Explosão de água! - Uma grande onda arrastou Zabuza para bem longe, Naruto quase foi arrastado junto mas conseguiu se segurar em um galho. Sakura fez outra bolha.

Um garoto mascarado observava de cima de uma árvore. Após a derrota de Zabuza, ele desapareceu. Zabuza parou em uma árvore, ofegante e encharcado. Kakashi jogou quatro kunais nele, prendendo-o. A onda passou.

_Está terminado. - Kakashi disse.

_Você pode... ver o futuro?

_Sim. - Ele disse, pegando outra kunai. - Você vai morrer.

Mas antes de Kakashi pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, duas agulhas acertaram Zazbuza e ele caiu. Morto. O garoto mascarado o acertara.

_Você está certo. - Ele disse. - Ele morreu.

Kakashi desceu da árvore e parou ao lado do corpo de Zabuza. Checou se ainda havia pulso.

_Realmente, ele está morto. - Kakashi virou-se para olhar o garoto.

_Muito obrigado. - Agradeceu o garoto. - Eu estive procurando uma oportunidade para mata-lo há um bom tempo.

_Essa máscara... Você é um caçador da Névoa.

_Impressionante. Você está certo.

_"Pela voz dele não deve ser muito mais velho do que Naruto e os outros... E já é um caçador. Com certeza não deve ser uma criança normal..."_

O garoto desceu da árvore e pegou o corpo de Zabuza.

_Sua luta acaba aqui. Eu preciso desse corpo, pois parece conter muitos segredos. - Ele disse. Sakura ativou seu Kotsugan para examinar aquele garoto. _"O que? Não pode ser." _- Adeus.

_Espere! - Sakura gritou, mas já era tarde. O garoto desaparecera junto com o corpo de Zabuza.

_Sakura? O que foi?

_Kakashi-sensei... - Ela chamou, baixinho.

_Nossa missão ainda não acabou. Precisamos levar Tazuna-san de volta para casa.

_Muito obrigado gente! Vamos pra minha casa e descansem por um tempo!

_Bom, vamos lá. - Kakashi começou a andar e de repente parou. Arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão.

_Kakashi-sensei!! - Sakura correu para ele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

_O que aconteceu?

_A-acho que ele usou demais o sharingan.

_Usou demais o que?

_Como assim, Sakura?

_Bem... O sharingan não é dele, não é? Afinal, ele não faz parte do clã Uchiha.

_O que diabos é isso?!! - Naruto berrou.

_Você explica pra ele. - Ela disse, olhando para Sasuke. - Nós precisamos carrega-lo. Me ajudem.

Os três puxaram Kakashi e Naruto e Sasuke o carregaram até a casa de Tazuna. Lá eles o deitaram em um futon. Sakura se ajoelhou ao seu lado e ajudou a cuidar dele. Ficaria ali até que ele acordasse, tinha uma coisa que precisava dizer. Pois só ela sabia que Zabuza ainda estava vivo.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso, eu tava com pouco tempo pra escrever. **

**Mas quem leu meu capítulo, muito obrigada por esperar n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado e continuem mandando reviews.**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna-san!

É, esse capítulo tah bem atrasadinho né? Eu tava sem tempo pra escrever. Bom, deixando isso de lado, espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_Está se sentindo melhor, sensei? - Sakura estava ajoelhada ao lado do futon onde Kakashi estava deitado. Kouga dormia no chão ao lado de sua dona.

_Sim, mas acho que não vou poder me mover por uma semana. - Disse Kakashi, se sentando.

_Então deveria continuar deitado. - Sakura repreendeu-o. Empurrou-o pelos ombros e o fez deitar de novo.

_Ah! Sensei acordou. - Naruto, Sasuke e Tazuna entraram no quarto onde eles estavam.

_O Sharingan é incrível, mas é muito estresse para o corpo. Eu acho melhor pensar bem antes de usa-lo.

_Desculpe.

_Mas ele derrotou aquele ninja forte dessa vez. - Tazuna disse. Sakura abaixou a cabeça. - Nós devemos estar a salvo por enquanto.

_Mas quem era aquele garoto? - Sasuke perguntou.

_Aquela máscara é do esquadrão assassino da Névoa, um time especial de oinin. (*Oinin: caçadores ninjas. Me corrijam se eu estiver errada =B)

_Oinin?

_Também conhecidos como apagadores de corpos. A tarefa deles é desaparecer com o corpo sem nenhuma pista. Um corpo de ninja tem segredos das vilas de ninjutsu, informações de diferentes tipo de chackra, ervas e outras coisas que podem revelar segredos sobre o vilarejo. Por exemplo... Se eu morrer, os segredos do sharingan poderiam ser revelados. Se você não tomar cuidado, há o perigo do inimigo poder até roubar o seu jutsu. Então, por matarem e se livrarem dos ninjas que abandonaram suas vilas, os oinin protegem as informações para não vazarem. Eles são especialistas que guardam os segredos das vilas.

Kakashi cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

_"Que sensação é essa? Zabuza está morto... Mas eu sinto como... Se estivesse esquecendo algo muito importante..."_

_O que foi, sensei? - Naruto perguntou.

_Ah... Continuando o que eu estava dizendo... Oinin normalmente se livram do corpo no mesmo lugar que a mataram.

_E o que isso tem a ver?

_Ele levou o corpo embora. - Sakura disse, com a cabeça abaixada.

_Exato. Se ele precisava da prova que o matou, poderia ter levado apenas a cabeça. E a arma que usou para mata-lo...

_Simples agulhas... - Sasuke falou. - Não pode ser!

_É... Não pode ser...

_Do que vocês estão falando? - Tazuna perguntou.

_Zabuza está vivo. - Sakura disse, num sussurro bem audível.

_O que?!!

_M-mas Kakashi-sensei viu e disse que estava morto.

_É, eu disse... Mas aquilo provavelmente foi um estado de morte temporária. Aquelas agulhas que o oinin usava se chamam "senbon." A menos que atinja um órgão vital, é muito difícil que o oponente morra. Os oinin tem um grande conhecimento sobre anatomia. Colocar uma pessoa num baixo metabolismo deve ser fácil para eles. Ele levou o corpo de Zabuza e usou uma arma com baixa probabilidade de morte. E acho que isso prova que a intenção não era mata-lo e sim salva-lo.

_Você não está pensando demais? - Tazuna argumentou.

_Não. Ele está certo.

_Como você tem tanta certeza, Sakura-chan?

Sakura soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

_E-eu achei estranho ele levar o corpo. Então chequei com meu doujutsu... O corpo de Zabuza. E eu detectei sinal de vida. Tentei fazer ele esperar mas é claro que não adiantou. E eu também não acho que aquele garoto ainda seja um oinin. Acho que ele fugiu da vila.

_E nós temos que nos preparar, antes que seja tarde. - Kakashi disse.

_Sensei... O que você quer dizer com isso? Mal pode se mover. - Naruto disse.

Kakashi riu.

_Eu vou treinar vocês.

_Espera aí. O que um pequeno treinamento pode fazer? - Sakura perguntou. - O nosso inimigo é alguém que deu trabalho a você mesmo com o Sharingan!

_Sakura... Quem me ajudou quando eu fui capturado? Vocês estão crescendo rápido. Principalmente Naruto! - Kakashi disse. Naruto olhou para seu sensei. - Você é o que mais tem melhorado.

Naruto sorriu. Sakura olhou para o garoto pelo canto do olho. Sorriu também.

_Então você finalmente percebeu, Kakashi-sensei!! Isso vai ser muito divertido! - Naruto estava empolgado.

_Divertido? Não, não mesmo. - Todos olharam para a porta. Um garotinho havia acabado de entrar. Tinha olhos negros e cabelos castanhos. Usava um macacão verde e blusa amarela. Usava também um chapéu.

_Quem é você?! - Naruto perguntou, educado como sempre e apontando para ele.

Sakura bateu na mão de Naruto e fez com que ele a abaixasse.

_Você tem que parar com essa mania de apontar pra cara das pessoas.

_Oh, Inari! Onde você estava? - Tazuna perguntou ao garoto, feliz.

_Bem-vindo, Jii-chan*. - Inari correu e abraçou-o. (Jii-chan significa vovô. Pelo menos eu acho que sim =p)

_Inari, cumprimente essas pessoas. São os ninjas que protegeram seu avô. - Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros ralhou com ele. Devia ser a mãe do garoto. Estava no quarto o tempo todo mas não disse nada.

_Tá tudo bem, certo, Inari?

Inari encarou os ninjas mas não parecia nem um pouco feliz ou agradecido.

_Kaa-chan, eles vão morrer. - O garoto virou-se para a mãe. - Não tem como vencerem Gatou.

_O que você disse, seu pirralho?! - Naruto se levantou e começou a apontar para ele de novo. - Escuta aqui! Eu sou um herói que um dia irá se tornar um incrível ninja chamado Hokage! Não conheço esse tal de Gatou mas ele não é nada comparado a mim!

_Herói? O que você é? Estúpido? Não vem com essa de herói!

_O que?!! - Naruto andava enfurecido na direção de Inari. Sakura segurou sua blusa por trás e parecia não fazer força alguma, mas Naruto não conseguia dar nem mais um passo.

_Se você não quer morrer, é melhor sair daqui.

_Aonde você vai, Inari? - Tazuna perguntou.

_Olhar o oceano do meu quarto. - Ele disse. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

_Desculpe por ele.

Sakura soltou Naruto e ele andou em direção a porta. Saiu do quarto e Sakura o seguiu, antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira. Kouga se espreguiçou e foi se deitar na ponta do futon de Kakashi.

_"Cadê aquele garoto? Ele precisa aprender uma lição..." _- Naruto.

Naruto espiava por uma fresta na porta de um quarto e Sakura olhou por cima de sua cabeça. Viu Inari sentado na janela. Segurando alguma coisa. Chorava muito.

_Papai... - Ele disse.

Sakura pegou a mão de Naruto e puxou-a.

_Ele precisa ficar sozinho.

* * *

_Bem, hoje nós iremos começar o treinamento.

_Beleza! - Naruto exclamou, excitado.

_Mas antes... Eu quero falar sobre a habilidade ninja, chackra.

_Por que agora? - Sasuke reclamou.

_É. Mas é claro que eu sei tudo sobre chatra!

_É chackra! - Kakashi disse, com uma gota na cabeça. - Vá em frente, Sakura.

_Escute aqui, Naruto. Eu vou ser bem simples na explicação. - Sakura disse. - Chackra é a energia que um shinobi precisa para usar um jutsu. Essa energia contém duas partes: A energia do corpo, que está em cada uma de suas células, e a energia espiritual, adquirida através de treinamento e outras experiências. Então, basicamente, ao se fazer um jutsu, estamos trazendo e soltando essas duas energias. Isso é chamado expelir o chackra e é feito pelo processo de praticar um selo com as mãos. (Gente, no começo da minha fic eu tava colocando "ins" em vez de selo. Nem eu sei de onde eu tirei isso, mas só estou corrigindo o erro "n.n)

_Exato. - Aprovou Kakashi.

_Hã?! - Naruto exclamou. - Eu não entendi nada dessa explicação complicada, mas não é uma coisa que se aprende com o corpo?

_Naruto está certo. Nós já podemos usar jutsu. - Sasuke disse.

_Não. Vocês não estão usando o chackra corretamente.

_O que?!

_Bom, escutem... Como Sakura disse antes, soltar o chackra significa trazer a energia física e espiritual e mistura-las junto com o corpo. E baseado no que o jutsu usa, a quantidade e o tipo de chackra que será liberado é diferente. Vocês ainda não estão usando o chackra de maneira eficiente. Mesmo podendo liberar uma grande quantidade de chackra, a menos que você o controle corretamente o jutsu será enfraquecido e não funcionará, fazendo com que desperdice energia à toa. Então você não será capaz de lutar por muito tempo.

_Então o que devemos fazer? - Naruto perguntou.

_Aprender a controla-lo. Como é um treinamento muito duro, até a própria vida entra em jogo.

_O que iremos fazer? - Sakura perguntou, curiosa.

_Hmmm...? Subir em árvores.

_Subir em árvores? - Os três repetiram, incrédulos.

_Isso mesmo. Mas não irão usar nenhuma forma normal para subir. Vocês terão que escalar sem usar as mãos.

Os três o encararam, sem entender como fariam isso.

_Bem, vejam. - Kakashi fez um selo com as mãos e andou com suas muletas até uma árvore próxima. Pôs um pé nela e simplesmente começou a subir, como se a árvore fosse o chão.

_Ele tá subindo... - Naruto começou, espantado.

_Verticalmente... Usando somente as pernas.... - Sakura terminou. _"Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar disso antes."_

Kakashi parou de cabeça para baixo em um galho grosso que se estendia para o lado da árvore. Kouga miou alto, olhando para ele.

_Desse jeito. - Ele disse. - Concentrem o chackra nas solas dos pés e junte-os com a árvore. Isso é algo que se pode fazer depois de saber usar bem o chackra.

_Espera aí! Como subir em árvores vai nos deixar mais fortes? - Sakura perguntou.

_Essa é a questão. O propósito desse treinamento é... Ensinar como controlar e determinar a quantidade certa de chackra em certa área do corpo. E dizem que a sola do pé é a área mais difícil de acumular chackra. Então, se conseguirem fazer isso sem dificuldades, poderão aprender qualquer jutsu. Teoricamente. E em segundo isso é para você controlar o chackra que será liberado. Um ninja geralmente está acumulando seu chackra durante a batalha. Nesse tipo de situação é muito mais difícil acumular o chackra. Bom... Ficar falando e falando o dia inteiro não vai adiantar nada. Isso é algo que você terão que aprender a fazer. - Kakashi jogou três kunais na frente dos garotos. - Usem as kunais para marcar o ponto mais alto que conseguirem subir. Depois usem as marcas como um ponto e tentem ultrapassa-lo. Não adianta apenas tentar subir na árvore na primeira tentativa. Então dêem um tempo e tentem subir. Entenderam?

_Isso não é nada para mim! - Naruto disse, pegando sua kunai e fazendo pose. - Posso fazer isso antes do café da manhã! Pois eu sou "o que mais tem melhorado"!

_Chega de falar... Só escolham uma árvore e subam.

Os três fizeram o mesmo selo, acumulando chackra nos pés.

_Certo! Aqui vou eu! - Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura correram para suas árvores. Naruto deu dois passos em sua árvore e se estatelou no chão. Sasuke subiu um pouco mais, mas usou muito chackra e a madeira quebrou, obrigando-o a voltar para o chão.

_"Nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil controlar o chackra em apenas uma área. Usei muito chackra e a madeira quebrou, mas se eu abaixar a quantidade, não vai dar para subir e acontecerá isso." _- Sasuke pensou, olhando para Naruto, que rolava no chão segurando o galo na cabeça por causa da queda.

_"Bom, essa é a diferença entre Naruto e Sasuke..." - _Kakashi observava os dois.

_Isso é muito fácil! - Uma voz feminina disse. Todos olharam para o lado e viram Sakura. Sentada em um galho muito alto de uma árvore com um risco de kunai ao lado dela. Kouga arranhava a árvore em que sua dona estava, tentando subir.

Sasuke boaquiabriu-se.

_S-sakura-chan! - Naruto gritou, assustado.

Sakura deu uma risadinha e acenou para ele.

_Parece que quem está controlando melhor o chackra até agora, é a Sakura.

_Incrível, Sakura-chan! Essa é a garota que eu confio! - _"Se bem que eu não gostei muito disso..."_

_Droga! - Sasuke praguejou.

_ Sem falar que ela sabe bastante sobre chackra, seu controle e fôlego são impressionantes. Eu suponho que, a partir de agora, a Sakura é a que está mais perto de ser uma Hokage... diferente de certa pessoa. - Naruto olhou emburrado para seu sensei. - E acho que o clã Uchiha não está com tudo isso também. - Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

_Sensei, você não devia ficar falando essas coisas. - Sakura repreendeu-o.

Naruto e Sasuke se encararam com aquele olhar de quem começa uma disputa.

_Certo! Primeiro eu vou alcançar o Sasuke! Eu vou conseguir!

Inari observava toda a cena por trás de uma árvore. Sakura percebeu a presença de mais alguém e olhou para onde o garoto estava, mas ele já havia ido embora.

_Que perda de tempo... - Ele comentou, andando.

* * *

_Em algum lugar no País da Onda..._

Zabuza estava deitado em uma cama, sob os cuidados de um garoto mascarado. O garoto estava sentado em um banco ao lado dele.

_Por quanto tempo você vai ficar usando isso, Haku?

Haku tirou sua máscara e revelou um rosto jovem, bonito e delicado. Com traços femininos, mas mesmo assim muito bonitos. A porta se abriu e o garoto olhou para trás. Um homem baixo entrou, seguido por outros dois homens, que deveriam ser para sua segurança.

_Então... Você voltou derrotado. - Disse o homem. - Assim, até parece que os ninjas da névoa são patéticos. Você fala que é o próprio demônio, mas nem consegue vingar seus homens? Não me faça rir!

Haku se levantou. Os dois seguranças se preparavam para atacar, segurando as espadas.

_"Um ataque?"_

_Esperem. - Gatou passou pelos seus seguranças, indo em direção para o lugar onde Zabuza estava deitado. - Ei! Não tem por que ficar quieto. Por que não diz alguma coisa?

Gatou esticava a mão, com a finalidade de cutuca-lo. Mas antes que pudesse ao menos encostar nele, uma mão pálida agarrou seu pulso com força. Haku estava com uma expressão assustadora.

_Não toque em Zabuza-san com essas mãos imundas. - Ele disse, numa voz que não passava de um sussurro.

Haku aumentou a força no aperto, fazendo Gatou soltar um berro de dor.

_V-vai quebrar!!

Os dois seguranças puxaram as espadas. Mas em um piscar de olhos, Haku estava ao lado deles, segurando suas próprias espadas e colocando-as em seus pescoços.

_"Impossível..."_

_"Ele se moveu... por um instante..."_

_Vocês não deviam fazer isso. Eu não estou de bom humor agora. - Ele falou, jogando as espadas para o lado.

_Mais uma chance! Se você falhar de novo, não será mais bem vindo aqui! Lembre-se disso!! Vamos. - Gatou e seus dois seguranças foram embora.

Haku voltou a se sentar em seu banco.

_Haku, você não precisava... - Zabuza começou. Segurava uma kunai por debaixo do lençol.

_Eu sei. Mas ainda é muito cedo para matar o Gatou... Se fizermos isso agora, eles virão atrás de nós. De novo... Devemos ser pacientes por enquanto.

_É... Você está certo.

* * *

Os garotos continuavam treinando. Naruto acabava de levar mais um tombo. Na árvore de Sasuke havia muitas marcas de kunai, mas ele não progredira muito depois do local onde a madeira quebrara. Descansava um pouco, apoiado em sua árvore. Sakura estava deitada, ofegante, com Kouga ao seu lado. Acabara de chegar ao topo de mais uma árvore.

_"Eu estou acabada. Quanto tempo esses dois ainda aguentam? " _- Sakura olhou para seus dois companheiros de time. Naruto passava a mão em mais um galo e olhava para sua árvore. - _"Mas Naruto nem está mostrando resultados... Já está na hora de ele começar a reclamar e desistir."_

Naruto se levantou e gritou:

_Droga!

_"É... eu sabia. Mas ele é bem previsível." - _Sakura se sentou.

Naruto olhou para Sakura e parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa. Depois andou até ela e se abaixou até ficar em seu nível.

_Ei. Você pode me dar algumas dicas? - Ele pediu, falando baixinho para que só ela ouvisse.

_Huh?

_Você já chegou no topo de três árvores! Só me dê algumas dicas, vamos. Mas não diga nada para o Sasuke. - E sorriu para a garota.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso minha queridas leitoras, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Please, mandem reviews com suas opiniões e sugestões, ok?**

**E eu vou começar a fazer capítulos maiores, para a minha fic não ficar com uns 30 capítulos.**

**Bem, é só isso.**

**Bjs e até o próximo capítulo.**

******Mand-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minnna-san!

Como prometido, aqui está um capítulo bem maior. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, é ótimo saber que as pessoas gostam da minha fic. Espero que vocês gostem do meu décimo capítulo postado n.n********************************************

**************************

* * *

Capítulo X**

Sakura bocejava, sentada à um canto na construção da ponte. Kouga estava sentado ao lado dela.

_Parece que você está cansada de não fazer nada. Onde estão os outros dois? - Tazuna passava pela garota, carregando material para a construção.

_Estão treinando nas árvores.

_Você não devia estar lá também?

_Não. Eu já terminei o treinamento. Kakashi-sensei nos deu um tarefa. Eu consegui terminar mas eles ainda não. Então, sensei me disse para vir aqui te proteger.

_Sério? - Tazuna usou um tom de surpresa que fez uma veia pulsar na testa da garota.

_Ei, Tazuna! - Um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos se aproximava de Tazuna.

_O que foi, Giichi?

_Ah, bom... Eu estive pensando e... Eu posso parar de trabalhar na ponte?

_Mas por que? Tão de repente!

_Tazuna, nós estamos trabalhando juntos há um bom tempo. Eu quero te ajudar, mas desse jeito... Gatou virá atrás de nós também. E se você for morto, qual vai ser o propósito disso tudo? Por que não paramos de construir a ponte agora?

_"Covarde."_- Sakura pensou, observando a conversa dos dois.

_Eu não posso. Essa ponte é a nossa ponte. Essa é a ponte que começamos a construir juntos, acreditando que traria benefícios para a nossa pobre cidade.

_Mas se perdermos as nossas vidas... - O homem tentou argumentar.

_Já está tarde. Vamos parar por hoje. - Tazuna disse, passando por Giichi.

_Tazuna!

_Eu não estou te obrigando a ficar, Giichi. Você não precisa vir amanhã.

* * *

_Droga! Mas o que está acontecendo?! - Naruto gritava, sentado no chão. Olhava para a sua árvore.

Sasuke estava ajoelhado, ofegante. Estavam exaustos, mas o orgulho os impedia de parar. Os dois se encararam, estreitando os olhos.

_"Eu não vou perder pra você!"_- Naruto.

Se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e correram para as suas árvores.

* * *

_Pra onde estamos indo? - Sakura perguntou para Tazuna. Andavam lado a lado por um mercado movimentado. Kouga acompanhava sua dona.

_Eu preciso comprar comida para o jantar.

Sakura observava o local. Havia muitos mendigos pela rua. Muitos eram crianças. Em algum lugar distante alguém gritava "Ladrão".

_"O que há de errado com essa vila?"_

_É aqui. - Tazuna entrou em uma loja e Sakura o seguiu. Um homem malvestido entrou logo após eles.

Havia muita pouca comida a venda. Quase nada. O homem malvestido parou atrás de Sakura. Olhou para a bolsa que a menina levava e colocou a mão lá dentro, tentando roubar alguma coisa. A garota sentiu o toque e entendeu como outra coisa. Kouga rosnou.

_TARADO!! - Deu um chute tão forte no homem que ele foi parar do lado de fora da loja.

_Você realmente me surpreendeu. - Tazuna disse, quando estavam voltando.

_Aquele... Pervertido... - Sakura estava a um ponto de explodir de raiva. De repente, uma mão puxou sua roupa pela parte de trás. _"De novo?" - _Ei, você! - Sakura se virava, pronta para dar um belo soco no pervertido. Então ela viu uma criança. Uma garotinha de lindos olhos azuis.

_Moça bonita, por favor? - Ela pediu, sorrindo, com as duas mãos estendidas.

Sakura olhou com pena para a garotinha por alguns segundos. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

_Ah, claro. - Mexeu em sua bolsa e encheu as mãos da menina com balinhas. - Aqui.

Os olhos da garota até brilharam de alegria com o pouco que havia ganhado.

_Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu, antes de ir embora correndo. Sakura deu um sorriso triste, secou as lágrimas.

_Foi sempre assim desde que Gatou chegou. Todos os adultos perderam as esperanças. É por isso que nós precisamos daquela ponte agora. Um símbolo de coragem. Nós precisamos que as pessoas percam o medo e tenham vontade de lutar por si mesmas. Se aquela ponte... Se aquela ponte pudesse ser completada... A cidade voltaria a ser o que era antes... As pessoas voltariam a ser do jeito que eram... - Tazuna cerrou os punhos.

_E elas voltarão. A ponte será completada. - Tazuna olhou surpreso para a garota. - Cumpriremos nossa missão até o fim.

* * *

O Sol estava se pondo. Naruto e Sasuke ainda treinavam, correndo verticalmente em suas árvores. Subiam lado a lado em diferentes árvores, mas Naruto chegou a um ponto onde não conseguia mais acompanhar Sasuke e voltou ao chão. Sasuke continuou correndo.

_"Droga! Sasuke continua subindo."_

Sasuke também voltou ao chão depois de alguns segundos.

_"Droga! Ele está me alcançando!"_ - Sasuke pensou, enquanto caia, derrapando no chão.

Naruto olhou para o moreno com raiva.

_"Mas que droga! Não."_- Naruto balançou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento. - _"Tenho que parar de pensar no Sasuke. Assim eu vou acabar perdendo a concentração. Preciso me concentrar no que a Sakura-chan me disse."_

__Está bem. Eu posso dar algumas dicas. Escute, o chackra usa a energia espiritual, então você não pode ficar impaciente ou perder a concentração. Para acumular o chackra no seu pé, você tem que relaxar e se concentrar na árvore._

_"Concentrar, concentrar. Ótimo, está funcionando! Certo, aqui vou eu!!"_- Naruto corria para sua árvore quando uma voz o desconcentrou.

_Ei, Naruto! - Naruto acabou tropeçando por causa do chamado, e caiu.

_Qual é o seu problema?!! Não dá pra ver que eu estou tentando me concentrar?!! - Naruto gritou, furioso. Depois se sentou de pernas cruzadas e olhou para ele, esperando para saber o que o garoto queria.

_Hum... bom... é que... - Sasuke parecia um pouco sem graça.

_O que foi? - Naruto perguntou, emburrado, cruzando os braços.

_"É raro ele falar comigo..."_

_Mais cedo, você... pediu para a Sakura algumas dicas, não é? O que ela te disse? - Ele perguntou, constrangido.

O rosto de Naruto se abriu em um sorriso maldoso.

_Eu não vou dizer.

Sasuke encarou-o, profundamente irritado.

_Naruto! Uchiha-san! - Sakura vinha andando até eles. Kouga vinha atrás dela.

_Sakura-chan?

_Sakura.

_Venham jantar. Vocês já estão treinando há muito tempo. - Ela sorriu para eles. - Devem estar com fome.

* * *

_Isso é divertido! Já faz um bom tempo que eu não me sento para comer com tantas pessoas. - Tazuna disse. Todos estavam jantando. Sakura comia educadamente, embora sua expressão demonstrasse que estava irritada com alguma coisa. Naruto e Sasuke devoravam a comida tão rápido que a garota duvidava que eles estivessem ao menos mastigando.

_Mais! - Naruto e Sasuke pediram ao mesmo tempo, levantando das cadeiras. Trocaram olhares furiosos por causa disso.

Sakura colocou sua tigela na mesa e olhou irritada para os dois.

_Olha, eu sei que vocês treinaram muito, mas não é possível que vocês estejam com tanta fome assim. E além do mais, se continuarem fazendo isso, vão vomitar. - Logo depois da garota dizer isso, os dois arregalaram os olhos e colocaram a cabeça embaixo da mesa. Então veio o barulho desagradável de vômito caindo no chão. - Então, parem de comer!! - Ela gritou, aborrecida.

_Não. Eu preciso comer. - Sasuke disse, levantando a cabeça e limpando a boca.

_É, precisamos. Porque temos que ficar fortes o mais rápido possível.

Kakashi acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

_Mas não precisa vomitar. - Ele disse.

Depois do jantar, todos estavam sentados à mesa, bebendo chá, exceto Sakura, que observava uma foto no parede, e a mãe de Inari, que lavava os pratos. Kouga estava deitado no chão.

_Hum... Por que tem uma foto rasgada na parede? - Sakura perguntou. - Inari-kun estava olhando para ela durante o jantar. Parece que alguém rasgou propositalmente a pessoa que estava na foto.

O ar repentinamente ficou tenso. Tazuna, Inari e sua mãe congelaram.

_Aaaah... Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia? Desculpe, não precisam responder. - Sakura sacudia as mãos.

_É meu marido.

_O homem que um dia foi chamado de herói dessa cidade... - Tazuna disse.

Nessa hora, Inari se levantou da mesa e caminhou até a porta.

_Inari, aonde você vai? - Mas o garoto não respondeu e saiu da sala.

A mãe do garoto foi atrás dele.

_Pai! Eu disse pra você não falar dele na frente do Inari! - Ela disse, antes de sair.

_O que há de errado com o Inari-kun? - Sakura perguntou, depois de uma pausa.

_Parece que tem uma história por trás disso. - Kakashi se virou para Tazuna.

Tazuna deu um longo suspiro.

_Inari teve um pai, mas não relacionado por sangue. Eles eram muito unidos, como pai e filho. Inari era muito feliz naquela época... mas... - Tazuna cerrou os punhos. Lágrimas caíam sobre a mesa. - O Inari mudou... desde o acidente com seu pai. Desde aquele dia... Ninguém mais nessa vila teve coragem para enfrentar Gatou, por causa daquele acidente...

_Acidente?

_O que aconteceu com Inari-kun?

_Antes de começar, primeiro eu devo contar sobre o homem que foi chamado de herói por esse país. - Tazuna tirou os óculos e enxugou as lágrimas.

_Herói...?

_Isso foi a três anos, quando Inari conheceu esse homem. Alguns garotos fizeram uma brincadeira maldosa com ele. Nessa brincadeira, Inari quase se afogou, mas esse homem conseguiu salva-lo. O nome dele era Kaiza, um pescador que veio aqui seguindo seus sonhos. Depois do ocorrido, Kaiza e Inari se tornaram grandes amigos. Talvez seja porque o pai verdadeiro de Inari tinha morrido antes de ele o conhecer, mas ele e Kaiza eram inseparáveis, assim como pai e filho. Não demorou muito e Kaiza se juntou a nossa família.

Todos o ouviam com a maior atenção.

_Kaiza também era o homem que essa cidade precisava. Não hesitava nenhum segundo em ajudar qualquer um, qualquer pessoa, arriscava a própria vida para proteger essa cidade. Kaiza foi chamado de herói e Inari não poderia estar mais orgulhoso dele. Logo depois, Gatou apareceu na cidade. E um dia... Seus homens pegaram Kaiza e o espancaram. Gatou não queria que ninguém o atrapalhasse. No dia seguinte, ele foi exposto as pessoas. Amarrado nos pulsos e nas pernas. E na frente de todos, na frente de Inari, ele o matou. Depois daquele dia, Inari mudou. Ninguém mais teve coragem de enfrentar Gatou depois do ocorrido.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. Até Naruto se levantar abruptamente da mesa, tropeçar e cair no chão. Kouga, que estava deitado perto de onde ele caiu, bufou irritado e se escondeu em baixo da cadeira de Sakura.

_O que você está fazendo, Naruto? - Sakura perguntou, olhando para ele.

_Se está pensando em treinar, pode esquecer. Você já liberou muito chackra. Só mais um pouco e você pode morrer.

_Eu vou provar... - Ele disse, se levantando.

_Provar o que?

_Eu vou provar que neste mundo... Existem heróis. - Ele respondeu, com um brilho de determinação no olhar.

* * *

Haku colhia ervas medicinais na floresta. Usava um kimono rosa e seus cabelos estavam soltos, o que o fazia ficar exatamente igual a uma garota. Perto de onde ele estava, um garoto de cabelos loiros dormia profundamente, com uma kunai na mão. Haku se demorou um pouco mais olhando sua bandana, com o símbolo de Konoha. Parecia se lembrar de algo. Crispou os lábios e se levantou, caminhando lentamente até o garoto. Parou, avaliando-o. Depois se abaixou e levou a mão ao pescoço dele.

* * *

_Bom dia. - Sakura murmurou, sentando-se a mesa.

_Aqui. - A mãe de Inari pôs uma tigela para ela.

_Obrigada.

Kakashi mexia distraído em sua bandana.

_Naruto não voltou na noite passada? - Tazuna perguntou.

_Ele deve ter treinado a noite inteira. - Sakura respondeu. - Mesmo depois que Kakashi-sensei disse que era perigoso.

_Espero que Naruto esteja bem. - Comentou a mulher. - Uma criança sozinha na floresta à noite...

_Não se preocupe. Ele pode não parecer mas é um bom ninja. - Kakashi tranquilizou-a.

_Eu não tenho tanta certeza. É bem capaz daquele idiota estar morto agora. - Sasuke disse, desdenhoso.

_Não diga uma coisa dessas, Uchiha-san. - Sakura olhou feio para ele. - Com licença.

A garota se levantou da mesa, indo em direção a porta. Kouga foi atrás dela.

_Aonde você vai, Sakura? - Kakashi perguntou.

_Vou procurar o Naruto. - E dizendo isso ela saiu.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke se levantou também.

_Sasuke?

_Vou caminhar...

* * *

Haku estava com a mão a centímetros do pescoço de Naruto quando pareceu hesitar. Baixou a mão e começou a balança-lo.

_Você vai ficar resfriado se dormir num lugar desses. - Ele disse.

Naruto abriu os olhos. Sentou-se, bocejando.

_Quem é você? - Ele perguntou, virando-se para Haku.

Haku sorriu. Naruto corou. Achava que ele era uma garota.

_Você me acordou, senhorita? Então, o que anda fazendo por aqui?

_Coletando ervas medicinais. - Haku respondeu.

_Ervas?

_Isso mesmo. Para curar ferimentos e doenças.

Naruto começou a ajudar Haku a colher as ervas.

_Você trabalha cedo, senhorita. - Ele comentou.

_Você também. O que estava fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso.

_Treinando!! - Ele berrou.

Haku pareceu levemente assustado com o garoto. Nunca havia visto tanta empolgação assim.

_Você deve ser um ninja, não é? Com essa faixa na cabeça.

_Você percebeu, então. Isso mesmo, eu sou um ninja. - Naruto ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

_Você é incrível, hein?

Naruto passou a mão na cabeça.

_Mas por que você está treinando?

_É porque eu quero ficar mais forte.

_Mas você já parece muito forte.

_Não, não. Eu quero ficar mais forte ainda.

_Por que?

_Porque assim eu poderei me tornar o melhor ninja da minha vila! E vou fazer com que todos reconheçam a minha força! Mas agora eu preciso provar uma coisa para uma pessoa. - Ele disse.

_Isso é para alguém? - Haku perguntou. - Ou é para você mesmo?

Naruto fez um barulho de quem não entende a pergunta. Haku riu.

_Qual é a graça?

_Você tem alguma pessoa que é especial pra você?

_Especial... O que você está tentando dizer, senhorita?

Haku parou por um momento, encarava o nada. Pensava em algo. Ou melhor, alguém. _"Zabuza-san..."_

_Quando alguém tem algo especial para proteger... é quando a pessoa pode ficar realmente forte.

_É, eu entendo bem isso. - Naruto sorriu.

_Você ficará mais forte. - Haku pegou sua cesta e se levantou.

_Sim! - Ele confirmou.

_Nos encontraremos novamente algum dia. - Haku deu as costas a Naruto. - Ah, e... Eu sou um garoto.

Naruto ficou realmente assustado.

_"Não pode ser!!"_

Sakura corria pela floresta a procura de seu companheiro de time, Kouga em seu encalço. No caminho passou direto por Haku. Não lhe deu atenção.

_Mas que coisa... Que estranho... Esse mundo é cheio de mistérios... - Naruto murmurava.

_Naruto! - Sakura exclamou.

_Sakura-chan?

_Você está bem? Está machucado? Não devia ter feito isso!! Me deixou preocupada! De onde tirou essa ideia? Quase me mata do coração! E Kakashi-sensei disse ontem que você poderia morrer!!

Sakura falava tudo muito rápido, apertando o braço de Naruto.

_S-sakura-chan, está tudo bem. - Naruto tentava se livrar do aperto da garota, que estava começando a doer. Kouga miou alto.

_E você ainda nem tomou café! Vai acabar desmaiando e... O que foi?

Naruto exibia um grande sorriso.

_Você estava preocupada comigo, Sakura-chan? - Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

_Claro que estava. Nós somos amigos, não somos? - Naruto pareceu levemente desapontado.

Nessa hora Sasuke chegou na clareira.

_É. Eu bem que estava me perguntando quanto tempo você levaria pra me alcançar. - Sakura comentou.

Sasuke a encarou, um pouco desconcertado.

_O que? Você achou que eu não sabia que você estava me seguindo?

_Bem... eu...

_E então, Naruto? Como foi o seu treino?

Naruto soltou uma risada estranha.

_Vejam só o que consigo fazer.

* * *

_Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!

Kakashi procurava seu time.

_Mas o que é que esses três estão fazendo?

De repente, uma kunai foi lançada ao seus pés. Kakashi procurou de onde ela vinha e viu Naruto sentado a um galho realmente alto, com Sakura ao seu lado. Kouga estava sentado no chão, ao lado da mesma árvore.

_O que você achou, Kakashi-sensei? Veja como eu consigo subir alto agora!!

_"Então ele cresceu um pouco."_

_Oaaah! - Naruto que tentara se levantar, desequilibrou e caiu.

_"Isso é mau!"_

Sakura gritou.

Mas ele grudou os pés pelo lado de baixo do galho.

_Vocês caíram nessa!! Haha!!

Sakura rolou os olhos. Naruto se desconcentrou e começou a cair de verdade.

_Naruto! - Sakura tentou agarra-lo. Sasuke correu verticalmente por outra árvore e pulou a tempo de agarrar Naruto pelo tornozelo.

_Você é mesmo um idiota. - Sasuke disse, com a voz ligeiramente tremida pelo esforço de segurar Naruto e manter os pés colados no galho. Naruto sorriu, constrangido.

_"Esses garotos estão aprendendo bem." - _Kakashi sorriu.

* * *

_Você está quase recuperado.

_Certo. Só mais um pouco, Haku. - Zabuza estava sentado em um poltrona, com Haku ao seu lado.

_Sim.

* * *

À noite, Naruto e Sasuke subiram ao topo de duas árvores absurdamente altas. Sakura sentava ao topo de uma terceira. Aparentemente estava ali há mais tempo que os dois.

_Devemos voltar?

_Sim!

Sakura sorriu para os dois. Depois se levantou e começou a correr por sua árvore, de volta ao chão.

_Eles estão atrasados. - Kakashi comentou.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke e Sakura entraram, ajudando Naruto a andar. Kouga andava ao lado deles.

_O que é isso? Vocês dois estão todos sujos e acabados. - Sakura não tinha nenhum arranhão.

Naruto riu, mostrando um sorriso de triunfo.

_Os dois conseguiram chegar ao topo. - Sakura disse.

_Ótimo! Naruto, Sasuke! Amanhã vocês protegerão Tazuna-san também.

_Beleza! - Naruto comemorou, dando um soco no ar e se desequilibrando. Caiu, levanto Sasuke junto. Sakura o havia soltado.

_Seu idiota. - Sasuke reclamou.

Sakura riu.

_A ponte está quase pronta, tudo graças a vocês. - Tazuna agradeceu, quando todos se sentaram a mesa.

_Mas tomem cuidado para não exagerarem. - Recomendou a mulher.

_Eu queria ter perguntado antes, mas... Por que continuaram aqui quando eu menti sobre a missão?

Kakashi coçou o queixo.

_Abandonar uma tarefa não é um ato corajoso. Por trás da coragem, não há nada. Essas são as palavras do primeiro Hokage.

Naruto dormia sobre a mesa. Inari o observava, pensando em seu pai. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Ele tremia.

_Por que...

Naruto levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Olhou para Inari.

_Que?

_Por que você é tão insistente assim?!! - Ele perguntou, se levantando e apoiando as mãos na mesa. - Mesmo se você treinar não vai conseguir vencer os homens do Gatou! Não importa o quanto você tente! Contra o forte, o fraco perde!

_E é exatamente por isso que não vamos perder. - Sakura disse a ele com rispidez. - Não somos fracos.

_Não se intrometa! - Inari brigou com a garota.

_Ah, fique quieto... Eu sou diferente de você. - Naruto falou.

_Cale a boca! Eu fico bravo só de olhar pra você! Você não sabe nada sobre esse país!! Você nunca teve um vida dura, você sempre está sorrindo! Eu não sou como você!!

_Então vai ficar chorando o dia inteiro? - Perguntou Naruto, sua voz assumindo um tom sério. - Um idiota como você deve ficar só chorando mesmo!

Sakura olhou para Inari. Parecia um pouco surpreso. Naruto se levantou da mesa e foi embora.

* * *

_Posso me juntar a você?

Inari observava o oceano e parecia perdido em pensamentos. Kakashi parou perto a ele e como não obteve resposta, se sentou. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Kakashi resolveu falar.

_Naruto não teve a intenção de te ofender com o que ele disse. Às vezes ele não costuma usar muito a cabeça...

Inari continuou em silêncio.

_Nós escutamos de Tazuna-san a história do seu pai. Como você, Naruto também teve uma infância sem o pai. Na verdade, ele não chegou a conhecer os pais. E ele nunca teve um amigo... - Inari olhou para Kakashi, surpreso com a notícia. - Mas eu nunca vi ele chorando ou reclamando uma vez sequer. Ele sempre... Tentou fazer o melhor para as pessoas o reconhecerem... Por esse sonho, ele poderia arriscar a vida a qualquer hora... Ele já deve estar cansado de chorar. Então ele entendeu o que realmente significa ser forte. Igual ao seu pai. Naruto deve entender seus sentimentos melhor do que qualquer um. O que ele disse para você... Provavelmente foi o que ele disse para ele mesmo, várias vezes.

* * *

_Por favor, tome conta do Naruto. - Kakashi pediu.

Naruto dormia esparramado em seu futon, e não parecia que iria levantar tão cedo.

_Ele usou o corpo até o limite. Diga para ele não se mover hoje.

_Kakashi-san, está tudo bem com o seu corpo? - A mulher perguntou.

_Eu estou bem. - Kakashi tranquilizou-a.

_Bom, vamos indo. - Disse Tazuna e ele, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi foram para a ponte.

* * *

_O que você está fazendo? - Gatou perguntou. - Eu não contratei vocês para ficarem brincando por aí. Ei, Zabuza! Você está escutando? Ei!!

Zabuza pisou no telefone que usava, quebrando-o.

_Vamos, Haku.

_Hai.

Haku e Zabuza andavam de barco, e estavam muito próximos a ponte de Tazuna.

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos para a claridade que entrava pela janela. Ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. Sentou-se abruptamente.

_Dormi demais!! - Ele gritou.

Correu de pijama para a cozinha e meteu a cabeça para fora da porta.

_Ei! Onde está todo mundo?

_Ah, Naruto-kun. - A mulher virou a cabeça para trás. - Você deve descansar hoje. Foi seu sensei quem disse.

Naruto soltou uma exclamação e voltou para o quarto. Trocou de roupa rapidamente.

_Eu sabia! Eles me deixaram pra trás! - Correu para a porta da casa. - Estou indo!!

* * *

_Ah! O que é isso?!! - Os companheiros da construção de Tazuna estavam no chão, feridos. Sakura instantaneamente acionou o seu Kotsugan e começou a vasculhar o local. - O que foi que aconteceu?!

_Zabuza está aqui.

_"Não pode ser."_

Uma forte névoa os envolveu. _"Essa névoa!"_

_Sasuke, Sakura! Se preparem.

Sakura puxou sua espada. Olhava para todos os lados, mas nem mesmo seu Kotsugan a ajudava com toda aquela névoa. Afinal, ainda não sabia conrolá-lo direito.

_Desculpe pela demora, Kakashi - Disse uma voz. - Você continua com esses pirralhos... Está tremendo de novo, pobre criança. - Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Sete Zabuzas haviam aparecido ao seu redor. Mas de repente, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

_Estou tremendo de ansiedade. - Ele disse.

_Faça, Sasuke. - Kakashi sorriu para ele.

Com movimentou muito rápidos, Sasuke cortou todos os Zabuzas, que viraram água.

_Oh, ele viu através dos clones de água. Esse garoto melhorou bastante. Parece que um rival finalmente apareceu, não é, Haku?

Zabuza e Haku apareceram lado a lado.

_É mesmo.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Então, o que acharam? Muito grande ou eu posso aumentar?**

**Me mandem reviews sobre isso ok? **

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo!

Desculpem pela demora, eu estava sem tempo nenhum pra escrever. Mas, finalmente, aqui está! Capítulo 11 completo!!

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Naruto pulava de árvore em árvore. Tentava chegar a ponte o mais rápido possível.

_Droga! Eu estou muito atrasado! - Ele reclamava.

* * *

Haku e Zabuza encaravam as quatro pessoas à sua frente. Nenhum deles se moveu por um momento.

_Ora, ora... Então nós estávamos certos a respeito desse garoto. - Kakashi comentou.

_Então, o que ele disse sobre ser um oinin era tudo mentira? - Tazuna perguntou.

_Obviamente ele é um companheiro do Zabuza.

Sakura encarou o garoto por um momento. Até Sasuke dizer inesperadamente:

_Eu luto com ele.

_Heh?

_Nos enganando daquela forma... Esse tipo de gente é o que mais odeio.

_Você odeia muitas coisas, Uchiha-san. - Sakura disse, olhando para as costas de Sasuke.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça.

_Um jovem garoto impressionante. Apesar que os clones tinham um décimo da força original, para ser capaz de fazer aquilo... - Haku disse.

_Mas ganhamos a primeira vantagem. Vá!

_Hai.

Haku foi em direção a Sasuke. Era realmente muito rápido. Tentou ataca-lo com uma agulha, mas Sasuke defendeu-se com sua kunai.

_"Oh, ele conseguiu acompanha-lo mesmo naquela velocidade." _- Zabuza.

_Sakura, fique na frente de Tazuna e não saia do meu lado. Deixe Sasuke cuidar dele.

_Hai, hai. - Disse Sakura, visivelmente desapontada por não poder fazer nada. - Kouga, vá embora daqui. Nos encontre depois.

Kouga obedeceu sua dona e foi embora da ponte. Haku e Sasuke se moviam a uma velocidade incrível. Um tentando perfurar o outro.

_Eu não quero ter que matar você. - Haku disse. - Mas eu não vou desistir. E você?

_Não seja tolo.

_Entendo. De qualquer forma, você não vai conseguir acompanhar minha velocidade na próxima. Sem falar que eu já ganhei duas vantagens.

_Duas vantagens? - Repetiu Sasuke.

_A primeira é por causa da água no chão. E a segunda é que você está com uma das mãos ocupadas. A única coisa que você pode fazer agora e fugir dos meus ataques. - Esclareceu Haku. Então, com a mão livre ele começou a fazer alguns selos.

_"O que? Com uma mão?" _- Sasuke.

_"Com uma mão? Eu nunca tinha visto isso antes." _- Kakashi.

_Jutsu secreto: Agulhas voadoras aquáticas. - Haku pisou forte na água, fazendo com que ela ficasse no ar e começasse a formar agulhas líquidas.

_"Ele usa a mesma técnica que eu." _- Sakura.

As agulhas voaram em direção a Sasuke.

_"Lembre-se do treinamento. Libere seu chackra. Concentre-o nas pernas!" _- Sasuke.

Haku pulou para trás, para sair do alcance das agulhas, mas Sasuke não estava mais lá.

_"Sumiu."_

Várias shurikens foram jogadas em sua direção, obrigando-o a ir para trás para se desviar. Sasuke apareceu atrás dele.

_Você é bem devagar. Daqui pra frente, você só será capaz de fugir dos meus ataques. - Sasuke repetiu as palavras de Haku.

Haku virou para trás. Os dois se atacavam com tanta ferocidade que até assustava. Haku tentou ataca-lo por baixo e Sasuke deu um chute nele, fazendo-o cair para trás.

_"Haku perdeu na velocidade?" _- Zabuza olhava para Haku um pouco assustado.

_Parece que eu tenho a vantagem na velocidade. - Sasuke comentou.

_Eu não pude deixar você subestimar meu time chamando-os de "pirralhos". Sasuke é o novato número um da Vila da Folha. Sakura é a mais brilhante. E o outro é... O desinibido, o hiperativo, o número um de trás para frente, Naruto!

Zabuza deu uma de suas risadas.

_Haku, você percebeu? Nesse ponto nós estamos perdendo.

_É. - E dizendo isso, Haku começou a liberar uma grande quantidade de chackra. Tudo começou a ficar frio.

_O que é esse frio?

_Haku fez um selo com as mãos._

_Jutsu secreto: - Sasuke foi cercado por espelhos de gelo. Olhava boquiaberto para eles. - Espelhos de gelo demoníacos.

_"A-aquele jutsu... Eu já ouvi falar dele." _- Sakura.

Haku andou até o espelho mais próximo e encostou a mão nele. Começou a entrar dentro do espelho, como se estivesse sendo sugado. Sua imagem se projetou em todos os espelhos.

_Droga. - Kakashi correu em direção aos espelhos, mas Zabuza o bloqueou.

_O seu oponente... Sou eu! - Ele disse. - Contra aquele jutsu ele está acabado.

_Bom, podemos começar? - Perguntou Haku. - Vou te mostrar a minha verdadeira velocidade.

Várias agulhas foram jogadas em Sasuke de todas as direções, mas não havia como ele se defender. Todos ouviam seus gritos, inclusive uma Sakura muito assustada.

_Se você tentar passar por mim para ajudá-lo, eu mato esses dois. - Zabuza ameaçou.

_Tazuna-san... Me desculpe mas eu terei que deixa-lo sozinho por um momento. - Sakura disse baixinho, para que só Tazuna a ouvisse.

_Certo, vá.

Sakura sabia que somente armas comuns não adiantariam. Correu em direção aos espelhos. Kakashi a acompanhou com o olhar.

_"Quem sabe... Gelo contra gelo?__" _

Ergueu as mãos e juntou um pouco de água, tentando fazer com que ficassem com a forma de uma kunai. Congelou a água e jogou a kunai com toda a força que conseguiu em um dos espelhos, mas Haku saiu de dentro dele e segurou-a. Examinou o objeto por alguns momentos.

_"Uma kunai de gelo? Interessante."_

Virou-se para Sasuke com a kunai na mão. Sasuke estava ajoelhado no chão, com incontáveis cortes por causa das agulhas. Haku começou a dar seu primeiro passo em direção a ele, quando uma shuriken veio voando em direção a ele e atingiu a sua máscara. Haku caiu. Uma grande quantidade de fumaça invadiu o local. Levantou-se depois de alguns segundos.

_"Aquele idiota! Exibido..." _- Sasuke.

_Hiperativo, número um de trás para frente... - Haku repetiu as palavras de Kakashi. Uma rachadura era visível em sua máscara.

A fumaça foi se dissipando, revelando uma figura de roupas encadalosamente laranjas.

_Uzumaki Naruto! Finalmente chegou! - Ele disse em voz alta, com um sorriso.

Por alguns segundos, a atenção de todos ficou voltada para o loiro.

_Agora que estou aqui, tudo ficará bem.

_Oh! - Tazuna exclamou.

_Naruto!

_"Aquele pirralho, é?" _- Zabuza.

_"Idiota! Mas que raio de entrada mais barulhenta foi essa?" _- Kakashi.

_"Aquele garoto..." _- Haku se lembrou de seu encontro com Naruto, na clareira da floresta.

_Certo! Aqui vou eu! Kage bunshin no...

Mas antes que Naruto pudesse completar a técnica, Zabuza jogou quatro shurikens em sua direção.

_Droga! Naruto, mexa-se! - Kakashi berrou.

Naruto não parecia capaz de se mover. Sakura conseguiu evitar uma tragédia, jogando quatro agulhas nas shurikens.

_Naruto, o que você pensa que está fazendo?!! - Sakura ralhou com ele.

_Que idiota usaria um jutsu bem na frente do inimigo? - Naruto olhou para os dois. Esperava que todos ficassem felizes por ele ter chegado.

Haku observava Naruto sem mover nem um centímetro.

_Haku, o que você está pensando?

_Zabuza-san, essa criança... - Ele começou, sem tirar os olhos de Naruto. - Por favor, me deixe lutar com ele do meu jeito.

_O que? - Naruto perguntou.

Zabuza encarou Haku por alguns momentos. Então fez um barulho de quem já esperava por isso.

_Então você quer que eu não interfira, Haku? - Zabuza perguntou.

Haku não respondeu.

_Você continua bonzinho como sempre...

_Desculpe.

_"Bonzinho... Ele está certo! Ainda não atacou em uma área com dano alto... Ele não está tentando me matar?" _- Sasuke parecia repentinamente com raiva de Haku. Achava que o garoto estava brincando com ele.

_Bom, então eu só tenho que derrotar você primeiro. - Naruto disse.

Sakura e Kakashi se entreolharam, ambos pensando a mesma coisa. Aquilo era demais para Naruto. Kakashi endureceu a expressão, moveu-se um pouco. Zabuza voltou sua atenção para ele.

_Ei, não tente fazer nada. Você sabe o que vai acontecer com o velho se você o deixar. - Zabuza ameaçou.

Sakura sentiu uma raiva imensa.

_Ah, sim. Eu sou um poste e não sei me defender. - Sakura olhou feio para ele.

_Sakura... - Kakashi lançou um olhar de censura à garota. Sakura bufou.

_Por que nós não só assistimos as crianças lutarem? - Zabuza perguntou.

Naruto brigava com Haku por os ter enganado. Sakura esperava que Sasuke aproveitasse essa chance para sair de perto dos espelhos. Sasuke, no entanto, puxava uma kunai de sua bolsa.

_"Você não devia ficar tão distraído."_

Jogou a kunai com força em Haku, que meramente desviou a cabeça um pouco para trás. Naruto reparou, pela primeira vez, que havia alguém dentro do círculo de espelhos.

_Sasuke?

_Eu não esqueci de você. - Haku disse.

_"Então era ali que ele estava." _- Naruto.

_Eu gostaria que você simplesmente continuasse aí no chão, mas parece que isso não vai acontecer. Certo, vamos terminar as coisas entre nós primeiro. - Começou a caminhar em direção a um dos espelhos.

_Ei! - Naruto chamou.

_Naruto, terminamos isso depois. - Haku entrou dentro de um espelho.

_"O que há com ele?" _- Naruto.

_"Aí vem ele!" _- Sasuke.

Haku estava no espelho diretamente a frente de Sasuke. O garoto olhou para trás. Não havia mais nenhuma imagem dele nos outros espelhos.

_"Certo, ele está ali então."_ - Colocou a mão em sua bolsa de armas para pegar uma.

_Eu estou aqui. - Disse uma voz atrás dele, que fez Sasuke se assustar.

Haku desaparecera do espelho a sua frente.

_"Ele se transportou? Como?"_

Olhou para trás, a tempo de ver a imagem de Haku se projetando em todos os espelhos. Incontáveis agulhas voavam em sua direção, cortando-o por todo o corpo. Ajoelhou-se e segurou seu ombro, que tinha um corte mais profundo.

Sakura observava tudo de olhos arregalados. Já havia visto pessoas sendo machucadas, ouvira seus gritos. Mas olhando para alguém que conhecia e convivia praticamente todos os dias, tudo parecia muito mais real. Mais do que ela gostaria que fosse.

_"Que técnica é essa? A única coisa que consigo pensar é que há vários clones nos espelhos, todos atirando agulhas simultaneamente. Não... é muito rápido pra isso. Por que não consigo nem ver de onde as agulhas estão vindo? E se fosse apenas um Bushin no jutsu*, qual seria o propósito dos espelhos de gelo? Esse espelhos devem servir para alguma coisa no ataque dele." _- Sasuke.

(Bushin no jutsu é a técnica dos clones. Mas todo já sabe disso, né?)

_"A única coisa que pode ser feita é... um ataque por dentro e outro por fora." _- Kakashi.

_"Eu.. eu preciso ajudá-lo... Mas eu não sei como." -_ Sakura.

_"Eu vou..."_ - Naruto.

Sasuke examinava atentamente os espelhos.

_"Eu vou ter que atacar por dentro e o Naruto, por fora."_ - Sasuke.

_Yo! Vim te salvar.

Sasuke deu uma salto. Naruto de repente estava ao lado dele.

_Você está bem, Sasuke? - O garoto sorriu.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Sasuke. Sakura boaquiabriu-se.

_Aquele... idiota... - Ela murmurou.

_"Como o Naruto consegue sempre atrapalhar tudo?" -_ Kakashi.

_Seu idiota! Como, diabos, você conseguiu ser um ninja?!

_O que!? Eu venho te ajudar e é isso que eu recebo?!!

_Por que você veio pra dentro dos espelhos?!! Droga, agora já foi. Seu idiota!

_Idiota?!

_"Ele só piora a situação." _- Kakashi.

_Certo, então, vou derreter esses espelhos. - Sasuke começou a fazer alguns selos com as mãos. - Katon! (Elemento fogo. =B)

_Ei, o que você vai fazer? - Naruto olhou para ele.

_Esses espelhos são feitos de gelo... Grande bola de fogo!! (Eu ia escrever em japonês, só que eu não como escreve T.T)

O fogo parecia sair de dentro de Sasuke e se espalhava no local. Mas os espelhos não derreteram, fazendo Sasuke arregalar os olhos.

_"É óbvio que isso não deu certo... O jutsu dele é muito avançado e poderoso... Ataques comuns não vão adiantar, nem mesmo o meu gelo pode fazer alguma coisa. Eu preciso de uma técnica mais forte do que a dele... Mas qual?__" _- Sakura.

_Não aconteceu nada!

_Você não pode derreter esses espelhos com esse nível de força. - Haku disse.

Mais agulhas foram lançadas, acertando Naruto e Sasuke.

_Droga, por onde ele está atacando? Onde está o verdadeiro? - Naruto se levantou.

_Tentar me seguir com os olhos é inútil. Você nunca conseguirá me pegar.

Sakura assistia a tudo com a boca levemente aberta.

_"Pense... pense... Mais forte do que gelo..."_

_Esse jutsu usa o reflexo dos espelhos para me transportar. Do meu ponto de vista, eu os vejo como se vocês estivessem em câmera lenta.

_"Como eu suspeitava..." _- Kakashi.

_Aquele jutsu... Linhagem avançada de sangue!

Zabuza riu.

_"Linhagem avançada..." -_ Sakura.

_Então nem você seria capaz de copiá-lo, sensei?

_Isso mesmo. É impossível derrotar. - Ele disse, sério.

_Não... - Kakashi olhou-a. - Não é impossível... Só é preciso... Uma linhagem mais forte...

A garota não parecia prestar atenção no que dizia. Colocou um dedo nos lábios, pensando.

_Kakashi-sensei... Eu tenho uma linhagem avançada. - Ela disse.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos para a garota. Mas depois voltou a ficar sério.

_Elemento gelo, certo?

_Não... Elemento raio. E raio é mais forte do que água, certo?

_E por que você ainda não usou? - Ele perguntou.

_É que... é um jutsu muito avançado, eu nunca tentei fazer antes... e demora um bom tempo...

_Tudo bem, mas use-o agora... Sasuke e Naruto não vão aguentar por muito tempo. - Kakashi olhou preocupado para os espelhos.

_Hai. - Dizendo isso Sakura fez alguns selos e levantou uma das mãos para o céu.

As nuvens começaram a se mover e ficar mais escuras. Zabuza puxou sua espada e apontou para Sakura, mas Kakashi entrou na frente.

_Se essa garota não parar agora, eu vou matá-la. - Ele ameaçou.

_Se você encostar um dedo nela, aí sim alguém vai morrer. Sakura, não interrompa seu jutsu por nada, ouviu? Aconteça o que acontecer.

_Pode contar comigo. - Ela disse, com seu kotsugan ativado.

Kakashi levantou sua bandana.

_Está na hora de acabarmos com isso, Zabuza. - Ele disse.

_Eu digo o mesmo. - Zabuza apontou a espada para ele.

Kakashi e Zabuza começaram uma luta feroz.

_"O nível de jounnins, é realmente incrível."_ - Sakura se deu o luxo de pensar, mas logo transferiu sua concentração toda para o seu jutsu. Precisava terminar com aquilo logo.

Zabuza usou um jutsu que deixou a névoa ainda mais densa. Era quase impossível ver alguma coisa. Sakura estava assustada. Não conseguia ver um palmo a frente. E se Tazuna fosse atacado enquanto isso?

_Sakura, por favor, tente fazer esse jutsu mais rápido. - Kakashi pediu.

_Eu estou tentando. - Sakura se concentrou ainda mais. - E acho que estou conseguindo.

As nuvens agora estavam num cinza escuro, parecia que ia cair uma tempestade.

_"Essa névoa é muito forte... Zabuza não deve estar vendo nada também." _- Kakashi.

Quatro shurikens foram lançadas na direção de Kakashi, que puxou uma kunai para se defender.

_Incrível você ter conseguido bloqueá-las, Sharingan Kakashi...

Zabuza apareceu atrás dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

_Mas na próxima vez que você me vir, será o fim. Você depende muito do seu Sharingan...

Dizendo isso, Zabuza desapareceu de novo.

_"Droga! Essa batalha está ficando muito perigosa. E estou preocupado com o Naruto e com o Sasuke... Relaxe... Pense... Aonde será que ele foi agora? Não! Sakura! Sakura não pode defender Tazuna-san sem parar o seu jutsu!" -_ Kakashi.

Kakashi chegou a tempo. Tazuna chegou por trás deles e Sakura não percebeu, por estar tão concentrada.

_Tarde demais.

Sakura gritou. Quase perdeu toda a concentração.

_"Essa foi a voz da Sakura! O que aconteceu? O que Kakashi está fazendo?" _- Sasuke.

Haku não estava mais só cortando-os com as agulhas. Sasuke estava cheio de agulhas fincadas pelo corpo.

_Sakura-chan... - Naruto murmurou.

_"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa."_

_Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Sasuke. - Naruto disse, se levantando. - Vamos lá.

_Kakashi-sensei!! - Sakura gritou.

_Não perca sua concentração, Sakura. Você precisa ajudar os garotos. - Ele disse, com certa dificuldade.

Kakashi tinha um corte feio no peito.

_Você demorou, Kakashi. Mas não precisa se preocupar com os garotos. Haku irá matá-los em breve.

_Você sempre... fica no caminho... - Sasuke reclamou com dificuldade.

Haku estava no chão.

_Você conseguiu, Sasuke! - Naruto sorriu. Mas seu sorriso sumiu tão rápido quanto havia aparecido. Sasuke estava sangrando muito.

_Que cara é essa? - Ele perguntou, lentamente. - Seu... idiota...

_Por que? - Naruto olhou para ele, assustado. - Você me salvou?

_Como vou saber? - Sasuke dizia, baixa e lentamente. Com muito esforço. - Eu... Te odiava...

_Mas por que? Eu nunca pedi a sua ajuda!! - Naruto gritou.

_Eu não sei... Meu corpo apenas se moveu... Idiota... - Sasuke começou a cair.

Naruto segurou-o antes que ele batesse no chão.

_Sasuke!!!

_Não morra... Seu idiota...

Os olhos de Naruto se encheram da lágrimas.

_Está pronto. - Sakura disse.

Os barulhos de trovões eram tão fortes agora que era quase impossível ouvir o que ela dizia. Centenas de raios atingiram um único ponto ao lado de Sakura. Um tigre de raios havia se formado lá.

_Vá! - Sakura apontou para os espelhos.

O tigre corria tão rápido que era quase impossível vê-lo. Quando ele atingiu os espelhos, todos eles se quebraram. Naruto se sobressaltou ao ver aquilo.

_"O que aconteceu?"_ - Haku.

_Sakura conseguiu. - Kakashi sorria por debaixo da máscara. Pegou um pergaminho de dentro de sua bolsa e abriu-o. Passou seu dedo manchado de sangue por ele.

_"Eu tenho medo que meu jutsu tenha acertado algum deles... Naruto, Uchiha-san..." _- Sakura.

Um barulho de muitos cães rosnando chamou a atenção de Sakura e Tazuna. Zabuza foi preso pelos cães farejadores de Kakashi.

_Não há nada que você possa fazer. Sua morte é certa. Zabuza, você foi longe demais. Sua ambição termina aqui.

Zabuza encarava Kakashi com os olhos estreitados.

_Dessa vez eu não mostrarei uma cópia e sim, o meu próprio jutsu. - Kakashi fez alguns selos.

Era possível ver o chackra na sua mão. O justu fazia um barulho muito alto.

_Chidori!

Haku se levantou rapidamente. Zabuza corria risco de vida, ele sabia disso. Usou um jutsu de transporte que fez com que ele ficasse exatamente em frente a Zabuza bem a tempo. O jutsu de Kakashi atingiu Haku. Kakashi e Zabuza arregalaram os olhos. Haku sangrava muito. Uma poça de sangue se formava embaixo dele.

_Pra onde aquele cara foi? - Naruto se perguntou. Colocou Sasuke no chão. - A névoa começou a clarear de repente.

Conseguiu ver o contorno de três pessoas. Puxou uma kunai e correu até elas. Vingaria Sasuke. Mas o que viu fez com que ele estacasse.

_Zabuza-san... - Haku conseguiu pronunciar.

_"Ele entrou na frente para proteger o Zabuza. Esse garoto já está morto." _- Kakashi.

_Muito bom, Haku. No final, você me deu essa chance. - Zabuza puxou sua espada.

_"Ele pretende cortar nós dois?" _- Kakashi não conseguia soltar a mão de Haku do seu pulso.

Antes que Zabuza os cortasse, Kakashi saltou para longe dali, levando Haku com ele.

_Com Haku morto você consegue se mover.

_"Ele nem se importa que aquele garoto tenha morrido."_ - Naruto.

_Imperdoável. - Naruto disse.

_Naruto! Assista daí! - Kakashi fechou os olhos de Haku. - Essa é a minha luta!!

Sakura observava tudo ao lado de Tazuna. Depois que Kakashi gritou aquilo, Sakura percebeu que Naruto havia chego ao local.

_Naruto! Você está bem!! - Ela gritou para ele, sorrindo. - Então meu jutsu não te atingiu!!

_Aquilo foi você? - Ele perguntou, assustado.

_Foi. Uchiha-san também não foi atingido, não é?

_N-não. - Naruto respondeu.

_Então onde ele está? - Ela perguntou, sem entender.

Naruto desviou o olhar. Sua expressão se contorceu em tristeza.

_Naruto... - Sakura olhou assustada para ele.

_Sakura.

_Kakashi! - Zabuza gritou. - Não é hora de se lamentar!

Zabuza corria com sua espada na mão. Kakashi deu um chute nele, fazendo-o cair para trás.

_Eu irei com você. Assim você não vai desobedecer as ordens do seu sensei.

_Vamos. - Sakura pegou a mão de Tazuna e os dois correram para onde antes estavam os espelhos. Passaram direto por Naruto que ainda mantinha a mesma expressão.

_Sasuke... - Naruto murmurou.

Sakura parou no local onde Sasuke estava. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo. Não queria acreditar. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto. Sua boca tremia. Colocou a mão no rosto pálido dele.

_Está gelado. - Ela sussurrou.

_Não se importe comigo. Pode chorar o quanto quiser. - Tazuna disse.

Passou-se um momento em silêncio.

_Uma fala shinobi diz que "Um shinobi não deve demonstrar seus sentimentos, não importa a situação. A missão é a prioridade e seu coração não pode mostrar uma única lágrima." Mas... eles não sabem o quanto isso é difícil. Eu podia não conhecê-lo há tanto tempo, mas ele era meu amigo. Nós éramos um só, eu, Uchiha-san e Naruto. - As lágrimas de Sakura caíam no rosto do garoto. - E agora ele simplesmente... está...

Sakura não conseguiu se segurar. Colocou os braços em cima de Sasuke e escondeu o rosto neles. Seus ombros subiam e desciam por causa dos soluços.

_"Então é assim a vida de um shinobi. É muito cruel."_

_Uchiha-san... - Ela disse baixinho.

_Maldição! - Zabuza gritava. Um dos seus braços tinha duas kunais fincadas. Ele não o mexia.

_"Por que eu não consigo vencê-lo?" -_ Zabuza.

Correu para atacá-lo e recebeu um soco.

_Droga!

Zabuza atacava Kakashi ferozmente com sua espada, mas este simplesmente se desviava. Kakashi enfiou duas kunais no braço de Zabuza. Sua espada caiu.

_Você não conseguirá me vencer nesse estado. Os dois braços são inúteis agora.

Gatou havia acabado de entrar na ponte.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? Parece que você está apanhando. - Ele comentou, mostrando um sorriso maldoso. - Que decepção, Zabuza.

Junto com ele, havia mais de cinquenta homens.

_Gatou... O que veio fazer aqui?

_O plano mudou um pouquinho... Desculpe Zabuza, mas eu vou matá-lo aqui.

_O que?

Gatou ainda o mirava com o mesmo sorriso.

_"Quem são esses caras? São muitos..." -_ Naruto.

_Desculpe, Kakashi... Mas a nossa luta termina aqui. Agora eu não tenho motivo para matar o Tazuna. Nem para lutar com você.

_É... Você está certo. - Kakashi disse.

Gatou foi andando até o local onde estava o corpo de Haku.

_Ah... Esse está me devendo essa... Apertou meu pulso até quebrar. - Gatou estava com o pulso enfaixado. Pisou com força no rosto de Haku. - Ah, está morto.

Naruto olhou para aquela cena indignado. Aquele podia ser quem matou seu amigo, mas ainda assim, achava que Gatou fizera algo repugnante. Olhou para Zabuza esperando que ele tivesse alguma reação.

_Você não vai fazer nada? - Naruto perguntou para ele.

Zabuza não respondeu.

_Vocês não eram amigos? - Ele perguntou novamente, com a testa franzida.

_Cala a boca, garoto. Haku já está morto.

_Você não sente nada?!! Vocês nunca estiveram juntos?!! - Naruto já gritava com ele.

_Haku era a minha ferramenta, somente isso.

_Ele se sacrificou por você!!! Mesmo morrendo como uma ferramenta, ele parecia gostar de você!!! E você não vai fazer nada?!!

Naruto viu que algumas lágrimas caíam no chão a frente de Zabuza.

_Garoto... Não precisava ter dito mais nada. Você está certo. - Com os dentes, Zabuza conseguiu rasgar as faixas que tampavam sua boca. - Garoto, me passe a sua kunai.

Naruto pegou um kunai e jogou para ele. Zabuza pegou-a com os dentes. Lançou um olhar demoníaco para Gatou e correu em sua direção.

_"Eu estou... morto?"_

_Uchiha-san... - Uma voz soluçou, baixinho.

_"Sakura?"_

Um par de olhos negros se abriu. Sua atenção recaiu sobre um figura que chorava em cima de seu peito.

_"Eu... Estou..."_

_Sakura... Por que você está chorando?

Sakura saiu de cima dele com um movimento brusco. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa e algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

_Uchiha-san? - Ela murmurou, numa voz que não passava de um sussurro.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto para ela. Sakura se jogou no braços do rapaz, abraçando-o.

_Sakura, isso dói. - Ele disse, mas não fez nada para que ela se afastasse.

_Uchiha-san... Por um momento... eu pensei.... que você estivesse...

_Sakura. - Ele chamou.

_Uchiha-san?

_Me chame de Sasuke. - Ele disse.

_Hai. - A garota sorriu.

_"Que bom, Sakura." _- Tazuna secou as lágrimas por debaixo dos óculos.

Sakura, depois de um tempo, percebeu o que estava fazendo e o soltou, corada.

_D-desculpe.

_Tudo bem. - Sasuke se sentou.

_Você devia ficar deitado.

_O que aconteceu com os espelhos? E o Naruto? E o garoto mascarado?

_Os espelhos foram destruídos. Naruto está bem. E o garoto... Está morto.

_Morto? Naruto o matou? - Sasuke perguntou, surpreso.

_Não. Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas... ele protegeu o Zabuza.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio até Sasuke perguntar:

_Como os espelhos foram destruídos?

_Isso... Eu usei meu jutsu de linhagem avançada.

_Foi você que...?

_Destruiu os espelhos? Sim.

Sasuke olhava boquiaberto para ela.

_"Então, além do doujutsu... Sakura também tem um jutsu de linhagem avançada." _

_Naruto, não desvie o olhar. Esse é o fim de um homem que teve uma vida difícil.

Zabuza matou Gatou, mas nisso, parecia ter morrido também.

Sakura levantou-se e ajudou Sasuke a se levantar.

_Naruto!! Sasuke está bem!! Ele está vivo!!

Naruto virou-se assustado na direção da voz. Sasuke estava de pé. Podia ver Sakura ao lado dele. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. Algumas lágrimas se acumularam no canto de seus olhos.

_Então está tudo bem com o Sasuke. Que bom.

De repente, um dos ninjas de Gatou começou a bater com o cabo de sua arma no chão.

_Ei, ei! Se esqueceram de nós?!! Maldito ninja, acabou com o nosso pagamento! Vocês estão mortos! Nós vamos invadir essa ilha e tomar tudo que for de valor! Vamos!

Os ninjas começaram a correr em direção a eles. Uma flecha atingiu um ponto a frente deles e eles pararam.

_Se você derem mais um passo, os habitantes dessa ilha vão pará-los com tudo o que tem!! - Inari berrou para eles.

Todos as pessoas da cidade estavam ali com ele. Os ninjas hesitaram.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu! - Naruto disse. Mais dez Narutos apareceram ao lado dele.

_"Certo, isso eu posso fazer, pelo menos irá assustá-los." _- Kakashi.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu. - Mais de cem Kakashis apareceram.

Os ninjas de Gatou, assustados, correram de vota para o barco por onde chegaram.

_Conseguimos! - Inari gritou.

Enquanto os habitantes comemoravam, Kakashi foi até o corpo de Zabuza.

_Parece que terminou. - Zabuza disse. Não havia morrido.

_É.

_Kakashi, tenho um pedido a fazer.

_O que?

_Eu quero... Ver o rosto dele...

_Claro.

Kakashi retirou as armas que estavam fincadas nas costas de Zabuza. Depois, pegou-o no colo e o levou até o corpo de Haku. Deitou-o ao lado dele.

_Obrigado, Kakashi.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura virou-se para Sasuke. Segurou a blusa dele. Sasuke olhou para a garota. Então se deu conta de que o rosto dela estava muito próximo do seu. Corou.

_S-sakura... O que você está fazendo?

_Sasuke... Me segure...

E no segundo seguinte, ela desmaiou. Sasuke conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Pegou-a nos braços e levou-a até onde estavam Kakashi e Naruto.

_Sakura desmaiou.

_Era de se esperar... Afinal, ela usou muito chackra e acho que ela não conseguiu fazer o jutsu completo. Estava preocupada com vocês.

* * *

_Graças a vocês nós completamos a ponte, mas... Isso é muito triste. - Tazuna disse.

_Se cuidem.

_Obrigado por tudo. - Kakashi agradeceu.

_Não se preocupe, Tazuna-san, nós voltaremos para visitar vocês.

_Você promete? - Inari perguntou. Seu rosto indicava que ele ia chorar.

_Inari... Você está triste, não está? Não tem problema se quiser chorar. Chore! - Naruto também parecia prestes a cair no choro.

_Não vou chorar! Mas, Naruto nii-chan, você pode chorar também.

_Ah... Certo.

Sakura andou até Inari. Abaixou-se até ficar da mesma altura que ele.

_Inari-kun, não chore, está bem? Naruto prometeu que vamos visitar vocês. Então... - Sakura estalou um beijo na bochecha do garoto. - Até mais.

Isso fez com que o garoto ficasse muito vermelho. Sua expressão de choro foi substituída por uma de surpresa.

_Até mais! - Naruto virou-se de costas.

O time sete foi andando pela ponte recém construída.

_Sakura-chan, eu não vou ganhar um beijinho também? - Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

_Claro que não. - Ela respondeu com simplicidade. - Oh! Espera aí! Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa...

_O que? - Sasuke perguntou.

_O aniversário da Yuki! Droga, é amanhã!! Kakashi-sensei! Temos que chegar rápido!!

_Yuki? - Naruto perguntou.

_Quem é essa? - Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Minha irmã. Kouga! Cadê o Kouga?! Kouga!!

Kouga miou. Ele andava logo atrás dela.

_Ah, você está aí. - Ela disse com uma gota.

_Sakura-chan, você é cega. - Naruto comentou.

_O que você disse? - Ela perguntou, ameaçadora.

_N-nada.

_Que bom.

_Que patético, Naruto. Você está com medo de uma garota? - Sasuke zombou.

_Ah, sim. Está me chamando de fraca?

_Eu não disse isso. - Mas Sasuke tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

_Quer testar?

_Ótimo.

_

* * *

_

**Yo minna-san!!**

**Finalmente acabei essa missão!! Exame chuunin, aqui vou eu!!!!**

**Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo da minha fic n.n**

**Bjs**

**Mand-chan**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo minna-san!

Agradeço pelas reviews, é realmente ótimo saber que gostam da minha fic! Enfim, aqui está, mais um capítulo completo!

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto haviam chego de sua missão no país da Onda. Os garotos estavam exaustos, afinal, Sakura fizera com que eles chegassem muito mais rápido do que deveriam. Kakashi foi para o prédio do Hokage, fazer um relatório da missão.

_Por que vocês estão com essas caras? - Sakura perguntou aos garotos. Os dois estavam obviamente cansados e mal-humorados.

Naruto resmungou algo que Sakura não foi capaz de ouvir. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. Kouga miou.

_Naruto, quer ir comigo comprar um presente para a Yuki? - A garota sorria.

_Mas, Sakura-chan... Eu estou cansado.

_Por favor? - Sakura fez beicinho para ele.

Naruto encarou por um momento o rosto da garota. Hesitou.

_Tá bem. Deixa eu só passar na minha casa primeiro. - Ele murmurou, vencido.

_Eu vou com você. Uchiha-san, quer vir com a gente? - Sakura ofereceu.

_Sakura, eu já disse pra me chamar de Sasuke.

_Que? Ah, é mesmo. Desculpe. Mas você quer vir?

_Não, obrigado.

_Sim, você quer. - E dizendo isso, Sakura agarrou-o pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo na direção da casa de Naruto. Kouga pulou no ombro dele. - Vamos, Naruto.

_Sakura, me solte, eu sei andar sozinho.

A garota riu.

_Ela ficaria muito feliz se vocês entregassem o presente comigo. - Sakura comentou, depois de passarem na casa de Naruto.

_Por que? - O garoto perguntou, curioso.

_Porque, além de mim, não havia mais ninguém no clã que gostava dela. - Ela respondeu, baixinho. Até mesmo Kouga pareceu triste por um momento.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, uma atitude estranha vindo dos dois. Mas é que Sakura nunca falou sobre o passado de seu clã e eles também não sabiam porque ela morava sozinha.

_Como assim, Sakura-chan?

_Não é a hora certa pra eu explicar isso. - Ela disse, surpreendendo Naruto com um sorriso estonteante. - Vamos?

Eles andaram por, pelo menos, meia hora, procurando algo que Sakura quisesse dar para a irmã.

_Hmm... Eu não sei o que dar pra ela.

_Compra qualquer coisa. - Naruto pediu.

_Rápido, de preferência. - Sasuke reforçou a ideia com um olhar de "eu-quero-ir-embora-daqui-agora-e-da-próxima-vez-vê-se-chama-uma-menina-pra-fazer-isso".

_Tá, tá. Querem ir lá pra casa? - Ela perguntou.

_Fazer o que? - Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

_Conhecer a Yuki. Ela vai adorar vocês. - Sakura tinha no rosto uma expressão tão animada e pidona que nem mesmo Sasuke foi capaz de resistir.

* * *

_Yuki! Voltei!

_Sakura nee-chan! - A garotinha pulou no pescoço de Sakura para abraçá-la.

_Feliz aniversário, Yuki.

_Você lembrou!

Sakura riu. Yuki soltou a garota e olhou com curiosidade para Naruto. Kouga pulou para o chão e se enroscou no tapete.

_Quem é ele, nee-chan? - Yuki perguntou.

_Esse é o Naruto. - Sakura apresentou. - E esse é...

_O menino bonito que veio aqui te chamar da última vez. - Yuki completou, sorrindo.

Sasuke observou, admirado, a semelhança das duas. Yuki era a versão pequena da Sakura. Os mesmo cabelos róseos, os olhos verdes e brilhantes. Mas Sakura parecia possuir um brilho diferente nos olhos. Talvez... Até de tristeza ou sofrimento.

_Porque, além de mim, não havia mais ninguém no clã que gostava dela._

O que Sakura escondia de seu passado?

_Naruto nii-chan! - Yuki chamou.

Naruto olhou para a garota.

_Vamos brincar juntos? - Ela pediu, com os olhos brilhando.

_Claro. - Ele respondeu. Yuki pegou a mão dele, sorrindo. Depois virou-se para Sasuke.

_Nii-san, venha também.

Sakura riu quando viu Sasuke sendo puxado por sua irmã. Foi se sentar com eles. Depois de algum tempo, enquanto Yuki tagarelava com seus dois companheiros de time, fazendo perguntas nada discretas, Sakura ouviu batidas na porta. Assim que ela a abriu, Sasuke e Naruto ouviram duas vozes femininas gritando ao mesmo tempo.

_Sakura-chan!

_Hina-chan!

E as duas se abraçaram, rindo.

Sasuke olhou a cena um pouco confuso. Aquela era a mesma Hinata que estudou com ele na academia? Ele nunca havia conversado com ela, mas tinha certeza que ela era muito tímida.

_Entre, entre! - Sakura empurrou Hinata pelas costas.

Assim que ela viu os dois garotos sentados no sofá, Hinata corou.

_"É ela mesma."_

_N-n-naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun... - Ela balbuciou.

_Yo, Hinata. - Naruto cumprimentou, animado. Hinata ficou tão vermelha que poderia ter entrado em erupção ali mesmo.

_Hn.

_Hina-chan, respire. - Sakura lembrou a garota.

_Hinata-chan! - Yuki gritou, correndo até ela.

_Yuki-chan, feliz aniversário. - Hinata estendeu uma pequena caixa para ela.

_Arigatou*! Posso abrir? - Yuki olhava sorridente para Hinata. (Arigatou: Obrigado(a). Eu acho que é assim que escreve, se não for, me falem.)

_Claro que pode.

A garotinha saltitou até o sofá. Hinata e Sakura a olhavam com um sorriso. Yuki era simplesmente adorável.

Kouga esfregou-se nas pernas de Hinata.

_Olá, Kouga.

_Sakura, desde quando você e a Hinata se conhecem?

_Bom, quando eu não estou treinando nem estou em missões com vocês, eu gosto de passear pela vila. E um dia eu encontrei a Hinata. Foi assim:

_Flashback on_

_Sakura andava pela vila, simplesmente porque estava cansada de ficar só em casa. Avistou uma garota um pouco mais baixa do que ela, com cabelos preto-azulados e curtos. Os olhos tinham uma estranha cor lilás._

__Olá! - Sakura cumprimentou, assim que chegou perto da garota. - Meu nome é Sakura. Você é uma Hyuuga, não é?_

__S-sim. Meu nome é Hinata. Muito prazer. - Ela respondeu, tímida._

_Sakura deu risadinha._

__Não precisa ser tão tímida, eu sei que eu assusto as pessoas às vezes._

_Hinata sorriu._

__Você é uma Haruno, não é?_

_Sakura suspirou._

__Infelizmente. - Ela disse, tão baixo que Hinata não foi capaz de ouvir. - Sim, mas como você sabe?_

__O cabelo. _

__Ah, é mesmo. Bem reconhecível._

_Hinata riu._

__Mas eu gostaria de ter olhos como os seus. São muito bonitos. _

__Mas seus olhos também são muito bonitos, Sakura-chan. _

_Sakura sorriu. Adorou ser chamada de "Sakura-chan" por ela. Hinata era tão fofa._

__Yuki vai adorar você. - Sakura comentou._

__Yuki? _

__É minha irmã._

__Por que?_

__Você é idêntica à boneca dela._

_Flashback off_

_Na verdade, Sakura-chan, foi bem estranho. Você praticamente me arrastou pra cá depois disso. - Hinata comentou.

_É. Foi divertido. Quando a Yuki viu você, principalmente.

Hinata riu com a lembrança.

_É mesmo. Ela levantou do sofá, ficou uns cinco minutos me encarando e depois pulou em mim, gritando que eu era igualzinha à boneca dela.

As duas riram.

_Vocês parecem ser muito amigas. - Naruto comentou.

Hinata, que tinha esquecido de que ele estava ali, corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

_Hina-chan, respire. - Sakura teve que lembrá-la, de novo.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto foram embora, então Sakura, Hinata e Yuki subiram. Kouga estava deitado na cama de Sakura.

_Você gosta do NARUTO? - Sakura gritou, incrédula, fazendo Kouga bufar por ela tê-lo acordado.

Havia acabado de perguntar por que ela estava corando tanto enquanto os garotos estavam em sua casa. Não conseguia acreditar na resposta que recebera.

_Sakura-chan, não grite. - Hinata pediu.

_M-mas, Hina-chan! Você é tão bonita, podia gostar de qualquer outra pessoa...

_Mas eu não gosto, Sakura! - Hinata explodiu, ficando vermelha... De raiva.

_Hina-chan...

_Desculpe... Eu...

_Não, tudo bem. Eu que estou errada. Se você gosta dele, eu devia te apoiar e não criticar, não é mesmo?

_Que bom que você pensa assim, Sakura-chan.

_E aí? Quando vamos começar com o plano? - Sakura tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos.

_Plano? - Hinata perguntou, confusa.

_O plano A se chama: NRH.

_NRH?

_Naruto Reparando na Hinata.

_Kami-sama...

* * *

_Naruto! Espere! - Sakura pediu. Detestava voltar para casa sozinha.

_Sakura-chan?

_Sasuke está muito chato hoje. Na verdade, vocês dois estão meio estranhos depois da missão no país da Onda. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Aaaaah... não.

_Hmmmm... - Mesmo que Naruto tentasse negar, Sakura sabia que era mentira. Suspirou. Não conseguiria tirar nada da boca daqueles dois.

Naruto virou para trás quando sentiu algo se mexendo. Era uma... pedra. Ou... era para ser. Era retangular e tinha dois furinhos para os olhos. Começou a andar para ver se a "pedra" o seguia. Se ele corria, a pedra corria atrás. De repente, parou e se virou para ela.

_Que tipo de pedra é retangular e tem dois furinhos? - Ele gritou, apontando para a "pedra". - Eu já descobri!

Sakura observava tudo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele realmente precisava fazer aquela cena toda? Kouga olhava para Naruto com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

_Esse é o homem que vejo como meu rival! - Gritou uma voz.

_Moegi, Ubon, Konohamaru. - Naruto murmurou, depois que eles saíram de baixo do disfarce. - Eu já imaginava que eram vocês...

_Ei, líder! - Moegi chamou, dando um passo a frente. - Você tá livre hoje?

Naruto negou com a cabeça.

_Eu estou treinando!

_O que? Mas você disse que ia brincar de ninja com a gente hoje!

Naruto passou a mão na cabeça.

_Ah, eu disse é?

_Por que um ninja brincaria de ninja? - Sakura perguntou, chegando perto deles. Kouga em seu encalço.

_"Kami-sama... Como ele consegue ser tão idiota?"_

_ O-o que foi? - Naruto corou, olhando para a garota.

_"Ela está me deixando nervoso... Me olhando desse jeito..."_

_Nii-chan, quem é essa garota? - Konohamaru perguntou, olhando para Sakura.

_"É uma garota muito bonita." _- Ele pensou.

_Nada mau, nii-chan! - O garoto comentou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Naruto.

_Hã?

_Ela é sua... Isso? - Ele perguntou, levantando o dedo mindinho. (Obs: Levantar o dedo mindinho significa namorado(a)

Sakura encarou o garoto com olhos estreitados.

_Oh! Vocês são muito observadores. - Naruto disse.

Nesse momento, Sakura explodiu.

_SEU IDIOTA! - Ela berrou, dando um soco na cara de Naruto, fazendo-o voar alguns metros. Kouga assumiu sua forma adulta, como se estivesse disposto a lutar também.

_Nii-chan!

Sakura batia as mãos uma na outra, como se quisesse se livrar de alguma poeira. Olhava feio para o local onde Naruto caíra.

_Como se atreve? - Konohamaru berrou para a garota.

_Líder! - Moegi gritou. Ela e Ubon haviam corrido para onde Naruto caíra.

_O pulso dele... O pulso dele!

_Sua bruxa! - Konohamaru gritou para Sakura.

Péssima idéia.

**CAPOW**

Sakura se afastava com a cabeça erguida e no rosto uma expressão irritada. Kouga andava ao lado dela.

_Konohamaru, você está bem? - Ubon perguntou.

_Ai, ai, ai!

_Aquela testuda! Ela é realmente uma garota?

Ao ouvir isso Sakura parou. Tudo começou a congelar e ela tremia. Virou-se para eles com uma expressão demoníaca no rosto.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Todos gritavam, enquanto saíam correndo à frente de Sakura. Kouga, vendo que não se tratava de luta alguma, foi para casa dormir. Era só isso que ele fazia.

Konohamaru, que estava estava correndo a frente de todos, trombou em alguém.

_Isso dói... - O garoto disse, mas não demonstrava nenhum sinal de dor.

Devia ter em torno de quinze anos. Era alto e seu rosto estava todo pintado de roxo. Suas roupas eram negras e usava algo na cabeça que escondia seus cabelos. Carregava um objeto totalmente enfaixado nas costas, que parecia ser uma pessoa. Estava acompanhado de uma garota loira, que usava os cabelos presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas e carregava um leque enorme nas costas.

_Aquilo doeu, seu pirralho. - Disse o garoto, levantando Konohamaru pela gola da camisa.

_É melhor não fazer isso, vamos levar uma bronca depois. - Recomendou a garota.

_Ah, desculpe. Foi minha culpa. Pode soltá-lo? - Sakura pediu. Olhou para sua bandana. _"Vila da areia."_

_Ei, você! Solta ele! - Naruto berrou.

_"Um genin da folha."_

_Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho antes que o nosso chefe chegue.

_Bastardo!

Naruto correu para ele, mas foi imediatamente derrubado.

_Genins da folha são fracos.

Naruto já estava se preparando para correr em direção a ele de novo, quando Sakura apareceu repentinamente ao lado dele. Um braço estava estendido, impedindo sua passagem.

_Naruto, eu cuido disso. - Ela disse baixinho, mal mexendo os lábios.

_Konohamaru-chan! - Moegi gritou.

_Se você não soltá-lo vai pagar caro! - Naruto provocou.

_Você é irritante...Eu odeio pirralhos... - Comentou o estrangeiro. - Me dá vontade de quebrá-los.

A garota estrangeira suspirou.

_Eu não estou envolvida.

_Depois desse, eu cuido do outro pirralho barulhento ali.

O garoto se preparava para dar um soco em Konohamaru, mas parou. Sakura estava atrás dele, segurando uma agulha de gelo apontada para seu pescoço.

_Solte o garoto. - Ela mandou, ameaçadora.

_E se eu não quiser?

_Pode escolher entre ser congelado ou ter uma agulha enfiada no seu pescoço.

Nesse momento, o estrangeiro percebeu que uma fina camada de gelo estava subindo pelas suas pernas. Trincou os dentes. De repente, a mão do garoto foi atingida por algo que Sakura não foi capaz de distinguir. Ele gritou e soltou Konohamaru instantaneamente.

_O que vocês estão fazendo na nossa vila? - Perguntou uma voz fria.

Sasuke estava sentado no galho de uma árvore, jogando uma pedrinha para cima.

_Por que você sempre aparece pra acabar com a minha diversão, Sasuke? - Sakura suspirou, retirando a agulha do pescoço do estrangeiro.

Um segundo depois, ela estava parada ao lado de Naruto, com Konohamaru sendo carregado por ela. Colocou-o no chão. A garota loira olhava para Sasuke com um sorriso.

_"Que bonitinho."_

_Mais um pirralho irritante...

_Caia fora! - Ele ordenou, apertando a pedra na mão. Reduziu-a a pó.

_Exibido. - Sakura resmungou.

_Naruto nii-chan, você só fala mas não faz nada. - Konohamaru apontou acusadoramente para Naruto. - Até a menina testuda faz mais do que você.

_Claro que não, eu posso derrotar esse cara facilmente. - Naruto tentou argumentar.

_"Maldito Sasuke! Por que ele sempre queima o meu filme?" _

_Desça aqui, seu pirralho! O que eu mais odeio... é pirralho exibido.

Dizendo isso, o estrangeiro puxou de suas costas o objeto enfaixado. Sakura ainda achava que era uma pessoa.

_Ei! Você vai usar até o Karasu? - A garota loira perguntou.

O garoto não respondeu. Continuou encarando Sasuke.

_Já chega, Kankuro! - Uma voz ordenou.

Sakura já estava olhando para ele há algum tempo. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e na testa, estava um kanji que significa "amor". Estava de cabeça para baixo, com os pés grudados em outro galho da mesma árvore de Sasuke.

_Você envergonha a nossa vila...

_Ga-gaara... - Kankuro gaguejou.

_"Há quanto tempo esse garoto está ali?"_

_Você acha que nós viemos aqui pra que? - Gaara o olhava com desgosto.

_E-escute, Gaara... Foram eles que começaram e...

_Huh? - Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Cale a boca... Ou eu te mato.

_T-tudo bem, foi meu erro. Desculpe, eu sinto muito. - Kankuro se desculpava, nervoso.

_Eu peço desculpas a vocês. - Gaara olhou para Sakura e depois para Sasuke.

_Tudo bem, não tem problema. - Sakura disse.

_"Esse cara tem olhos estranhos."_

_"Pra conseguir o Kankuro tão facilmente com uma pedra... ele é bom... e a garota também..."_

Gaara desceu da árvore, parando em frente aos outros dois estrangeiros.

_Vamos! Não viemos aqui para brincar.

_Ei! Espere! Vocês são da vila da Areia, não é? - Sakura perguntou.

_Somos. Por que? - A loira indagou.

_Bom... Eu nunca vi muitos de vocês por aqui... e vocês já são o segundo time estrangeiro que eu vejo... Estou certa em dizer que vocês vieram prestar o Chuunin Shiken*? (Exame Chuunin, =p)

_Sim, está. - A loira respondeu. Sasuke olhou para Sakura, impressionado.

_Chuunin Shiken? O que é isso? - Naruto perguntou, fazendo aquela cara de retardado que só ele sabia.

_Naruto... Você é muito burro. - Sakura olhou-o com uma gota.

Os três genins da areia foram andando, antes de serem chamados de novo.

_Ei, você! Qual é o seu nome? - Sasuke perguntou, descendo da árvore.

_Quem, eu? - A loira perguntou, animada.

_Não, o do cabelo vermelho.

_Sabaku Gaara. - Ele disse, virando-se para Sasuke. - Eu também estou interessado em você. Seu nome? (Cara, Sabaku Gaara é estranho.)

_Uchiha Sasuke.

_E a garota? - Ele direcionou seu olhar para Sakura.

_Haruno Sakura. - Ela respondeu.

_Ei! E eu? - Naruto perguntou, bem animado.

_Não estou interessado.

Dizendo isso, ele se virou e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Foram embora. O que Gaara disse fez com que Naruto entrasse no cantinho da depressão.

_Konohamaru, eu pareço fraco?

_Comparado com a Sakura nee-chan, é claro que sim! - Uma voz disse, achando graça da situação.

_Yuki?

_Nee-chan! Você disse que ia me colocar na academia hoje, lembra?

_É mesmo. Vamos? - Sakura perguntou, estendo a mão para que Yuki pegasse.

_Konohamaru, eu pareço fraco? - Naruto perguntou novamente, logo após Sakura ter ido embora.

_Comparado com o Sasuke nii-san, sim.

_AAAAH! SASUKE, EU NÃO VOU PERDER PRA VOCÊ!

_Qual o seu problema?

Enquanto isso, um time de genins da vila do Som observava de longe.

_O que você acha? - Um deles perguntou para outro, que deveria ser o líder.

_Nada demais, mas... O de cabelo preto da folha e o da areia com o jarro. A garota do cabelo rosa também. Vamos ficar de olho neles.

* * *

_Agora, vamos começar a seleção do Chuunin Shiken. Primeiro, os que cuidam dos novos genin, dêem um passo a frente. - O Hokage pediu. Vários jounin estavam presentes na sala.

Kurenai, Asuma e Kakashi deram um passo.

_Vocês têm algum genin que gostariam de nomear para o exame? - Sarutobi perguntou. - Começando pelo Kakashi...

_Time 7 liderado por Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto. - Ele disse, em voz alta e clara. - Pelas ordens de Hatake Kakashi, eu os nomeio para o Chuunin Shiken.

_Time 8 liderado por Kurenai: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino. - Kurenai disse. - Pelas ordens de Yuuhi Kurenai, eu os nomeio para o Chuunin Shiken.

_Time 10 liderado por Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji. Pelas ordens de Sarutobi Asuma, eu os nomeio para o Chuunin Shiken.

* * *

_Yo! Hã? Sakura não chegou? - Kakashi perguntou.

_Não. - Sasuke respondeu.

_Eu acho que ela estava inscrevendo a irmã dela na academia.

_Ah! Ela está aqui. - Kakashi olhou para trás.

_Desculpe, demorou mais do que eu esperava e... Kami-sama... Kakashi-sensei já está aqui? Eu estou mesmo atrasada. - Sakura comentou, olhando assustada para seu sensei. Ela carregava Kouga, que parecia dormir.

_Bom, eu não falei nada mas eu nomeei vocês para o Chuunin Shiken. - Kakashi dirigiu-se a eles, ignorando o que Sakura disse. - Aqui estão os pedidos.

Ele estendeu três folhas para eles.

_Quem quiser participar, devem assinar os pedidos e leva-los para a sala 301 da academia, às três da tarde.

_Chuunin Shiken, Chuunin Shiken! - Naruto berrava.

* * *

_Ainda está muito longe de três horas... - Sakura comentou. - O que vocês acham de nós treinarmos um pouco?

_Boa idéia, Sakura-chan! - Naruto gritou, animado.

_Sasuke, eu te desafio. - Sakura olhou para ele, com um sorriso superior no rosto. Kouga olhava da dona para Sasuke.

_Você não está no meu nível, Sakura. - Sasuke respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso.

_Quer testar?

_Ótimo.

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke se encaravam, em posição de luta. Naruto estava sentado um pouco afastado, observando. Kouga deitado em seu colo. Fazendo o que? Adivinhem.

_Que tipo de luta você quer, Sasuke? Escolha a que for mais fácil pra você. - Sakura disse, provocando.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

_Taijutsu. Sem armas. - Ele disse.

_Quando você quiser.

Sasuke correu em direção a ela. Ele era rápido, mas não suficiente. Em vez de um ataque direto, Sasuke apareceu nas costas da garota. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa, ela acertou-o com um soco, que o fez cair bem longe.

_Desiste? - Ela perguntou.

Sasuke se pôs de pé.

_Nem pensar.

Ele atacou-a de novo. Desviou-se do soco, mas quase foi acertado por um chute, que passou a milímetros de sua cabeça. Sasuke tentou dar uma rasteira nela, mas a garota saltou para trás. E a luta continuou assim. Sasuke atacava Sakura com golpes perigosos,(se a acertassem seriam perigosos) enquanto ela somente se desviava, atacando-o o mínimo possível.

_"Eu vou acabar machucando ele se acertá-lo. Droga!" - _Sakura.

_"Ela não vai me atacar?"_ - Sasuke.

Quando Sasuke abaixou a guarda por um segundo, Sakura chutou-o por trás e sentou-se em suas costas.

_Ganhei. - Ela disse, sorrindo.

Sasuke ofegava levemente.

_Kuso! - Ele praguejou.

Sakura riu.

_Vamos de novo. - Sasuke disse.

_Ok.

Sakura saiu de cima das costas dele. Ele se levantou.

Começaram uma nova luta e ela teve o mesmo resultado de antes. Sakura chutou-o por trás e sentou em cima das costas dele. Depois de três lutas do mesmo jeito, Naruto desistiu de assistir e foi para casa. Kouga bufou quando teve que se deitar em outro lugar.

Foi então que, em mais uma luta deles, quando Sakura foi chutá-lo por trás, Sasuke se desviou do chute e deu uma rasteira na garota. Ficou por cima dela, segurando seus pulsos para que ela não fugisse. Ficou tentando normalizar a respiração por algum tempo, com os olhos fechados. Depois abriu-os e lançou um sorriso vitorioso para a garota.

_Ganhei. - Ele disse.

_S-sasuke... - Sakura gaguejou. Agora que Sasuke percebera, ela estava muito vermelha. E não era de raiva. Ela parecia... desconfortável... ou... constrangida... ou até mesmo... morrendo de vergonha.

_O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_A-aaah... - Ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Ficou ainda mais vermelha.

De repente, Sasuke se deu conta da posição em que estavam. Sakura estava deitada no chão, com os braços levantados acima da cabeça e os pulsos presos por suas mãos. Ele estava com os joelhos de cada lado do corpo dela, impedindo que ela se levantasse. Corou.

Voltou a olhar para a garota, que olhava para outro lado. Sakura ficava tão bonita assim, corada. Seus olhos eram tão brilhantes. A pele era tão macia. E seu lábios eram... simplesmente... tentadores.

_S-sasuke! - Sakura acordou-o.

Sem que ele percebesse, havia movido sua cabeça para mais perto. Seus lábios estavam separados por centímetros.

_O que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou, assustada.

Sakura tinha um hálito bom... Sasuke pensava. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados.

_"Kami-sama! O que eu estou pensando?"_

Saiu de cima dela em um salto, sentando-se na grama. Escondia o rosto que estava muito corado.

Sakura levantou-se, tão corada quanto ele. Ou até mais.

_E-eu... m-me desculpe... e-eu só... - Sasuke tentava se explicar.

_Sasuke. - Sakura cortou-o. - Está tudo bem. Agora... tome cuidado da próxima vez ok?

_H-hai... Desculpe. - Ele disse.

Sakura mal esperou que ele acabasse de falar e saiu correndo dali. Kouga, vendo sua dona ir embora, começou a correr atrás dela. Os olhos da garota estavam levemente arregalados de confusão enquanto corria. Pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. O que foi aquilo? Por que Sasuke tentou beijá-la? E... principalmente... por que seu coração batia tão rápido assim?

Chegando em casa, correu até o banheiro. Kouga foi dormir mais um pouco em sua cama. Esperou que a água quente fizesse com ela relaxasse. Funcionou um pouco. Depois foi se vestir. Pegou uma blusa azul e se olhou no espelho para ver como ficava a cor com seus cabelos, Não gostou. Jogou a peça no chão e pegou uma blusa verde e um short preto e curto. Penteou os cabelos e prendeu-os num rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja solta. Yuki chegou no quarto, tagarelando.

_Mal posso esperar a minha primeira aula na academia, Sakura nee-chan!

Enquanto ela falava coisas sem importância, Sakura se olhava no espelho. Yuki, percebendo que sua irmã não prestava atenção, riu.

_Não precisa se arrumar tanto, nee-chan, você já é bonita.

Sakura perguntou-se, mentalmente, se Sasuke também achava isso. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

_Kami-sama... No que eu estou pensando?

* * *

_Ei, você ouviu? É a primeira vez, em cinco anos, que aparecem novatos para o Chuunin Shiken. - Um garoto comentou. Ele tinha sobrancelhas grossas, olhos muito grandes e um cabelo com corte de tigela.

No mesmo local, estava um outro garoto, com olhos perolados, cabelos castanho escuros longos e amarrados na ponta. Havia, também, uma garota, com os cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques e olhos da mesma cor.

_Fala sério. - A garota comentou, brincando com uma kunai. - Deve ser algum tipo de competição idiota entre jounins ou algo assim.

_Que nada. - O sobrancelhudo contrariou. - A história é daqueles três do Kakashi...

_Parece interessante. - O outro garoto disse.

_Mas, no final das contas... - A garota jogou a kunai em um alvo, exatamente no centro.

_Temos que lamentar por eles.

* * *

_Sakura-chan! Você está atrasada. - Naruto disse.

_Desculpe... - Ela disse. Kouga pulou no ombro de Naruto.

_Eu tive que aguentar esse teme sozinho! - Ele fez bico, apontando um dedo para Sasuke.

_Pobrezinho. - Sakura apertou a bochecha dele, fazendo um biquinho.

_Hehe. - Naruto passou a mão pela cabeça.

_O-olá... Sasuke. - A garota cumprimentou.

_Hn.

Naruto olhou de um para o outro.

_"Esses dois estão meio estranhos."_

_

* * *

_Assim que entraram na academia, viram um garoto sendo jogado para trás. Era um garoto estranho... Com sobrancelhas grossas...

_Você planeja prestar o Chuunin Shiken desse jeito? - Um outro garoto perguntou, com uma voz arrogante.

_Vocês deviam desistir agora. - O garoto ao lado dele alertou, com um tom de voz superior.

_São apenas crianças.

_Por favor, nos deixe passar. - Pediu uma morena, com os cabelos presos em dois coques.

Levou um soco de um dos garotos.

_Que horror. - Alguém disse.

_O que você disse? Nós estamos sendo gentis. O Chuunin Shiken não é fácil!

_Muitos que prestam esse exame desistem de ser um shinobi. Já vimos muito disso.

_Nós só estamos tirando aqueles que vão falhar de qualquer forma, algum problema com isso?

_Sim, há muitos problemas. - Sakura disse, chegando perto dos garotos que barravam a entrada. Kouga, detectando perigo, assumiu sua forma adulta. Muitas pessoas saíam de perto dele.

_Eu concordo com ela. - Sasuke disse, se aproximando também. - Vocês nos deixarão passar.

_E também vão apagar esse genjutsu. - A garota continuou.

_Nós vamos para o terceiro andar. - Sasuke completou.

_O que esses caras estão falando? - Uma pessoa perguntou.

_Sei lá.

_Oh...

_Então vocês perceberam?

O genjutsu se desfez, mostrando que aquele era o segundo andar.

_Nada mal. Mas tudo o que fizeram foi perceber.

O garoto preparou para dar um chute em Sasuke, que fez o mesmo. Kouga rosnou. Mas eles não puderam se enfrentar. O sobrancelhudo apareceu repentinamente no meio dos dois e parou seus chutes.

_"Ele é rápido." - _Sakura.

_"Está completamente diferente de antes.__"_ - Naruto.

_"Ela parou o meu chute." _- Sasuke.

_Ei, o que aconteceu com o plano? - A garota dos coques perguntou, chegando perto.

_Você mesmo disse para não chamarmos atenção. - Disse um garoto de olhos perolados.

_Mas... é que... - Ele tentou se explicar. Olhou na direção de Sakura, corando. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Ah...não...

_"As feridas desapareceram... então eles estavam fingindo..."_ - Sasuke.

O garoto sobrancelhudo andou até Sakura, parando na sua frente.

_O meu nome é Rock Lee! O seu é Sakura, certo?

_Heh? - Sakura olhava para ele, confusa.

_Vamos sair juntos! Eu vou te proteger até a morte! - Ele prometeu, com a pose de nice guy.

_Não. - Ela disse, simplesmente. Naruto riu. Lee foi para o cantinho da depressão.

Andou até Sasuke e Naruto com uma cara de "Socorro-eu-tenho-muito-medo-desse-menino".

_Vamos? - Sakura pediu.

_Ei, você! - O garoto de olhos perolados chamou.

Eles olharam para trás.

_Qual é o seu nome? - Ele perguntou para Sasuke.

_Quando se quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, se diz o seu primeiro.

_Você é um novato, certo? Quantos anos você tem?

_Eu não tenho que responder. - Sasuke disse, petulante.

_O que? - O garoto estreitou os olhos.

_"Que gracinha..." - _A garota dos coques pensou.

_Naruto, Sasuke, vamos indo! - Ela disse, pegando as mãos deles e os arrastando.

_Hn.

_"Uchiha Sasuke..."_

_Você está interessado naquele garoto? - A menina perguntou.

Ele não respondeu. Começaram a andar.

_Vamos, Lee! O que você está fazendo?

_Vão na frente. Eu quero checar uma coisa.

* * *

_Ei, você com os olhos negros! Espere!

Todos olharam para a direção da voz. Lee os encarava.

_Que foi?

_Você lutaria comigo aqui, agora?

_Uma luta agora mesmo?

_Sim!

_Sasuke! - Sakura puxou-o pelo braço até uma distância segura.

_O que você quer, Sakura?

_Não lute com ele. - A garota alertou.

_Por que não? - Sasuke perguntou, confuso.

_Porque você vai perder. Ele é forte. Não lute com ele.

_Não seja besta, Sakura! - O garoto voltou para onde Naruto estava.

_O meu nome é Rock Lee! Quando se quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, deve se apresentar primeiro! Uchiha Sasuke-kun!

_Então você já sabia?

_Eu quero lutar com você! - Lee colocou-se em posição de luta. - Quero testar minhas habilidades contra o resultado de um grande clã! E também... - Ele olhou para Sakura.

A garota deu um passo para trás.

_Sakura-san... Amor!

A garota deu mais alguns passos para trás. Virou a cabeça para Sasuke, com um olhar que dizia claramente: "Socorro!"

_Você é um anjo!

Ele piscou. Um coraçãozinho apareceu e ele soprou-o para Sakura. O coração flutuou até ela. Sakura desviou-se dele.

_O que é isso?

_Impressionante... Que tal isso? - Ele soprou muitos corações. A garota deu um gritinho.

De repente, Sasuke apareceu na frente dela e começou a estourar os corações, como se fossem bolhas de sabão. Sakura suspirou.

_Pare de jogar essas coisas em mim! - Ela gritou para Lee.

_Me desafiando mesmo sabendo do nome Uchiha... Sinceramente, você é um tolo. Você vai aprender o que esse nome significa, sobrancelhas grossas.

_Claro! - Lee sorriu.

_Sasuke, não. - Sakura cochichou.

_Você não pode me impedir. - Ele retrucou.

_Não, não posso. Mas eu posso fazer esse garoto desistir de lutar em um segundo. - Ela sussurrou.

_Está blefando.

_Ah é?

Sakura saiu de trás de Sasuke, ficou ao lado dele e fez sua melhor cara de sedução.

_Lee-kun! - Ela chamou, com uma voz sedutora.

_Sakura-san. - Ele respondeu, corado.

_Lee-kun, eu quero fazer um trato com você. Vamos lutar. Se você vencer, eu saio com você. Se eu vencer, você para de incomodar meu amigo aqui. - Ela propôs, passando a mão no cabelo de Sasuke quando mencionou-o.

_Sakura... - Sasuke ia brigar com ela.

_E então Lee-kun, o que acha?

_M-mas, Sakura-san... Eu posso machuca-la.

_Por favor, Lee-kun! - Ela pediu, fazendo beicinho.

_Hai. - Ele concordou prontamente.

Sasuke olhou abobado para Sakura. Ela não estava blefando. Sakura piscou para ele, sapeca.

_Então, prepare-se! - Ela disse, a voz fria de repente, assumindo uma posição de ataque. Kouga virou-se para Lee. - Não Kouga, só eu vou lutar.

Tudo começou a congelar. Sasuke sentia calafrios. Olhou para Sakura. Os olhos dela estavam azuis.

_Oh... Pelo que vejo, você não é capaz de usar ninjutsu ou genjutsu, não é?

_Você me parece uma boa oponente, Sakura-san! - Lee comentou, animado.

_Você ainda não viu nada. - Ela piscou. - Bom, vamos ter uma luta limpa. Somente taijutsu. Fique tranquilo, não vou usar meu doujutsu.

_Hai. Quando você quiser, Sakura-san.

Sakura deu um sorriso de canto. Foi tudo tão rápido que Sasuke nem conseguiu acompanhar. Num piscar de olhos, Sakura aparecera na frente de Lee e ia acertar um soco nele. Por pouco, ele desviou. O soco acertou o chão e uma pequena cratera se formou ali. Lee arregalou os olhos.

_"Ela é forte."_

Sakura não era somente forte. Ela era rápida e esperta também. Lee mal acabava de se desviar de um ataque e Sakura já desferia outro, acertando-o na maioria das vezes. Deu uma rasteira no garoto e ele caiu. Lee estava pronto para receber um soco, mas conseguiu escapar no último segundo.

_"Droga! Errei."_

Talvez a luta não fosse tão desigual se Lee a atacasse. Mas ela não dava chance para que ele fizesse isso. Desviando de mais um soco fortíssimo de Sakura, ele não pode escapar de um chute nas costas. Caiu de joelhos e Sakura aproveitou para imobiliza-lo. Pegou seus dois braços e prendeu-os nas costas do garoto.

_Acabou. - Ela disse.

Naruto estava boquiaberto. Sakura era muito mais forte do que ele. Mais forte do que Sasuke também. Foi subestimada por muito tempo, só porque era uma garota.

Sakura soltou Lee e andou até seus companheiros.

_Vamos embora. - A garota murmurou. Kouga andava ao lado dela.

Durante a luta, os cabelos de Sakura se soltaram. Ela ficava muito mais bonita assim, com o cabelo solto... Pensava Sasuke, em devaneios.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Capítulo super atrasado, eu sei. Mas... Ignorem. Prometo que vou postar o próximo mais rápido.**

**Respondendo à uma review:**

**Neigh, se você estiver lendo, eu quero dizer que é claro que eu dou permissão pra você usar algumas coisas da minha fic, só tome cuidado pra não ficar muito parecido.**

**Beijinhos**

**Mand-chan**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo minna!

Mais um capítulo saindo! Como prometido, esse chegou bem mais rápido. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Chegando ao terceiro andar, os três entraram na sala indicada.

Estava... simplesmente... l-o-t-a-d-a. Quase não cabia mais gente. Eram pessoas de todas as vilas que você pode imaginar. Cada um mais estranho que o outro. Havia muito mais homens do que mulheres e é claro que eles não puderam deixar de reparar na figura de cabelo rosa que acabava de entrar no local acompanhada de um enorme tigre branco.

_"Legal... Tá todo mundo me encarando."_- Sakura.

_Sakura...você pode analisar a situação para nós?

_Claro. - A garota respondeu, os olhos ficando azuis instantaneamente.

Ela avaliou cada pessoa presente naquela sala.

_A maioria são uns fracotes, mas alguns podem nos dar problema. - Ela murmurou, quase não era possível ouvir sua voz.

_Certo. - Sasuke disse.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para algum ponto por cima do ombro de Sasuke. Kouga também olhou para lá.

_Sasuke. - Ela chamou.

_O que foi?

_Quando eu disser "já", você se abaixa, ok? - Sakura olhou para ele, impassível.

_Por que? - Ele perguntou, confuso.

_Só faça o que eu disse. - A garota ordenou.

_Ok. - Sasuke concordou.

_Um... dois... três...

_Sasuke-kun, você está atra... - Começou uma voz irritante.

_Já.

Sasuke se abaixou e a loira que havia acabado de pular para agarrá-lo pelo pescoço caiu de cara no chão. Sakura riu.

_Tá rindo de que, sua testuda? - A loira berrou, furiosa.

_De nada. - Sakura respondeu, tentando segurar o riso.

A garota se levantou com uma veia pulsando na testa. Sakura virou-se para Naruto, que também ria.

_Quem é ela? - A garota perguntou.

_Yamanaka Ino. Ela ama o Sasuke. - Naruto respondeu.

_Vocês também vieram pra esse exame problemático? - Perguntou um garoto, chegando perto deles, acompanhado de outro garoto que comia um saco de batatinhas - Quem é a garota?

_Haruno Sakura.

_Prazer, sou Nara Shikamaru. E esse é Akimichi Chouji. - Ele apresentou, com voz de tédio.

_Sasuke-kun, por que você se abaixou? - Perguntou Ino, fazendo bico.

_Porque a Sakura pediu. - Ele respondeu simplesmente. Sakura olhou incrédula para ele, com um olhar que dizia claramente "você é doido de falar pra essa psicopata que fui eu?".

Sasuke devolveu o olhar e o dele dizia claramente "estou dando o troco por ter me impedido de lutar com o sobrancelhudo".

_Como é que é, sua testuda? - Ino virou-se para Sakura com um olhar assassino.

_Algum problema comigo, porca? - Sakura devolveu o elogio.

Elas começaram a discutir. Na verdade, Ino começou a discutir, porque a Sakura simplesmente a ignorava.

_Ah! Achamos vocês. - Kiba chegou com seu time.

_Hina-chan. Kiba-kun. - Sakura andou até eles, ignorando Ino completamente. Kouga e Akamaru começaram a rosnar um para o outro.

_Sakura-chan. - Hinata cumprimentou.

_Sakura. - Kiba sorriu. A garota devolveu o sorriso.

_Quem é você? - Ela perguntou descaradamente para o outro integrante do time.

_Aburame Shino. - Ele respondeu.

_Haruno Sakura, prazer.

(Gente, eu aposto que todo mundo aqui sabe como as pessoas que eu estou falando aqui são, porque eu estou com preguiça de descrever.)

A garota começou a conversar animadamente com o time 8, fazendo com que Kiba esquecesse todas a coisas gentis que ele ia dizer para Sasuke e Naruto. Uma garoto estrangeiro, com os cabelos grisalhos e usando óculos, chegou perto do grupo.

_Ei! - Ele cumprimentou. - Vocês podiam fazer menos barulho.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Ela não gostou daquele garoto... Não gostou nada dele. Olhou para Kouga... Ele também parecia bem atento.

_Então vocês são os nove novatos que se formaram na academia, certo? Vocês aí, brincando com esses rostos bonitinhos. Fala sério. Isso aqui não é nenhuma excursão. - Ele disse, arrogante.

_Quem você pensa que é pra dizer isso? - Perguntou a loira estourada.

_Meu nome é Yakushi Kabuto. Olhem em volta... - Kabuto disse. Todos o fizeram, menos Sakura, que ainda o encarava com olhos estreitados. - Todos aqui já prestaram o exame pelo menos uma vez. Mas não acho que vá ajudar, já que os novatos não sabem de nada.

Kabuto mantinha um sorriso maldoso. Olhava para todos os novatos ali, até que seu olhar recaiu em Sakura.

_Oh! Cabelo rosa e olhos verdes. - Ele observou. - Ora, ora se não é o brinquedinho dos Haruno... Hana.

_"Hana? Eu já ouvi isso antes... Zabuza! Zabuza também a chamou assim. Mas... Por que?" - _Sasuke.

_Não me chame assim. - Ela mandou, furiosa.

_Já ouvi muitos rumores sobre você. Principalmente na vila do som. - Kabuto deu um sorriso maldoso.

No segundo seguinte, Sakura o puxava pela gola da camisa.

_Mais uma palavra e você morre. - Ela sussurrou, suavemente.

_Ok, ok. Não quero briga. - Disse Kabuto, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

A atenção de todos presentes na sala se voltou para ela. Adoravam uma briga. Sakura soltou sua gola.

_Hana? Que história é essa de Hana? Seu nome não é Sakura? - A loira perguntou.

Sakura tremia de raiva. Odiava que a chamassem assim. Ela não queria lembrar do seu passado. Não queria!

_Não é nada. - Ela disse, tentando se controlar.

* * *

_Hana? Foi isso que eu ouvi? - Disse um garoto da vila do som.

_Foi isso mesmo. Olha ela ali. Tem cabelo rosa. - Disse outro.

_A garota que matou nosso chefe. - Disse a garota que estava com eles.

_Devemos ir?

_Vamos.

Os três ninjas eram muito rápidos e chegaram lá em segundos. Um dos garotos puxou duas kunais e atirou em Sakura. Ela empurrou Naruto para o lado e desviou delas. Kouga soltou um rugido feroz.

_Vila Oculta do Som. - Sakura disse. _"Droga."_

_Sakura-chan, você está bem? - Naruto perguntou.

_É claro que sim. Quem foi o imbecil que fez isso? - Ela perguntou, olhando para os três integrantes da vila do Som.

_Fui eu. - Disse o mais alto, dando um passo a frente. Se bem que não se podia dizer que é mais alto, já que o outro garoto tinhas as costas curvadas. - Vamos dar o troco por ter matado o nosso chefe, Hana.

Todos olharam para ela. Seus amigos ficaram paralisados. Sakura realmente fizera aquilo?

_Ele estava impedindo o meu caminho. - Ela respondeu, fria.

_Sakura-chan! - Naruto exclamou, chocado.

_Quietos, suas pestes! - Gritou uma voz. Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu no local.

Dela, surgiram muitos Jounins que usavam roupas cinzas. Um se destacava, usando um sobretudo preto. Seu rosto era marcado por uma feia cicatriz.

_Desculpe por fazê-los esperar. Eu sou o inspetor da primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken, Morino Ibiki. - Ele disse.

Todos o observavam atentamente.

_Vocês três da vila do Som. Não pensem que podem fazer tudo o que quiserem antes do exame.

_Desculpe. - Pediu o garoto com as costas curvadas.

_Isso é um aviso para todos vocês. Vocês só podem lutar se tiverem a permissão de um inspetor. Mesmo se for permitido, vocês estão proibidos de se matar. Os que me desobedecerem serão desclassificados, entenderam?

_Esse exame parece ser moleza. - Comentou o garoto da vila do Som.

Os inspetores riram.

_Agora, daremos início à primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken. Peguem qualquer número e sentem na cadeira indicada por ele. - Ibiki mostrou um papel com o número um. - Depois vamos distribuir os papeis para o exame escrito.

Sakura pegou Kouga no colo, que voltou a ficar pequeno.

Naruto ficou assustado.

_"Exame escrito? EXAME ESCRITO? COMO ASSIM EXAME ESCRITO?"_

* * *

Todos se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Os inspetores entregaram os papeis e depois se espalharam em cadeiras pela sala, para que tivessem uma boa visão dos participantes. Naruto passava a mão no rosto, frustrado.

_Essa fase tem alguns fatos importantes. - Começou Ibiki. - Todos vocês começam com dez pontos. Esse teste tem dez questões, valendo um ponto cada uma. É um teste baseado em deduções. A decisão de quem passa para a próxima fase ou não depende do resultado de todos os integrantes do time.

Sakura bateu a mão na testa._ "Depende de todos do time? É agora que a gente se ferra." _

_Se algum inspetor determinar que você colou na prova ou tentou algo parecido... resultará na perca de dois pontos. Se algum integrante do time tirar zero, o time inteiro será reprovado.

_"O QUE?" _- Sasuke e Sakura.

_"Eu posso sentir duas pessoas querendo me matar." _- Naruto.

_Vocês tem quarenta e cinco minutos para fazer o teste. Depois desse tempo, nós iremos ditar a décima questão. Comecem!

Sakura desvirou sua folha. Deu uma lida nas questões. Kouga ficou sentado na mesa.

_"É um teste muito difícil. Poucas pessoas além de mim vão conseguir fazê-lo." - _Sakura.

_"Claro. Eu não entendo nenhuma questão sequer." _- Sasuke.

_"O QUE É ISSO?" _- Naruto.

Sakura começou a fazer suas questões rapidamente. Sabia tudo aquilo. Para ela não era tão difícil assim.

_"A única solução desse teste é colar. Eu não posso correr o risco de que o Naruto seja pego. Vou mostrar o meu teste pra ele.__" - _Sakura.

Terminou seu teste em menos de cinco minutos. _"Nossa. Eu sou super dotada." _Ativou o seu Kotsugan. Seus olhos ficaram de um azul ofuscante e sem pupilas. Localizou a mesa de Naruto. Concentrou-se o máximo possível para que ficasse escrito com gelo na mesa dele as palavras:

_Naruto, é a Sakura, copie o meu teste, vou mostrá-lo à você. _

Pela reação de Naruto, mesmo que o garoto estivesse de costas para ela, significava que ele havia visto. Concentrou-se mais uma vez. Um espelho de gelo apareceu em sua mesa e na mesa de Naruto. Virou seu teste de cabeça para baixo e colocou-o em cima do espelho.

No espelho de Naruto, o teste de Sakura aparecia claramente. Sakura também fez aparecer as seguintes palavras:

_Não se preocupe, nenhum inspetor está nos vendo. Tenho certeza de que meu teste está certo. Copie logo!_

_"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" - _Naruto.

Depois, localizou a mesa de Sasuke.

_Aqui é a Sakura. Fique tranquilo, Naruto está copiando o meu teste. Tenho certeza de que você não sabe as respostas, mas você consegue colar de outra pessoa. Alguns aqui nessa sala são farsantes, eles sabem a resposta e só estão ali para as pessoas colarem deles. O garoto loiro da quarta fileira de blusa azul é um deles._

Escrever tantas palavras estava deixando Sakura cansada. Isso gastava muita energia.

Sasuke leu as palavras de Sakura. Como ela conseguia fazer isso ele não fazia ideia, mas parece que ela estava dizendo para ele colar.

_"Entendi. Essa prova não serve só para testar seus conhecimentos. Os inspetores não tem a real intenção de pegar quem está colando ou não e sim de pegar aqueles que colam descaradamente. Quarta fileira, loiro, blusa azul... Achei. Sharingan!"_

Sakura observava o que Sasuke fazia e ficou surpresa ao ver, pela primeira vez, o Sharingan nos olhos dele. Sorriu. Sabia que ele ia conseguir. Sasuke focalizou o garoto que Sakura indicara.

_"Vou copiar todos os movimentos dele."_

Sasuke olhava para frente, mas sua mão se mexia quase que sozinha.

Ino observava Sakura. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_"Parece que ela terminou a prova. Ela deve ser bastante inteligente para fazer ou colar de alguém pelo menos. Devia se sentir agradecida por eu escolhê-la como alvo dessa técnica. " - _Ino fez um selo com as mãos, depois fez um símbolo apontando para Sakura. - _"Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!"_

Sakura sentiu que Ino lhe lançou uma técnica. Uma espécie de espelho de gelo apareceu no ar, bem na mira de sua técnica e a repeliu, fazendo-a voltar para a garota. Ino ficou com uma expressão estranha e sem vida por alguns segundos. Depois conseguiu se recuperar.

_"Aquela... VACA! Repeliu a minha técnica."_

Enquanto todos colavam, os monitores falavam vários números que falharam.

_"Treze times já falharam."_

O tempo de prova já estava quase acabando. Faltavam somente cinco minutos.

_Acabou o tempo! Agora nós vamos ditar a décima questão.

Todos olhavam nervosos para ele.

_Porém, eu gostaria de dizer que... Quem quiser desistir, é melhor desistir agora. Se o time continuar, mas a questão for respondida incorretamente... Esse time continuará sendo um genin para sempre!

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Era possível ouvir os batimentos acelerados das pessoas, tamanho era o silêncio.

_Mas, se desistirem agora, vocês poderão fazer o Chuunin Shiken outra vez. Escolham.

Alguns garotos, trêmulos, começaram a levantar as mãos. Os times deles saíam sem dizer uma palavra. Foram muitos os times que saíram.

_Mais ninguém quer sair? - Ibiki perguntou.

Ninguém levantou a mão.

_Então eu gostaria de dizer que... Todos os que continuaram aqui, passaram para a segunda fase!

* * *

_Heh?

_Como assim?

_Passamos?

_E a décima questão?

Era isso o que se podia ouvir na sala após aquela declaração. Ibiki ia começar a responder as perguntas, quando algo, ou alguém, entrou pela janela, quebrando o vidro.

_Vocês não tem tempo para ficar relaxados! Eu sou a sua nova inspetora, Mitarashi Anko! Vamos para a segunda fase!

* * *

**Yo, minna!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo está bem menor que os anteriores. Mas eu precisava dar uma pausa aqui. O próximo vai voltar ao tamanho normal ok? E no próximo capítulos eu vou explicar... POR QUE TODO MUNDO CHAMA A SAKURA DE HANA!**

**Ja ne,**

**Kissus**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo!

Pois é garotas! Nesse capítulo vou revelar a verdade sobre a Sakura/Hana!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_Este é o lugar onde será realizada a segunda fase. - Anko disse. - A 44ª área de treino. também conhecida como... A floresta da morte.

Os times que iriam participar da segunda fase, acompanharam Anko até um área de treinamento com árvores gigantescas.

_Teremos um pausa de vinte minutos antes que a segunda fase comece. - A mulher anunciou.

Sasuke chegou perto de Sakura.

_Sakura, precisamos conversar. - Ele disse, para que somente ela e Naruto o ouvissem. - Naruto, venha também.

Eles andaram até um ponto bem distante de onde estavam os outros, seguidos por Kouga.

_Sakura... Acho que já está na hora de você nos explicar essa história de Hana. - Ele disse.

_Sim... Nós precisamos saber, Sakura-chan. - Naruto ficou sério.

Sakura suspirou, triste.

_Eu não queria que vocês soubessem disso. - Ela murmurou.

Fitou os dois garotos sérios à sua frente. Suspirou outra vez. Depois sentou-se na grama. Eles fizeram o mesmo.

_Quando eu tinha cinco anos, eu me formei como uma gennin aqui. Meu clã ficou muito satisfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo... nem tanto. Eles queriam que eu fosse forte da maneira deles e não como uma kunoichi de Konoha. Então eles me tiraram de Konoha e me levaram para aquela vila... Onde Kaoru mora, lembram-se? - Sakura fez uma pausa. - Ficamos lá por três anos. Kaoru era o meu melhor amigo. Um dia, estávamos brincando em uma área mais afastada da vila e fomos abordados por bandidos. Eles queriam me sequestrar. Kaoru tentou me defender. Eles bateram nele. Bateram muito nele. - Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas. - Eu fiquei assustada. Então eu ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça. Ela disse que se eu a deixasse assumir o comando do meu corpo por algum tempo, tudo ficaria bem... Eu deixei.

Sakura parou de falar por algum tempo. Ela chorava. Kouga encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela, numa tentativa de conforta-la.

_Quando eu acordei... Eu estava segurando Kaoru pelo pescoço, tentando mata-lo. Soltei-o na mesma hora. Fiquei assustada comigo mesma. Foi então que olhei para o lado e vi uma pessoa correndo. Nessa hora, eu desmaiei. Ela viu toda a cena. Essa pessoa contou para...

A garota parou de falar. Ela não podia contar que foi o seu clã que fez aquilo. Não podia contar. Mas não adiantava esconder isso deles. Afinal, disseram que ela era "o brinquedinho dos **Haruno**."

_Contou para o meu clã tudo o que viu. Eles acharam que eu seria uma ótima arma, feita para intimidar até mesmo uma vila inteira. Então eles se mudaram para um vila distante e me levaram junto.

_Por que? - Naruto perguntou.

_Eu tenho um poder especial Naruto. Muito forte e maligno também.

_Você está falando da sua linhagem avançada? - Sasuke indagou.

_Não. Ninguém do meu clã teve algo igual. Esse poder é... Superior ao de um Bijuu.

Sasuke e Naruto arregalaram os olhos. Sakura possuía um poder assim?

(Gente, eu sei que nessa época eles não sabiam o que era isso, mas finjam que sim, ok?)

_Meu clã pegou Yuki e disse que se eu não os obedecesse, eles a matariam. Yuki era a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu tive que obedecê-los. E-eles me mandavam fazer todo o tipo de coisa. Destruir vilas, matar pessoas importantes e inimigos.

Os dois a encaravam, horrorizados.

_Eles me deram um nome novo, Hana. De tanto me obrigarem a usar aquele poder, ele acabou tomando conta do meu corpo. Eu não tinha mais emoções, não sentia nada. Só obedecia as ordens deles. Por isso me chamavam de "brinquedinho dos Haruno".

Sakura fez outra pausa.

_Então... Eles me mandaram destruir a vila de Kaoru. Nessa hora, eu acordei. Voltei a ter controle da minha mente. Eu disse não. Disse que nunca destruiria aquela vila. Então eles me prenderam numa cela, por dois anos... Era horrível. A cela sugava o meu chackra. Eu estava sempre fraca, não conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo... Pensei que Yuki tinha sido morta...

A garota parou um pouco após dizer aquilo.

_Foi então que a minha tia, Amaya... Ela foi me visitar. Sempre gostei muito dela. Disse para mim que Yuki ainda estava viva e que me ajudaria a escapar. Ela falou que depois de dois meses da sua visita, ela iria quebrar o lugar que roubava o meu chackra. E ela cumpriu sua promessa. Foi por causa dela que consegui fugir. Mas eu acho... eu acho que eles... mataram a minha tia...

Sakura soluçava. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam. Então Sasuke fez algo inesperado. Puxou a garota para si, abraçando-a. Sakura abraçou-o de volta, com força. Naruto passava a mão pelas suas costas.

_Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Tudo bem.

_Foi horrível... horrível... - Ela sussurrava.

_Já passou...

_Eu matei tanta gente, Sasuke...

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, pedindo ajuda. Mas ele recebeu o mesmo olhar por parte do loiro. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam como reagir...

_Já... já deve estar na hora de voltarmos. - Sasuke disse, hesitante.

_Tem razão. - Sakura soltou-se de Sasuke.

Ela parecia se concentrar em algo. De repente, suas lágrimas evaporaram.

_Vamos. - A garota disse, com a voz fraca.

Eles voltaram para onde estavam os outros gennins. Anko, que estava conversando com outro jounin, foi para perto deles.

_Certo. Vou explicar algumas coisas sobre a segunda fase do Chuunin Shiken. - A mulher soltou uma pequena risada. - Vocês vão entender porque esse lugar é chamado de Floresta da Morte.

Sakura olhou para Kouga. Ele voltou a usar sua forma adulta.

_Todos vocês passarão por um teste de sobrevivência. Essa área de treinamento é circular, tem a floresta, um rio e uma torre no centro. A torre está a uma distância de dez quilômetros de cada portão, que são 44. Os times farão uma competição onde tudo depende destes pergaminhos.

Anko mostrou dois pergaminhos que estavam em sua mão. Um era branco e tinha o kanji 'céu', o outro era azul e tinha o kanji 'terra'.

_Vocês lutarão por esses pergaminhos. Metade dos times que estão aqui pegarão os pergaminhos do céu e a outra metade ficará com os da terra. Para passar, um time deve ter o pergaminho da terra e do céu e levá-los para a torre no centro. Tem cinco dias para conseguir fazer isso. Vocês só passarão se entregaram os pergaminhos com o time todo. Vão até aquela barraca e peguem os pergaminhos... Tomem cuidado. - Ela avisou. - A partir daqui, pessoas irão morrer.

* * *

Os times estavam posicionados, um em cada portão. Um som muito alto soou no local. Os inspetores abriram os portões.

_Ei, vocês dois. - Sakura chamou a atenção deles. - Não hesitem em matar ninguém se for preciso.

Os dois olharam para ela um pouco surpresos, mas concordaram prontamente. Sasuke achou que ela teria algum tipo de trauma com matar pessoas.

_Vamos parar em algum lugar mais fechado. - Sasuke disse.

O time 7 parou atrás de alguns arbustos.

_Sasuke... Fique vigiando.

_Hai.

_Kotsugan! - Os olhos de Sakura ficaram azuis.

A garota vasculhou todo o local. Com seus olhos, ela conseguia localizar qualquer time e ver qual pergaminho eles tinham.

_Achei um time. O pergaminho deles é da terra. - Sakura anunciou.

_Conhecemos? - Naruto perguntou.

_Não. E eles são fracos, vai ser fácil pegar. - A garota respondeu.

_Então, vamos.

Um grito pode ser ouvido na floresta.

_"Já começou..." _

_A-ah. Preciso mijar! - Naruto exclamou.

Sakura deu um forte soco nele. Kouga fez um som de reprovação.

_Não use esse termos perto de mim. Se quiser ir, vá logo.

Naruto se afastou dos dois e foi para trás de uma moita.

_Ele é realmente um idiota, não é? - Sasuke comentou.

Sakura riu, baixinho.

_Do que você está rindo? - O garoto perguntou.

_De nada.

Naruto voltou.

_Ah, que ótimo. Me sinto aliviado. - Ele passava a mão atrás da cabeça.

_Sasuke! - Sakura exclamou, olhando séria para Naruto.

_É, eu já sei.

Kouga avançou em Naruto, pulando em cima dele. O garoto ficou surpreso... Conseguiu escapar da mordida, mas não da forte patada que levou.

_O que está acontecendo? - Naruto berrou, indignado.

_Onde está o Naruto? - Sakura perguntou.

_Do que você está falando? - O garoto perguntou, confuso.

_Você sabe muito bem. Onde está o verdadeiro Naruto? - Sasuke indagou.

_Oh... Vocês perceberam?

Sakura preparou algumas agulhas de gelo para jogar nele.

_Não posso fazer nada, já que fui descoberto. - O henge se desfez. Um homem de pelo o menos quinze anos apareceu, vestindo uma estranha roupa amarela e uma máscara na boca. - Com qual de vocês está o pergaminho? Me entreguem e eu prometo que não vão sair machucados.

_Ah, cala a boca! - Sakura mandou.

No segundo seguinte, ela estava atrás do homem. Sem qualquer hesitação e sem ao menos dar chance dele se defender, a garota enfiou uma agulha no pescoço do homem. Ele caiu, inconsciente.

_Sakura! Você o matou? - Sasuke perguntou.

_Não, ele só está desacordado. Desculpe... Não tive coragem. - A garota disse, olhando para baixo. - O pergaminho não está com ele.

_Tudo bem. Onde está o Naruto?

_Ali. - Sakura apontou.

* * *

Depois de terem soltado Naruto, os três começaram a procurar um lugar seguro, seguidos por Kouga.

_Sasuke. - Sakura segurou o braço do garoto.

Sasuke olhou nos seus olhos que ainda estavam azuis.

_Tem um time muito próximo. Eles vão nos alcançar... São fortes.

_Vamos nos preparar então. - Disse o garoto.

_Hai. Naruto, venha.

Eles se sentaram em um local mais escondido. Começaram a conversar sobre táticas de batalha. Só um disfarce, pois eles sabiam que o inimigo ouvia sua conversa embaixo da terra.

_Preparem-se... Eles vão atacar. - Sakura disse, quase inaudível.

Um vento muito forte atingiu a área. Aproveitando a deixa, Sasuke e Sakura se esconderam juntos. Os dois ouviram passos. Era Naruto chegando.

_Ei, pessoal! Vocês estão bem?

_Sim - Sasuke respondeu.

_"O disfarce está muito bom dessa vez. Sasuke não deve ter percebido, mas com os meus olhos eu posso ver através de qualquer henge."_

Sakura jogou uma agulha em Naruto. Ele desviou. Nessa hora, Sasuke percebeu que aquele não era o verdadeiro Naruto.

_Quem é você? - A garota perguntou.

Naruto riu.

_Garota esperta. - O henge se desfez. Um homem de longos cabelos negros apareceu.

Na mesma hora, Sakura arregalou os olhos.

_Você não é forte o bastante, Sakura..._

_"Não... Pare com isso!"_

_Você vai morrer..._

_"Não vou!"_

_Eu posso te ajudar..._

_"Não!"_

_Me deixe tomar conta do seu corpo..._

_"Nunca! Vá embora!"_

_Você não vai se livrar de mim, Sakura..._

_Me deixe em paz! - Sakura gritou. Ela caiu de joelhos. Segurava sua cabeça e berrava de dor.

_Sakura! - Sasuke tentou encostar nela, mas a garota empurrou sua mão.

_Sasuke, fuja... - Mais um grito. - Rápido, Sasuke!

_Sakura, o que foi?

Grandes asas brancas começaram a sair das costas dela. Sakura gritava.

_Sakura!

_Fuja... - Ela pareceu desmaiar.

Seu corpo cedeu e ela caiu, mas a garota continuava com os olhos abertos. O azul foi ficando mais claro, até sumir e ficar completamente branco. Nesse momento, um sorriso maléfico brotou em seus lábios.

Sakura riu.

_Garota tola. Nunca vai se livrar de mim. - Ela disse, mas sua voz estava diferente.

Sakura se levantou. Seus corpo flutuava alguns centímetros acima do chão. Uma risada maléfica pode ser ouvida.

_Finalmente consegui sair. Ela tem me segurado há muito tempo. Só mais algumas transformações e eu vou tomar conta do corpo dela. - A garota falava sozinha. De repente, ela percebeu a presença dos dois ninjas. Sua atenção ficou focada no inimigo. - Oh... Eu conheço esse chackra... Orochimaru. Você roubou o rosto de alguém?

Ele deu um sorriso afetado. Colocou a mão no rosto e retirou o que parecia uma máscara, se não fosse feita de pele. Revelou um rosto ofídico e muito branco.

_Hana. - O homem cumprimentou. - Já faz muito tempo desde a nossa última luta.

_Sua cobra nojenta... Dessa vez eu vou te matar... - Ela disse, suavemente.

_Você me odeia tanto assim, Hana? Só por causa daquele dia...?

A garota não respondeu. Simplesmente estendeu a mão para o lado e uma enorme foice de gelo apareceu.

_Morra. - Sakura avançou em Orochimaru.

A garota era rápida. Além disso, sua foice se modificava de acordo com a vontade dela. Orochimaru parecia ser um ninja muito forte, pois Sakura não conseguia acertá-lo. Sasuke ficou assustado com ela. Precisava achar Naruto... Nunca conseguiria para-la sozinho.

Seguiu para o lugar onde sentiu o chackra dele. Naruto estava procurando por Sasuke e Sakura.

_Naruto! Rápido! A Sakura! - O garoto puxou-o pelo braço.

_Sasuke! O que aconteceu com ela?

_Rápido!

Os dois ninjas correram até o local onde ela estava. Naruto viu a garota e teve a mesma reação que Sasuke.

_Você acha que ela foi possuída?

_Sim.

_Como paramos? - Ele perguntou.

_Não sei.

_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! - Naruto gritou.

Sasuke tampou a boca dele na mesma hora.

_Naruto, não chame a atenção dela para cá. Não é mais a Sakura. Podemos acabar sendo mortos.

_Você está com medo, Sasuke? - Naruto olhou desconfiado para ele. - Nós precisamos acordá-la! Eu não vou fugir dela.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, a luta continuava ferozmente. Sakura, ou melhor, Hana, tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto. Orochimaru não tinha chance de atacá-la. Ela vinha de todos os lados, golpeando com sua foice.

Kouga, que até aquele momento estava escondido, se uniu aos dois. Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Sasuke.

_O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou para ele.

Kouga moveu sua cabeça em direção à Sakura e depois para ele.

_Eu posso para-la?

O tigre concordou.

_E você vai me ajudar?

O animal fez um movimento com a cabeça, para que Sasuke montasse nele. O garoto o fez.

_Então, vamos. Naruto, espere aqui!

_Tem certeza? - O garoto perguntou.

Kouga começou a correr. Sasuke segurou-se no pescoço do animal para não cair.

Sakura, que estava muito concentrada na sua luta com Orochimaru, não percebeu a aproximação dos dois. Kouga pulou na garota. Nessa hora, ela se virou na direção deles e apontou a mão espalmada para os dois. Kouga foi lançado para trás, mas Sasuke saltou das costas dele e agarrou a cintura de Sakura. A garota acabou caindo no chão com Sasuke por cima dela.

_Sakura! Sakura! Acorde! - Ele gritava. - Você tem que acordar!

Ela sorriu, zombeteira.

_Pobrezinho... Acha que vai conseguir salva-la?

_Sakura! Sou eu, o Sasuke! - Os olhos dela continuavam brancos.

Sasuke abraçou-a, esperando que aquilo funcionasse.

_Por favor, acorde Sakura. - Ele pediu.

A garota começou a se debater. Sasuke segurou-a com mais força.

_ME SOLTE! - Ela gritou.

De repente, Sakura parou de se debater. Ficou algum tempo parada. As asas voltaram para dentro das costas. Depois, lentamente, ela abraçou-o de volta. Sasuke afastou-se um pouco dela e viu que seus olhos estavam verdes outra vez. O verde que ele tanto gostava. O garoto sorriu. Sakura percebeu que aquele era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela via no rosto dele.

_Que cena comovente. - Orochimaru disse.

Eles se viraram para o homem. Sakura estava fraca, mas conseguiu se levantar. Os dois encararam Orochimaru, prontos para lutar. Naruto foi para o lado deles, junto com Kouga. Os quatro ficaram em posição de luta,

Orochimaru riu. Um risada seca e sem humor nenhum.

_Vocês acham que podem me vencer?

Ele bateu as mãos. Uma espécie de paralisia atingiu o time 7. Eles não conseguiam se mexer mais. Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão.

_"Droga!" _- Sakura.

Orochimaru fez um tipo de selo que Sakura nunca tinha visto antes. Seu pescoço começou a se alongar **muito**, até ele chegar com a cabeça perto do Sasuke. O homem mordeu o pescoço dele, como se fosse um vampiro.

_Sasuke! - Sakura e Naruto gritaram.

O garoto pôs a mão no lugar onde recebera a mordida. Seu rosto se contorcia de dor.

A cabeça de Orochimaru voltou para o lugar certo.

_Sasuke-kun... É uma pena que eu não pude lutar com você.

Sasuke gritou.

_O que você fez com ele?

_Só deixei um presentinho para ele. O Sasuke-kun vai me procurar de novo... Por poder.

Dizendo isso, Orochimaru desapareceu. A paralisia deixou de fazer efeito e Sakura correu para o lado de Sasuke. Ele estava caído no chão, se contorcendo e gritando por causa da dor que sentia.

_Sasuke! - Sakura tentou levantá-lo, mas ele não conseguia fazer isso. A garota ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sasuke. Colocou uma mão em suas costas e com a outra segurou a mão dele. Kouga ficou sentado ao lado deles, com um olhar preocupado.

A cada berro, Sasuke apertava a mão de Sakura. Ela olhou para Naruto.

_O que eu faço?

_E-eu não sei.

Sasuke deu um grito muito alto. Nessa hora, ele desmaiou. Sua cabeça apoiou-se no peito de Sakura.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... - A garota chorava baixinho.

_Calma, Sakura-chan. Ele vai ficar bem. - Naruto tentou confortá-la, mesmo não tendo certeza do que dizia.

_Eu espero que sim... - Sakura deitou Sasuke em seu colo. - Venha pra mais perto, Naruto.

O garoto obedeceu. Sakura puxou a gola da camisa que Sasuke usava, mostrando a ferida que Orochimaru causara nele. Ao lado dois dois "furinhos", tinha um símbolo estranho, que pareciam três vírgulas.

_O que é isso? - Naruto perguntou, confuso.

_Não sei... Mas coisa boa não deve ser.

* * *

**Yo, queridas leitoras!**

**É, a coisa começou a esquentar. Ok, ok... Eu podia ter feito a Sakura ter um machado, uma espada... Mas eu tinha que fazer a foice.**

**Gente, vocês devem estar se perguntando... "Se a Sakura fica tão forte quando ela se transforma, porque ela não matou o Orochimaru de uma vez?"**

**Elementar, minhas caras. A Sakura estava meio-consciente e a transformação não foi completa. Então a Hana não estava usando seu poder total. **

**Vocês gostaram da minha explicação sobre a Hana? Espero que sim. **

**Se não for pedir demais, please, mandem reviews!**

**Bjos**

**Mand-chan**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo, minna-san!

*Apanhando*

Ahahahaha... Olha só... Dois meses já que eu não posto?

Tempo passa rápido né?

*Apanha de novo*

OK, OK! Tah aki a fic! Não me batam! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Naruto e Sakura carregaram Sasuke para um lugar seguro. Era perto do rio. Esconderam-no atrás de alguns arbustos. Os dois estavam sentados cuidando dele quando Sakura começou a chorar.

_Sakura-chan... - Naruto apertou o ombro da garota. - Ele vai ficar bem...

_Não é por isso... - Sakura secou as lágrimas. - É só porque... Eu não consigo acreditar que eu não consegui impedir que "ela"... tomasse conta do meu corpo Naruto... Não outra vez!

_Sakura-chan...

_E se eu não consegui dessa vez... Eu não vou conseguir impedir mais!

_Sakura-chan.

_E se eu não consigo impedi-la, ela vai assumir o controle do meu corpo, Naruto! Eu vou matar mais gente! Eu não consigo viver assim, não consigo!

_Sakura-chan! Calma, por favor... Me escute. - Naruto pediu, segurando os ombros dela. Sakura estava chorando desesperadamente.

Naruto revirou os olhos para ela. Deu dois tapinhas no rosto da garota, fazendo ela olhar para ele.

_Não vai acontecer nada com você. Eu e o Sasuke... Nós vamos te parar. Então... Não se preocupe.

Sakura abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto.

_Obrigada, Naruto.

Estava chorando, mas dessa vez de felicidade. Por saber que tinha amigos com quem poderia contar sempre. Os dois ficaram abraçados até ela perceber o que estava fazendo. Soltou-o, sem graça. Para ela, Naruto era só um amigo, mas sabia que ele gostava dela de outro modo. Não podia lhe dar esperanças. Pigarreou, tentando melhorar a voz.

_Naruto, nós não sabemos quanto tempo vai levar para o Sasuke acordar.

Ele olhou-a, confuso.

_Eu acho que o melhor que nós podemos fazer é... Conseguir um pergaminho da terra rápido e levá-lo para a torre. Pelo o menos, lá é seguro e tem médicos que podem cuidar dele.

_É melhor assim. - Ele concordou.

_Então eu vou procurar um time e nós vamos, ok?

_Ok.

Sakura ia ativar seu Kotsugan quando sentiu uma presença.

_Droga! - Ela praguejou.

_O que foi, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, preocupado.

_Tem um time aqui. Aqueles da vila do som, lembra?

Ele pensou por um momento. Depois falou um palavrão.

_O que vamos fazer?

_Naruto, calma. Não vai dar para esconder o Sasuke e nem fugir. Vamos ter que lutar.

_Mas Sakura-chan... Você não está bem... - Naruto tentou dizer.

_Eu estou ótima. - Ela o interrompeu, fria. - Venha.

Os dois saíram de trás dos arbustos e se prepararam para a luta. Naruto ainda estava preocupado com Sakura. Sabia que ela estava fraca, mas mesmo assim, insistia em lutar. Ela pegou três shurikens e as lançou em pontos diferentes.

_Apareçam. Sabemos que estão aqui. - Sakura disse, em uma voz alta e clara.

Eles nem ao menos piscaram e os três ninjas do Som estavam em sua frente.

_Hana, querida. - Disse a garota.

_Eu vou enfiar esse nome bem no meio da sua...! - Sakura erguia um punho e avançava para a inimiga enquanto Naruto a olhava assustado. Segurou o braço dela, a impedindo e a fazendo parar no fim da frase. A rosada suspirou.

Naruto só a soltou quando sentiu que era seguro. Com um olhar, ela pediu que ele se aproximasse.

_Eu vou fazer um bunshin. Ele cuida da garota e eu pego o curvado. Você fica com o outro cara? - Sakura disse, praticamente inaudível.

_Certo. Vamos lá.

_Bunshin no jutsu.

Uma cópia exata de Sakura apareceu ao lado dela. A cópia avançou para a garota enquanto Sakura se encaminhava para o garoto com as costas curvadas. Naruto foi em direção ao outro.

Sakura puxou sua espada e golpeava o seu inimigo com brutalidade, mas ele desviava de todos os seus ataques facilmente. Naruto, que parou para prestar atenção na luta da amiga, percebeu que ela estava... devagar.

_"Droga! Eu estou muito lenta!"_

Um segundo depois de pensar nisso, Sakura foi acertada por um poderoso soco do inimigo e lançada longe. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. Naruto arregalou os olhos para ela. Sakura? Acertada? Taí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. Poucos segundo de distração fizeram Naruto ser acertado também. Ele foi lançado para perto de Sakura.

_Sakura-chan, você está bem? - Ele perguntou, preocupado.

_Aquele... Maldito! - Ela exclamou. Nessa hora a garota inimiga desfez o bunshin dela.

Sakura ficou com tanta raiva por estar dando tudo errado, que mesmo iconscientemente, o chão foi congelando até chegar a ela. O gelo foi subindo pelas suas pernas e a garota, desesperada, começou a gritar. Sakura foi tomada po tal fúria que sem perceber, já estava com o kotsugan ativado e ele ia se tornando cada vez mais claro.

_Sakura-chan! Sakura!

Sakura ouvia os gritos de Naruto, que pareciam estranhamente abafados. Os seus olhos foram tomados por uma névoa branca que ia se tornando cada vez mais densa. Tudo o que ela sentia eram raiva, fúria, ira. Então, no meio desse torpor, ela sentiu que alguém a sacudia. Os gritos foram se tornando cada vez mais audíveis. A névoa foi se dissipando.

Sakura inspirou profundamente, deixando escapar um palavrão quando sentiu uma dor alucinante nas costas. Sentiu as asas voltando para dentro de seu corpo. A primeira coisa que ela viu foram muitos bunshins se desfazendo. Pelo o jeito, Naruto usou o seu Taijuu Kage Bunshin para manter os inimigos longe deles enquanto Sakura não acordava.

A garota ainda ouvia os gritos de sua inimiga, agora de fúria, por não conseguir se libertar do gelo.

_Naruto... - Sakura virou-se subitamente para seu amigo. - Tenta segurá-los o máximo possível.

_Mas Sakura-chan...

_Agora! - Ela ordenou, com uma expressão assustadora.

De um salto Sakura se levantou. Começou a fazer alguns selos para um jutsu.

_"Esse jutsu vai acabar com quase todo o meu chackra. Droga!"_

Sakura ficou com os olhos fechados e a testa ligeiramente franzida em concentração. Naruto fazia contínuos bunshins, tentando segurar os inimigos longe o máximo possível.

_Naruto... Sai da frente... - Sakura avisou.

O garoto fez o que ela pediu, deixando o caminho livre. Correntes elétricas eram visíveis quando passavam pela pele de Sakura. Quando o último bunshin de Naruto se desfez, a corrente elétrica se estendeu até seus inimigos. Um deles gritou com a dor de ser eletrocutado. Mas Sakura não tinha chackra o suficiente para matá-los, ou eles já estariam mortos. O outro parecia não sentir o seu ataque.

Com o pouco de chackra que lhe restava, Sakura não aguentou suportar o ataque por muito tempo. Caiu de joelhos, exausta e ofegante.

_Sakura-chan! - Naruto correu para acudi-la enquanto ela erguia uma barreira de gelo.

_Naruto... Pegue o Sasuke e vá embora daqui...

_Não! - Ele protestou.

_Por favor? - Sakura não estava somente pedindo... Ela estava suplicando.

Naruto assumiu a expressão mais séria que ela já vira nele.

_Eu volto pra te buscar.

Enquanto Naruto se afastava, a barreira de Sakura foi quebrada. A garota recebia fortes golpes de seus oponentes. Eles riam dela.

_Então _essa _é a poderosa Hana que matou nosso mestre? - Caçoou o alto.

_Difícil de acreditar.

O loiro observava tudo atrás de uma moita. Mesmo que Sakura tivesse pedido, ele não podia deixá-la ali. Quando o inimigo estava prestes a desferir um soco na barriga dela, Naruto segurou sua mão.

_Vá embora... Naruto... - Sakura tentou protestar.

Em resposta, ele sorriu.

_Não vou deixar eles te machucarem.

A garota não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos, antes de cair, desmaiada. Naruto continuou lutando, mas ele não podia cuidar dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele acabou nocauteado.

Sakura abriu os olhos. Ela viu Naruto caído ao seu lado, muito machucado. Arregalou os olhos. Viu um dos inimigos tentando soltar a garota, enquanto o outro procurava por algo... ou alguém. Vozes a impediram de se sentar.

_Por que não matamos ela de uma vez? - Perguntou o mais alto. Sakura sabia que ele estava se referindo a ela mesma.

_Quero fazer umas experiências com o chackra dela. - Respondeu o curvado, sem parar a sua tarefa.

_Pelo o menos um deles nós vamos matar. - Comentou, feliz.

_Quer me tirar logo daqui? - Ordenou a inimiga, irritando-se com o companheiro.

_Não dá! Esse gelo não quebra nem derrete!

_Deixe ela aí, depois nós a soltamos. Vem me ajudar a procurar aquele garota. Essa Hana deve ter colocado algum jutsu nele, não consigo sentir seu chackra.

Aproveitando que eles estavam procurando Sasuke na direção oposta em que estava, Sakura foi até ele, desfez o jutsu que tinha colocado no garoto e voltou com ele até onde Naruto estava. Pegou o loiro e deu um jeito na inimiga. Levou os dois para um local mais escondido. Sakura nunca tinha se sentido tão fraca. Não podia proteger seus amigos... Mas se fosse preciso... Morreria tentando.

Saiu do esconderijo decidida. Já se preparava, colocando armadilhas silenciosamente no terreno. Depois de colocar a última armadilha, os dois inimigos voltaram do lugar onde estavam procurando e viram Sakura parada em posição de luta.

_Quando foi que ela acordou? - Perguntou o curvado.

O outro não respondeu. Simplesmente levantou as duas mãos na direção de Sakura. No mesmo instante um vento muito forte atingiu a área. Ela não teve tempo de reagir e acabou sendo lançada para trás, batendo em uma árvore. Ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

_"Minhas armadilhas nem foram acionadas."_

O garoto riu.

_Você está bem fraca não é Hana?

Com isso, ele continuou atacando-a. Sakura ficava cada vez mais fraca, com grandes hematomas no corpo. Após ser lançada de costas em mais uma árvore, ela se deixou escorregar para o chão, sem forças para continuar a lutar. O garoto curvado só observava.

_Vamos matá-la. - Falou o mais alto, rindo.

_Você quer matá-la tanto assim? - Perguntou o outro.

_Claro que quero. Vou matar e levar a cabeça. - Ele respondeu.

_Certo, pode matar então.

Um sorriso de triunfo apareceu no rosto do inimigo enquanto ele puxava uma kunai, andando em direção à Sakura. Mas parou no meio do caminho, quando sentiu uma enorme e maligna quantidade de chackra.

_"Está vindo de onde eu deixei o Sasuke."_

Com muito esforço, Sakura conseguiu se sentar. Viu Sasuke se levantando, envolto naquele chackra roxo. Era assustador. Em metade do seu corpo havia símbolos estranhos, parecidos com o de seu pescoço. Sakura se lembrou dela mesma. Ele parecia... possuído.

_Sakura... - Ele disse, chegando perto. - Quem fez isso com você?

A garota quase soltou um suspiro de alívio por ele ainda ser capaz de reconhecê-la. Mas ainda estava assustada.

_Sasuke... O seu corpo...

Ele olhou para sua própria mão. Sakura percebeu o sharingan ativado.

_Não se preocupe. O importante é que eu consigo sentir a força dentro de mim.

Não... Aquilo não era bom...

_Me diga, Sakura! Quem foi? - Sasuke parecia furioso. Mas isso não era tanta surpresa. Sakura estava cheia de hematomas, suja, as roupas um pouco rasgadas e nem ao menos tinhas forças para se levantar. - Quem foi que te machucou?

_Fui eu! - Respondeu o garoto alto, com um sorriso desagradável.

Sasuke olhou para ele. Sua raiva era tão visível que chegava a dar medo. Os símbolos se espalharam pela outra metade do seu corpo.

_Isso é muito para nós... - Exclamou o curvado.

_Dosu! Não tenha medo dele!

_Pare, Zaku! Você não entende?

_Eu vou matar todos eles com isso! - Gritou Zaku, fazendo um selo. - Máximo cortador de ar!

Um vento que mais parecia o olho de um furacão atingiu aquela área. Sakura só pode sentir quando Sasuke a puxou para fora do alcance daquilo.

_Explodi tudo em pedacinhos! - Exclamou, confiante.

_Quem? - Perguntou Sasuke, parado atrás de Zaku.

Acertou-o com o braço, fazendo-o voar bem longe. Em seguida correu atrás dele, imobilizando-o. O pé de Sasuke estava pisando nas costas de Zaku, enquanto ele puxava seus braços para trás.

_Parece que você... tem orgulho dos seus braços. - Sasuke disse, puxando-os mais.

Zaku berrou quando Sasuke os quebrou. Sakura tampou os ouvidos. O garoto voltou sua atenção para o curvado.

_Só sobrou você.

Dosu estremeceu.

_Espero que você faça com que eu me divirta mais do que aquele ali. - O moreno sorria enquanto se encaminhava para o inimigo restante.

_Não... Sasuke... Não... - Sakura disse quando ele passou por ela.

A garota começou a chorar.

_Esse não é o Sasuke... Não é...

Reunindo toda a força que conseguiu, Sakura se levantou e começou a correr na direção de Sasuke.

_Pare! - Ela gritou.

Abraçou-o pelas costas.

_Pare com isso, Sasuke. Por favor, pare. - Sakura pediu.

Ele virou a cabeça pra trás, olhando bem fundo nos olhos da garota. Lentamente, os símbolos foram voltando para o pescoço.

_"O selo amaldiçoado está sumindo... Acho que estou salvo agora." _- Dosu.

No mesmo momento em que Sasuke voltou a si, Sakura desmaiou. Ele segurou-a antes que batesse no chão.

_Nós não podemos te derrotar, Sasuke... - Começou Dosu. - Vamos fazer um acordo então. Fique com o nosso pergaminho e nos deixe ir. - Ele pediu, deixando o pergaminho da terra no chão.

_"O que foi que eu fiz?" - _Pensou Sasuke, aturdido.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe... (Risadinhas nervosas)**

**Pois é né... Queridas leitoras... Não abandonei minha fic, viram só?**

**Aí está o final de mais um capítulo!**

**Vou tentar escrever um capítulo bem mais rápido agora.**

**To querendo terminar essa fic pra começar a postar outra.**

**Muito obrigada por lerem,**

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo!

Eu sei que não devo ter postado tão rápido quanto vocês esperavam, mas pelo o menos eu não levei dois meses não é? Pulando isso, aqui está a fic!

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

__Nós não podemos te derrotar, Sasuke... - Começou Dosu. - Vamos fazer um acordo então. Fique com o nosso pergaminho e nos deixe ir. - Ele pediu, deixando o pergaminho da terra no chão._

_"O que foi que eu fiz?" - Pensou Sasuke, aturdido._

_..._

Segurando uma Sakura desmaiada nos braços, Sasuke somente observou quando o inimigo colocou o pergaminho da terra no chão e foi embora, levando seus aliados. Pegou o pergaminho e foi procurar por Naruto, ele não podia ficar ali sozinho.

_Naruto, Naruto! - Sasuke chamava, enquanto chutava o colega para que ele acordasse. Kouga saiu timidamente de trás de uma árvore.

_Itai! - Gritou Naruto, quando o moreno deu um chute particularmente forte.

O loiro observou bem a situação. Ver uma Sakura toda machucada e suja sendo carregada por Sasuke fez com que ele se levantasse de um salto.

_O que foi que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou.

_... - Sasuke colocou Sakura cuidadosamente no chão. - Não vi o que aconteceu. - Disse o garoto lentamente.

Naruto reparou que o rosto de Sasuke demonstrava algo que ele nunca havia visto em seu rosto antes, mas ele não sabia o que era.

_Sasuke... - O loiro olhava para Sakura. - Temos que conseguir um pergaminho da...

_Já temos um. - Interrompeu-o, mostrando o pergaminho.

_Já? Bom, então... Vamos levá-la para a torre no centro. Sakura-chan me disse que tem médicos lá. Eles podem cuidar dela...

_É... Vamos rápido então.

Sasuke pôs Sakura em suas costas e começou imediatamente a correr. Naruto o acompanhou, um pouco atrás.

_É nessa hora que nós realmente precisamos da Sakura-chan. Ela poderia dizer a direção certa. - Comentou o garoto.

_Eu sei a direção certa, Dobe. - Sasuke disse, irritado.

Por algumas horas os dois ficaram apenas pulando de árvore em árvore, Sasuke às vezes mudando de direção para evitar algum time. Até Naruto começar a reclamar.

_Teme, vamos parar um pouco.

_Não.

_Mas Teme... Eu to cansado.

_Não.

_Hnnnnn... hnn...

_Foi você que fez esse barulho? - Perguntou o garoto.

_Não... Foi a Sakura... Vamos parar. - O moreno parou de pular e desceu da árvore.

Naruto seguiu-o, observando o amigo enquanto ele colocava Sakura no chão.

_Hnnnnn... - Os olhos esmeralda da garota se abriram lentamente. Ela piscou-os duas vezes por causa da vista embaçada.

Seus olhos percorreram os dois semblantes preocupados em sua frente.

_Por que vocês estão me olhando assim? - Sakura perguntou, a voz um pouco fraca, mas ainda assim, ríspida.

_Hn... Talvez seja porque você desmaiou? - Sasuke respondeu.

_Eu estou ótima. - Ela disse e tentou se levantar. Com o movimento ela quase caiu de novo, mas foi amparada por Naruto.

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar de "é-claro-que-você-está-bem" que a fez suspirar.

_Ok, ok... Nós... Quer dizer, vocês, já conseguiram um pergaminho?

_Já.

_Ah, que bom. Onde estamos? - Antes que alguém a respondesse, a garota ativou seu Kotsugan para se localizar. - Ah, sim. A torre fica pra lá!

A rosada apontou justamente para a direção contrária em que Sasuke estava seguindo.

_Olha só... Você realmente sabia a direção certa, não é, teme? - Naruto comentou, a voz carregada de puro sarcasmo.

_Vamos logo. - Sasuke murmurou, fingindo não ter escutado o que o companheiro disse. - Sakura, o Kouga não parece bem.

_Eu sei... O Kouga sempre fica no mesmo estado que eu. Se eu não estiver bem, ele também não estará.

Sakura subiu em suas costas e recebeu um olhar indagador dele.

_Não vou conseguir andar. - Ela resmungou.

O time 7 seguiu correndo, dispostos a chegar bem rápido. Sakura não demonstrava, mas seu corpo sofreu sérios danos e o que Sasuke mais queria era chegar rápido na torre, para que os médicos pudessem cuidar dela.

Naruto estava mais sério do que o normal e seus olhos demonstravam algo que era raro de se ver nele... tristeza. Ele pensava em Sakura. Gostava muito da garota, muito mais do que somente uma amiga. Mas ele não podia competir com Sasuke, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Ele era mais forte, popular, mais... _bonito_. Os dois, Sasuke e Sakura, pareciam ter algum tipo de conexão. Sasuke era tão cuidadoso com ela, tão preocupado e super protetor. Sakura sorria muito mais quando estava perto dele, congelava menos coisas. Suspirou... Os dois podiam ser muito orgulhosos para admitir, mas eles se gostavam.

_"É melhor eu desistir da Sakura-chan, antes que eu me machuque de verdade." _

_Parados. - Sakura exclamou de repente.

Sasuke tomou um bom susto, já que achava que a garota estava dormindo.

_S-Sakura! - O moreno exclamou, depois de se recuperar.

_Calado. - Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça de Sasuke. - Agora vá para trás daquelas moitas ali. Tem alguém aqui perto.

_H-hai. - Naruto suspirou. Sakura era sempre tão mandona.

Os dois garotos pularam para trás das moitas que Sakura havia indicado.

_Tem algum time por aqui? - O loiro perguntou.

_Sim... Espere um pouco, eu vou tentar ver onde eles estão.

A rosada ativou seu Kotsugan, mas tão rápido quanto ele apareceu, o doujutsu se desfez. Sakura se arrastou para longe dos garotos.

_Sakura-chan!

_Sakura, o que foi?

Os dois ouviram o inconfundível barulho de alguém vomitando. Sakura voltou alguns minutos depois, caminhando com dificuldade. Sentou-se perto deles, respirando fundo. Abraçou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

_S-Sakura-chan? - Naruto chamou timidamente.

_Kuso! Kuso, kuso, kuso! Por que isso aconteceu? - A garota tinha uma nota de choro em suas palavras. - Nunca estive tão fraca...

_"Não vou poder... proteger os dois..."_

_Mas Sakura-chan, pense positivo! Nós dois estamos aqui, não estamos? - Naruto disse animado.

_Sim, vamos te proteger. - Prometeu Sasuke.

Sakura levantou lentamente a cabeça, mas os garotos não esperavam aquela expressão. Seu rosto estava de uma cólera nível máximo.

_Ah, sim... - Sua voz era de uma frieza tão raivosa que os dois garotos se encolheram. - Falando em proteção... A culpa de eu estar fraca é de vocês.

_N-nossa culpa? - Naruto contestou, recebendo uma boa cutuvelada de Sasuke.

_Quieto.

_Sim... Culpa de vocês... Quem mandou você ser mordido, Sasuke? Se você fosse fraco, ninguém prestaria atenção em você, mas não... Você tinha que ser o prodígio... E você Naruto? Tinha que desmaiar? Tinha que me deixar com todo o trabalho? Só pra eu ficar assim? Nem andar eu consigo... Seus dois inúteis. - Sakura falava tão rápido que os dois mal podiam entender o que ela dizia. - Mas vocês podem se redimir... Claro que podem. Quero cinco caixas de chocolates com morango quando voltarmos para Konoha.

Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos dois.

_"Ah, sim... Claro..."_

_"Ela só queria o chocolate."_

_Ah, eu não sei se vocês ainda se lembram, mas tem inimigos aqui, sabe? - Ela chamou a atenção dos dois.

_"E ainda fala como se não fosse ela a culpada da distração." - _Sasuke.

_Oh, como é difícil a minha vida... Agora que eu estou fraca, nem ao menos sentir se são fortes ou não eu posso...! - Reclamou Sakura fazendo uma pose dramática.

_Hai hai, já entendemos. - Naruto falou, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

_Certo. Sasuke... Fique aqui pra me proteger. Vai cuidar dos inimigos, vai, Naruto. - Ela ordenou.

_É pra já! - Animado, Naruto pulou na primeira árvore que pôde ver, feliz porque poderia enfrentar os inimigos sozinho.

_Sakura? Você acha que é uma boa idéia mandar ele sozinho? - Perguntou Sasuke.

_Claro. - A rosada respondeu, examinando distraidamente as unhas.

_Hn.

_Nossa! Minha blusa tá toda rasgada.

Sasuke olhou para o lado observando a garota examinar o estrago da roupa.

_Sasuke! - Ela chamou de repente.

_Que foi?

_Você sabe onde está minha mochila?

_Essa aqui? - O moreno estendeu a pequena mochila roxa.

_Essa mesma. Arigatou. - A garota examinou a mochila e pegou uma blusa vermelha, um short igual ao rasgado que ela usava e uma toalha. - Nós estamos perto do rio não estamos?

_Estamos.

_Eu vou me limpar. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

_Ok.

Sasuke ficou olhando a garota se levantar com extrema dificuldade. Ela caminhava cambaleando.

_"Daqui a pouco essa doida se esborracha no chão."_

Quando não conseguiu mais vê-la, o moreno encostou-se em uma árvore. Ficou assim por somente dois minutos, quando começou a pensar em sua companheira.

_"Se nem andar ela consegue, vai acabar caindo no rio. Ela não deve conseguir nadar nesse estado. Será que ela corre o risco de se afogar? O rio é fundo o suficiente pra isso? Acho melhor eu ir lá conferir."_

Ele fez menção de começar a correr na direção do rio, mas parou. Afinal... Ela tinha dito que ia se limpar. E se depois ela foi tomar banho ou algo assim? Se ele fosse para lá, poderia levar um bom tapa na cara, além de Sakura ficar pensando que ele era um tarado. Achou melhor ficar por ali mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura voltou. Tinha trocado de roupa e lavado toda a poeira que estava nela. Ela soltava o cabelo de um coque que tinha feito para não molhá-los. Definitivamente ela tinha tomado banho.

_"Ufa! Fiz bem em não ter ido lá. Sakura teria me matado."_

Mas uma vozinha pervertida ecoou no fundo de sua cabeça.

_Bem que você queria ter ido lá, né?_

_"Gaah! Pensamentos ilícitos... Pensamentos ilícitos..."_

_Sasuke, você está bem? - Ela perguntou com um olhar estranho.

_Estou. Por...

Antes que Sasuke conseguisse terminar a frase, Sakura tampou sua boca. Lançou um olhar significativo para ele e Sasuke pegou as mochilas ajudou Sakura a se esconder no meio de alguns arbustos, junto com ele.

_É o Naruto? - A rosada perguntou, sussurrando.

_Não... É um cara com uma roupa estranha. Parecida com a daquele que você enfiou a agulha no começo do exame. - O garoto sussurrou de volta.

Sakura arredou um pouco para o lado, puxando Sasuke junto, para ficar mais próxima a uma árvore. Passou a mão no tronco e o garoto pôde ouvir um som muito baixo que parecia trituração. Agarrando Sasuke pela blusa, ela o imprensou contra a árvore, mas ele não sentiu o impacto em suas costas. Em vez disso, ele sentiu que atravessava algo sólido. Caiu sentado em algo sentindo Sakura cair em cima dele. Kouga veio logo depois.

_Sakura, o que é que...

O moreno começou a perguntar, mas foi silenciado por um dedo que Sakura colocou em seus lábios.

_Shh... Fale baixo...

_Ah, desculpe. Onde estamos?

_Dentro da árvore. - Ela explicou.

_Sério? Que estranho.

_Eu tentei fazer um espaço maior, mas acho que não deu certo.

Sasuke olhou bem paro o local. O "teto" era muito baixo e as "paredes" bem estreitas. Só teria espaço para uma pessoa sentada. Mas lá estavam os dois embolados. O garoto corou bastante quando percebeu o decote da blusa de Sakura bem em frente ao seu nariz.

_Sasuke, eu estou meio desconfortável. Será que dá pra gente ajeitar aqui? - Ela pediu.

_Ok. Como você quer que eu fique?

Depois de algum esforço por que o espaço era realmente pequeno, os dois acabaram assim: Sakura sentada de costas pra Sasuke, abraçando os joelhos, enquanto ele sentava com os joelhos parcialmente dobrados e as pernas abertas, sendo que Sakura estava entre elas. Kouga estava no colo da rosada.

_Sakura, por que nós estamos nos escondendo?

_Porque... Sasuke essa marca no seu pescoço... - Sakura virou de frente para ele, ajoelhando-se e ficando sentada em cima dos calcanhares. - Eu tenho medo de que... Se você começar a lutar... Aconteça de novo...

_Ah! Isso... - Sasuke passou a mão no selo amaldiçoado.

_E além disso, eu...

_Você? - O moreno a encorajou.

_E-eu tenho medo...

_Medo de que?

_De... ver você... - Sakura baixou os olhos, corada. - Se machucar...

Sasuke pareceu realmente surpreso com aquela frase.

_Tem medo que eu me machuque? - Ele perguntou lentamente.

A garota concordou com a cabeça.

_Você é muito importante pra mim, Sasuke. - Ela falou rápido e muito baixo, mas mesmo assim Sasuke ouviu.

Sakura continuou com a cabeça baixa, extremamente coradas e os olhos apertados, como se tivesse medo do que ele fosse fazer. Sentiu a mão dele levantando-a delicadamente pelo queixo. Aqueles olhos negros fitando os seus tão profundamente fazia a garota esquecer qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

_Você também, Sakura... É muito importante pra mim.

_"Maldita voz sexy!" _

Foi a única coisa em que Sakura pensou antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

* * *

**Mwahahaha!**

**Sim... Vou acabar o capítulo bem aí.**

**E então, queridas? Gostaram? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, onegai.**

**Ja ne**

**Mand-chan**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A:**Yo...

Snif... Snif... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Ninguém mais lê minha fic! BUÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Sakura**: Bem feito. Quem mandou ficar demorando tanto pra postar um capítulo?

**Sasuke**: A culpa é sua se só ganhou uma review.

**Naruto**: E até agora eu não comi nenhum Rámen! Que autora desnaturada você é!

Mal agradecidos...

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

_"Maldita voz sexy!"_

_Foi a única coisa em que Sakura pensou antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus._

Sakura empurrou-o levemente no tórax e ele se afastou, olhando-a receoso.

_Sasuke! - Ela o repreendeu. - Essa não é a hora apropriada para ficar fazendo essas coisas.

_Isso quer dizer que posso beijar você outra hora? - O moreno perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

A garota corou. _"Ele só tem 12 anos, Kami, como ele consegue?" _Tentou ocupar seus pensamentos verificando se o inimigo ainda estava por ali.

_Foram embora. Vamos sair daqui.

_Por que? Gostei de ficar aqui. - Mais um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura 100% corada.

_"Acho que estou ficando que nem a Hina-chan." _

Pegou a mão de Sasuke e arrastou-o para fora da árvore.

_Sakura-chan! Eu achei o time da Hinata, não era inimigo nenhum.

_Que bom, Naruto. - A rosada sorriu.

Num movimento rápido, Sasuke a colocou em suas costas.

_Vamos embora.

O moreno pulou na primeira árvore à sua frente e Naruto teve que correr para acompanhá-lo, carregando Kouga com ele. O caminho até os arredores da torre foi rápido, mas antes que pudessem se aproximar mais dela, Sakura mandou-os pararem e se esconderem.

_O que foi agora, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou, desanimado.

_Outro time? - Sasuke indagou.

_Não só um. Vários. Pensem comigo... Os times mais fracos, que não conseguiriam os pergaminhos, definitivamente se esconderão por aqui.

_... Não entendi. - O loiro coçou a cabeça.

_Naruto, olha só. Todos os times que conseguiram os pergaminhos vão para onde?

_Pra torre, oras.

_Então... O lugar mais fácil para se encontrar um time e armar uma emboscada é justamente aqui. Nos arredores da torre. Temos que ter muito cuidado.

_Ok. Sakura, você consegue sentir os times não é? - Sasuke perguntou.

_Sim.

_Avise se nos aproximarmos demais de um.

O time 7 seguiu a travessia. Sempre se desviando um pouco da rota para evitar inimigos. Meia hora depois, conseguiram chegar na porta da torre no centro. Os quatro entraram e Sakura foi levada pela equipe médica.

_Você acha que ela vai ficar bem? - O moreno tinha um toque de preocupação na voz.

_Claro que vai. A Sakura-chan é muito forte.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura foi liberada pela equipe médica, voltou um pouco enfaixada, mas parecia bem. Andava normalmente e sem nenhuma dificuldade.

_Como está se sentindo? - Sasuke perguntou à garota quando ela chegou perto.

_Ótima.

_Tem certeza, Sakura-chan? - Naruto indagou, preocupado.

_Tenho.

_Absoluta?

_Kami-sama... Vocês estão parecendo duas mães preocupadas.

_Atenção aqui, por favor! - Um instrutor pediu.

Todos os times ali presentes se viraram para ele, atentos.

_Meu nome é Genma e eu sou o instrutor dessa fase. Primeiro, quero que todos entreguem os pergaminhos.

Depois que foi feito o pedido, Genma suspirou ruidosamente.

_Passaram times demais. Vamos ter que fazer uma seleção.

Murmúrios correram por toda a sala.

_Olhem para o telão logo ali. Esse telão sorteará dois nomes de cada vez, para as lutas. Os vencedores serão classificados para a fase final. Alguma pergunta?

Hinata, muito tímida, levantou a mão.

_Sim?

_E-e se houver algum empate? - Ela perguntou.

_Nenhum dos dois vai para a final.

Mais ninguém se manifestou. Genma passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando ruidosamente.

_Vamos começar então.

O telão se acendeu. Depois de algum tempo, apareceram dois nomes neles.

_Uchiha Sasuke x Akado Yoroi_

_Acaba com ele. - Sakura sussurrou para o garoto quando passou por ele, sorrindo brincalhona.

A luta de Sasuke transcorreu bem. Ele começou apanhando um pouco, mas logo se recuperou. Logo após a luta, onde Sasuke saiu vencedor, Kakashi levou o garoto para além de uma porta e os dois ficaram por lá.

O telão mostrou dois novos nomes:

_Abumi __Zaku_ x Aburame Shino

Foi uma grande surpresa para Sakura que Zaku ainda conseguisse mexer seus dois braços sem qualquer dificuldade. Mas, mesmo assim, Shino o venceu.

_Tsurugu Misumi x Sabaku Kankuro_

Sakura prestou bastante atenção nessa luta. O garoto do rosto pintado quase tivera uma agulha enfiada no pescoço da última vez.

_Mitsashi Tenten x Sabaku Temari_

Temari venceu a luta com seu leque gigante. Sakura achou a arma realmente interessante.

_Nara Shikamaru x Tsuchi Kin_

Shikamaru venceu a garota do som com sua técnica da sombra.

_Uzumaki Naruto x Inuzuka Kiba_

_Boa sorte. - Sakura desejou quando o rapaz passou por ela.

A luta de Naruto foi... podre. Ele venceu porque soltou um pum na cara de Kiba, que não aguentou por causa do seu olfato muito aguçado. Sakura nem soube que cara fazer para o loiro quando ele voltou feliz da vida para seu lado.

_Hyuuga Hinata x Hyuuga Neji_

_Vai lá, Hina-chan! - Sakura encorajou a amiga.

_Boa sorte, Hinata!

Neji acabou com Hinata. Sakura teve uma imensa vontade de esmagá-lo para vingar sua melhor amiga.

_Sabaku Gaara x Rock Lee_

Lee era muito rápido, mas mesmo assim, acabou quase morto por Gaara. Se o seu sensei não tivesse interferido, Sakura não tinha coragem de imaginar o que teria acontecido.

_Kinuta Dosu x Akimichi Chouji_

Sakura não gostou nem um pouco do resultado daquela luta.

Finalmente, o telão anunciou a última luta:

_Haruno Sakura x Yamanaka Ino_

Sakura chegou a ter vontade de rir quando viu sua oponente. Essa seria uma luta bem rápida. Nem precisava se preocupar por não ter quase nada de chackra. Não precisaria usá-lo.

As duas garotas se posicionaram uma em frente a outra.

_Eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter ficado no mesmo time do Sasuke-kun. - Ino disse, mas tão baixo que somente Sakura ouviu.

_Que pena, não é mesmo? - A rosada caçoou.

_Comecem. - Genma disse.

No mesmo instante, Sakura pegou uma kunai de sua bolsa.

_Eu vou acabar com você. - A loira sussurrou.

_Boa sorte. - A outra sorriu, zombeteira.

Ino atirou algumas shurikens em Sakura, que desviou graciosamente delas. A rosada pensava de que jeito poderia desacordá-la sem machucar demais. A loira veio correndo em sua direção, pronta para lhe acertar com uma kunai.

_"Lenta." _

Sakura acertou um soco em Ino, que voou bem longe. Muito longe mesmo.

_Ops! - Sakura exclamou, ao ver onde Ino foi parar.

Do camarote, Kiba perguntou para Shino, que estava ao lado dele:

_Você acha que ela usou chackra?

_Acho que não.

_Sua maldita! - A loira berrou.

_Foi sem querer, sem querer! - Sakura agitava as mãos nervosamente.

Ino parecia soltar fogo pelas ventas. Correu furiosa na direção de Sakura, mas nem chegou perto de acertá-la. Depois de algumas tentativas infrutíferas, Sakura resolveu agir. Apareceu por trás da menina e com um poderoso golpe no pescoço, Ino perdeu a consciência. Sakura pegou-a antes que batesse no chão e a deitou ali, cutucando-a gentilmente para ver se acordava.

_É... Apagou. - A garota comentou, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

_Bom... Parece que todos já lutaram. Os vencedores terão um mês para se preparar para a próxima etapa. Até lá, é bom se prepararem. Daqui a uma semana, comunicaremos a organização das lutas.

Kakashi e Sasuke apareceram logo depois. Sakura perguntou onde eles foram, mas ninguém respondeu.

_Então é assim? Muito bem...

Sakura puxou a gola da camisa de Sasuke para baixo, mostrando a marca que Orochimaru havia deixado nele, mas agora tinha algo a mais. Um círculo com algumas escrituras cercava o selo amaldiçoado.

O moreno agarrou a mão da garota, olhando-a com raiva. Ela nem pareceu se abalar.

_O que é isso? - Perguntou.

_Não é da sua conta. - O garoto respondeu.

Sakura deu um tapinha na cara do garoto.

_Não me responda assim... Kouga? Cadê o Kouga?

_Ele não está muito bem. - Naruto apontou para onde o animal estava deitado.

Sakura pegou-o. Parecia a beira das lágrimas.

_Kouga? Kouga... Você está gelado. O que aconteceu? Por que não se mexe?

O tigre abriu os olhos lentamente. Deu um miado fraco.

_Kouga, fica comigo. Não me deixe. - A rosada sussurrou baixinho.

O brilho parecia se extinguir lentamente de seus olhos. Muito fraco, o filhote estendeu uma das patas, encostando no rosto da dona, como se estivesse se despedindo. Logo depois, ele simplesmente derreteu, virando água.

_Kouga... - Sakura soluçava. Encolheu-se, chorando baixinho.

_Sakura-chan. - Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço por seus ombros, sem falar nada.

Demorou um pouco mas Sakura resolveu se levantar. De dentro da bolsa de kunais, ela tirou um pequeno pote. Fez a água entrar nele e tampou, certificando-se, que não vazasse.

O time 7 foi embora. Naruto e Sakura andaram de mãos dadas por todo o trajeto, deixando um certo moreno irritado.

* * *

**Ufa! **

**Terminei! Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram e peço que continuem acompanhando a história. **

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna-chan!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei tão feliz que escrevi esse capítulo bem mais rápido!

Boa leitura! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

Os dias foram passando rápido. Sakura e Naruto pareciam muito mais próximos do que antes, todos podiam perceber. Hinata não ficou com ciúmes. Na verdade, ela e qualquer um viram que os dois pareciam irmãos. Todos exceto uma pessoa. Uchiha Sasuke, que parecia cada vez mais distante da rosada. O que acontecera naquele exame parecia ter sido esquecido pelo moreno.

Sakura passou a ajudar Naruto em seu treinamento. Os dois sempre convidavam Sasuke a participar também, mas ele se negava a isso. Cada dia mais frio e distante. A rosada ficou assustada com a atitude dele. Resolveu visitá-lo, para entender o que acontecera.

_Sasuke? - Chamou, batendo na porta da mansão principal do bairro Uchiha.

Ninguém respondeu. A garota achou estranho... Podia jurar que ouvira alguém andando ali dentro. Tentou abrir a porta e descobriu que estava destrancada.

_Sasuke, onde você está? Por que não quer falar comigo? Eu sei que está aqui! - Ela gritava, enquanto ia entrando na sala.

_Isso que você está fazendo agora chama-se: "Invasão de domicílio." Já ouviu falar? - Uma voz fria disse, logo atrás dela.

A garota virou-se de frente para o rapaz, impassível.

_Sasuke... O que aconteceu?

O moreno inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, se fazendo de desentendido.

_Como assim?

_Você não quer mais falar comigo, não treina mais com o resto do time, quase não sai de casa... Quer mais ou assim tá bom?

Sasuke virou as costas para ela, indo em direção a uma janela... Ignorando-a completamente.

_E-eu pensei que... Talvez... Nós ficássemos mais próximos, sabe? Depois... daquilo...

Essas palavras pegaram o garoto de surpresa. Achou que ela simplesmente o havia esquecido. Afinal, agora ela só andava com o _Naruto_... Virou o corpo na direção dela, olhando-a. Sakura estava um pouco corada, um pouco triste... Olhava um ponta no chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

_Então você... Não esqueceu? - Sasuke perguntou, surpreso.

_Não... - Ela disse baixinho. - Achei que você tivesse esquecido.

Lentamente o moreno aproximou-se dela. Levantou seu rosto gentilmente com uma mão no queixo da garota. Sorriu para ela e a viu corar. Na ponta dos pés, Sakura passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Sasuke. Os dois se beijaram, apaixonadamente. Cada um desejando que aquele momento jamais acabasse...

* * *

Uma semana depois da segunda etapa do exame, o Hokage anunciou as lutas, que seriam:

_Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Neji_

_Aburame Shino x Sabaku Kankuro_

_Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku Temari_

_Sabaku Gaara x Kinuta Dosu_

e...

_Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura não soube o que fazer... Ela teria que lutar com o Sasuke. O Sasuke! Seu companheiro de time! Quase namorado! Os dois se encararam, de olhos arregalados.

_Eu não posso lutar com o Sasuke! Ele é meu companheiro de time!

_Eu não vou lutar com a Sakura! Ela é minha companheira de time!

Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Será que o Hokage está ficando caduco? Eles pensavam que sim.

_Calma crianças. - Sarutobi disse, calmamente. - Isso já está decidido. Não há como mudar.

_Mas...!

_Sem "mas"! Eu sugiro que vão treinar. É o melhor a se fazer.

_"Kami-sama... Me ajude!"_

* * *

_Nee-chan! Sakura nee-chan! - Yuki vinha saltitante pela casa. Pulou no pescoço de sua irmã, fazendo-a quase cair no chão.

_Você ainda vai me quebrar toda. Que felicidade toda é essa, maninha? - Perguntou Sakura, sentando no sofá com a irmã em seu colo.

Yuki sorriu radiante. A garota percebeu como sua irmã era tão parecida com ela. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmo cabelos rosados, a pele branquinha. Parecia que uma versão pequena sua a olhava.

_O Iruka-sensei disse que as minhas notas são as melhores da academia. - Ela anunciou, muito contente consigo mesma.

_Ah, que garotinha esperta!

Sakura começou a fazer cócegas em sua irmã, que ria com gosto.

_Que tal um sorvete? - Ela propôs.

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Sorvete! - Yuki comemorou, disparando escada acima.

_Ei, aonde você vai? A porta é aqui! - Sakura gritou para ela.

_Eu tenho que me arrumar!

_"Arrumar? Yuki nunca fez questão disso. Hmmm... Aí tem coisa."_

Silenciosamente, Sakura subiu atrás de Yuki, entrando no quarto dela. Surpreendeu-a se olhando no espelho.

_Yuki! Pode ir falando! - A pequena olhou-a assustada. - Quem foi o felizardo que conquistou o coração da minha irmãzinha?

Só foi preciso uma pergunta para deixá-la tão vermelha quanto a Hinata ficava.

_O K-Kureno-kun...

_Tem que ficar bonita pra ele, não é?

Yuki acenou fervorosamente com a cabeça. Sakura começou a vasculhar o guarda-roupa dela. Pegou um vestidinho verde claro e uma sapatilha preta. Foi arrumar o cabelo dela, fazendo duas tranças. Quando ela se vestiu, Sakura sorriu com estrelinhas nos olhos.

_Te amo tanto! - Ela gritou, abraçando a irmã.

* * *

Na sorveteria, Sakura tomava seu sundae sozinha, já que tinha acabado de encorajar sua irmã a conversar com Kureno, que estava sentado por ali perto. O garoto convidou-a para tomar sorvete com ele.

Sakura havia inventado um jeito de mandar mensagens para Naruto e Hinata, onde só eles ouviriam. Observou o passarinho de gelo voando ali perto e ofereceu o dedo para ele pousar, o que foi rapidamente obedecido.

_Sakura-chan, não acredito que você vai lutar com o Sasuke. É estranho... Vocês são companheiros de time, é um absurdo que o velhote tenha deixado isso acontecer! Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Acaba com ele, Sakura-chan!_

_"Grande conselho, Naruto." - _A rosada pensou, rolando os olhos.

A voz de Hinata adentrou seus pensamentos.

_Saku-chan, é realmente péssimo que você tenha que lutar com o Sasuke-san... Mas acho que você não deveria deixar que seus sentimentos a impeçam de lutar. É como aquela frase: "que vença o melhor." Já que não tem jeito de mudar essa luta, você deveria treinar para isso! O Sasuke-san com certeza vai treinar bastante. E eu concordo com o Naruto-kun! Acaba com ele!_

Sakura suspirou. É claro que ela ia treinar. Tentaria vencer, mas... Tinha medo que o resultado dessa luta interferisse no seu relacionamento com Sasuke. Estavam indo tão bem... Hmmmmm... O que fazer?

Olhou para o lado e avistou Sasuke... Ele estava sendo agarrado pelo pescoço por uma loira... Muito familiar. Hnnnn... Aquela Ino! E ele não estava fazendo nada para tirá-la de lá. Ela está levantando a cabeça... Ela vai beijar ele! SASUKE! REAGE!

Antes que acontecesse uma tragédia, Sakura jogou um jato de água bem na cara da sirigaita. Sakura supôs que tivesse jogado forte demais, porque ela caiu no chão. Sasuke olhou confuso para os lados. Quando ele viu Sakura olhando fixamente para ele, deu até um passo para trás. Sua expressão era assustadora.

É... Na luta do exame ela com certeza iria...

ACABAR COM ELE!

Sim, sim. Seguiria o conselho de seus amigos. Sasuke... Você não perde por esperar.

_"Minha vingança, Sasuke, será simplesmente... maligna."_

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeee!**

**Terminei! E aí, o que acharam?**

**Sasuke merece sofrer um pouquinho?**

**MERECEEEE!**

**Até o próximo capítulo, minhas queridas leitoras!**

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo, minna-chan!

Aqui está o décimo nono capítulo! Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

_Yu-Yuki-san... Aquela ali não é sua irmã? - Kureno olhava assustado para a versão mais velha de Yuki.

_Ela mesma... Acho que está nervosa. Vou falar com ela! - Quando a garotinha fez menção de se levantar, Kureno segurou seu braço.

_Tem certeza de que é seguro?

_Claro que sim. - Yuki caminhou até sua irmã.

Deu uma leve puxada em sua blusa. Sakura respirou fundo três vezes e então virou-se para sua irmãzinha com um sorriso 100% no rosto.

_Que foi, maninha? - Ela perguntou, abaixando-se até ficar no mesmo nível que Yuki.

_Você está bem, nee-chan?

_Estou... Não se preocupe. Vou voltar pra casa, ok? Depois me conta como foi.

_Ok.

Yuki passou a mão na cabeça da irmã mais velha.

_Só não se mete em confusão, tá bom?

A Sakura em miniatura voltou para o lado de Kureno, sorrindo.

_"Me aguarde, Sasuke."_

* * *

_Sakura! Sakura, abre a porta!

_Não!

_Sakura, eu quero falar com você!

_Vai falar com a porca da Ino!

_Eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso!

_Ah, não? Que pena! Eu estou ocupada! Vai embora!

Sasuke fez um som que mais parecia um rosnado de raiva. Começou a circular a casa e encontrou uma janela aberta. Pulou nela e começou a andar pelos corredores, procurando a garota. Encontrou-a no jardim dos fundos, onde ela consolava uma Hinata que estava se acabando de chorar.

_Hina-chan... Me fala o que aconteceu.

_E-eu me c-confessei pro-pro Na-Naruto-kun... - Ela dizia entre soluços.

_Sério, Hina? E o que ele disse?

_E-ele di-disse: "Q-que isso Hi-Hinata! E-eu também go-gosto de você!" - Com essas palavras ela passou a chorar ainda mais.

_Você tá triste por que então? Ele disse que gosta de você! - Sakura exclamou, exasperada.

_E de-depois... Ele disse: "Vo-você é u-uma grande a-amiga!"

Sakura bateu a mão na testa.

_É um tapado mesmo! Hina-chan... Eu tive uma ótima idéia. Pode ter certeza que assim que ele botar os olhos em você, nunca mais vai pensar que você é somente uma amiga, ok?

_O-ok...

_Vai lavar o rosto, vai?

Hinata levantou do colo de Sakura e se encaminhou para a porta dos fundos, onde Sasuke observava as duas. Rapidamente, ele se esgueirou para trás da porta e Hinata, que estava abrindo um berreiro, nem ao menos o viu.

_Sakura!

_Ai, você.

_Precisamos conversar.

_É mesmo? Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

_Hei!Pra que essa agressividade toda? - Sasuke segurou os pulsos da garota, puxando-a para si.

_Pra que, não é mesmo? Vasculhe sua mente, Uchiha Sasuke... Talvez demore um pouco.

Sasuke estava achando difícil se concentrar com Sakura tão perto de si. Ele tinha que admitir... Quando ela briga com os outros assim fica muito linda.

_Olha, Sakura... A gente estava tão bem. Vamos deixar isso pra lá.

Ela sorriu, cínica.

_Tem razão. Nos estávamos muito bem... Mas eu tenho que adverti-lo...

O moreno olhos confuso para ela. A garota o empurrou para longe dela com uma força desumana para alguém daquela idade. Ele caiu à uns cem metros de distância dela.

_Eu pretendo acabar com você no exame.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. A rosada andou até ele, abaixando-se até que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível de Sasuke, que estava no chão.

_Eu vou pegar bem pesado com você. Acho melhor você treinar ou vou acabar te machucando. Acho que suas fãs-girls não vão gostar de ver esse seu rostinho machucado, não é?

_Nee-chan! - Yuki entrou no jardim feliz da vida. - Ah... Gomen... Achei que estava sozinha.

_Pode ficar aqui, Yuki. O Sasuke já estava saindo... Não é, Sasuke? - Pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou, Sasuke achou melhor ir embora.

_É... - O garoto passou a mão gentilmente pela cabeça da mini-Sakura, no caminho da porta. - Até mais, Yuki-san.

_Nee-chan? - Yuki chamou. - O que foi que ele te fez?

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Como ela sabia? Como ela poderia saber que estava com raiva de Sasuke, triste por agir assim com ele? A garota começou a chorar e ajoelhou-se no chão, deixando que Yuki a abraçasse.

_Que foi?

_Tinha uma garota agarrando ele. E o idiota não a afastou! Ela ia beijar ele e o idiota não fez nada!

_Você perguntou a versão dele da história?

_Não era preciso.

_É claro que era! Agora chega desse choro! - Yuki a repreendeu. - Você vai lutar com ele, não vai?

_Vou...

_Pode bater bastante nele. Mas depois, vê se fazem as pazes, tá bom?

_Mas por que eu tenho que bater nele? - Sakura faria isso de qualquer jeito, mas teve que perguntar.

_Porque você vai mostrar pra ele a mulher poderosa que você é.

Sakura sorriu. Sua irmã era tão mais madura do que ela.

* * *

Sakura passou a ajudar Naruto com seu treinamento, já que ele iria lutar com Hyuuga Neji. Era comum vê-los juntos na casa da garota, enquanto Yuki assistia aos treinos.

Então chegou na vila da folha um dos três sannin lendários, Jiraya. Naruto virou seu aprendiz e passou a aprender os ensinamentos dele. Os dois viajaram juntos e Sakura recebia cartas de Naruto todos os dias. A última dizia assim:

_Sakura-chan_

_Esse cara não passa de um Sannin pervertido! Ele disse que ia me ensinar um novo jutsu, mas em vez disso, ele me manda fica girando a água dentro de um balãozinho! E enquanto eu faço todo o trabalho duro ele vai se divertir na cidade!_

_É mole?_

_Como você está? Ainda brigada com o Sasuke? Não que eu me importe, mas é que quando eu voltar ele vai estar muito mais emburrado e vai descontar tudo em mim. Amanhã eu te mando outra carta. _

_Naruto_

Depois da viajem de Naruto, Sakura se enturmou com outra garota. Mitsashi Tenten! Era muito simpática. Sakura, Hinata e Tenten viviam juntas e ajudavam Sakura com seu treinamento.

_Não é por nada não, mas bem que eu quero ver esse Uchiha apanhar! - Tenten comentou, enquanto as três faziam uma pausa.

_Aaaah, isso eu também quero ver! - Hinata concordou.

_Vocês querem perguntar o que eu acho disso? - Sakura entrou na conversa.

_O que você acha disso? - As duas perguntaram, em uníssono.

_Eu acho... Assim, na minha opinião... Só acho que vocês estão me pressionando.

Todas riram.

_Mas nós estamos!

_Sabe, Sakura... Imagina a cara do fã-clube do garoto quando virem ele apanhar!

_Acho que seria guerra contra mim.

_Somos ninjas! Isso é um risco ocupacional. - Tenten fez pouco caso.

_Ai, ai... Vocês gostam de ver o circo pegar fogo, hein? - Sakura suspirou.

_Sim! - As duas responderam.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Sakura levou Yuki para fazer um piquenique na floresta dos arredores de Konoha. Se divertiram bastante e quando voltou, a garota tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Foi só quando estava chegando em casa que descobriu... Sasuke estava no hospital. Correu para lá com todas as suas forças. As enfermeiras se assustaram com a afobação da menina. Depois de muita insistência, conseguiu entrar no quarto de Sasuke.

Ele estava inconsciente, deitado na cama do hospital. A expressão serena. Estava em coma.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Acorda... Acorda por favor...

Sabia que aqueles pedidos eram inúteis. Ficou chorando silenciosamente por muito tempo, até acabar dormindo em uma cadeira, com a cabeça deitada na cama do garoto.

* * *

**Desculpem pelo atraso pessoal**

**Fiquei muito ocupada. Atrasei demais?**

**Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Mand-chan**


	20. Capítulo XX

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo minna!

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu mudei de casa, viajei logo em seguida e demorou pra instalar a internet de novo. Demorou mesmo. Acho que eu já estava entrando em crise aqui em casa. Mas, tirando isso, aqui está minhas leitoras! Vigésimo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

_Naruto_

_O Sasuke está no hospital. Ele não acorda, Naruto. Está em coma. _

_O que eu faço? Você sabe por que ele está assim?_

_Preciso de ajuda, Naruto. Ninguém aqui do hospital consegue melhorar o estado dele. _

_Se você tiver tempo, na sua viagem, pergunte ao Jiraya-sama se ele conhece alguém que possa curá-lo. _

_Sakura_

Naruto recebeu a carta da amiga. Ele tinha certeza de que em alguns pontos, Sakura havia deixado cair algumas lágrimas nela. É claro que ele sabia por que Sasuke estava no hospital, mas não iria contar pra ela. O encontro de Sasuke e seu irmão, Itachi, não foi nada bom.

Ele não sabia como, mas o amigo descobriu que a organização chamada Akatsuki estava atrás dele e que, o irmão que ele jurou vingança também estava. Sasuke apareceu depois que Itachi o encontrou. Teve o pulso quebrado e talvez algo mais grave que isso. Foi levado pelo Gai-sensei depois que Jiraya controlou a situação.

Naruto estava perdido em pensamentos quando Jiraya voltou ao lugar onde os dois estavam hospedados.

_Ei, Naruto. Cheguei.

Jiraya achou muito estranho que Naruto não tivesse dito nada, nem berrado com ele, nem o chamado de Ero-sennin.

_O que aconteceu? - O sennin perguntou, quando viu que Naruto segurava uma carta.

_Ero-sennin... Você conhece algum ninja-médico bem poderoso?

* * *

_Hei, Sakura! - Kiba chamou a garota.

_Oi, Kiba. - Sakura cumprimentou, desanimada.

_Eu... Fiquei sabendo do Sasuke. Sinto muito...

_Tudo bem...

_Mas eu trouxe um presente! - Ele acrescentou, feliz.

_Um presente? - Sakura perguntou.

_É. - Tirou as mãos de trás das costas e mostrou um lindo buquê de flores de cerejeira.

_Puxa Kiba... Que lindo.

_Que nada... Você é muito mais bonita. - Kiba sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota. - Se cuida.

O garoto foi embora, deixando uma Sakura muito corada para trás.

_Puxa, Saku-chan... O Kiba-kun está paquerando você? - Hinata exclamou, divertida.

_Hã? N-não, claro que não. - Sakura se assustou com o aparecimento repentino da amiga.

Hinata riu, baixinho.

_Está bem então. Eu estava indo para o hospital, visitar o Sasuke-san. Quer vir? - Ela perguntou.

_Eu estava indo pra lá antes do Kiba aparecer.

_Ai ai... Quem me dera se o Naruto-kun me desse flores.

_É? Eu posso induzir ele a fazer isso... De que flores você gosta? - Sakura perguntou.

_Orquídeas.

* * *

_Tsunade? É esse o nome dela?

_Sim... É a ninja-médica mais poderosa que conheço.

_Nós temos que procurar por ela então!

_Nós estamos no meio do seu treinamento, Naruto. - Jiraya repreendeu-o.

_Mas o Sasuke... Ele está no hospital... E foi minha culpa! - Naruto exclamou, exasperado.

_Ai... Está bem. Continue o treinamento, ok? Eu vou procurá-la. Talvez tenhamos que viajar um pouco.

_Obrigado, Ero-sennin!

* * *

Hinata observava a amiga no quarto de Sasuke. Fingia estar arrumando as flores no jarro ao lado de sua cama. Sakura trazia uma nova todos os dias. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, ao lado do garoto, segurando a mão dele com um olhar triste.

Mesmo que ele estivesse mal, Hinata estava pensando em como os dois eram teimosos. Sakura estaria muito melhor se eles tivessem feito as pazes.

_Sabe, Saku-chan... Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar bem.

_Mesmo, Hina-chan?

_Claro que sim... O Sasuke-san é forte.

_Eu sei. É só que... Eu não sei se isso muda alguma coisa. - Sakura comentou, desanimada. - Eu queria ser capaz de fazer algo por ele...

_O que? - Hinata olhou para a amiga.

_Eu gostaria de ser uma ninja-médica... Eu queria ser capaz de curá-lo...

A morena sorriu, olhando para Sakura. Se ela fosse uma ninja-médica...

_Você seria a melhor de todas.

_Você acha? - Sakura perguntou, emocionada.

_Tenho certeza.

* * *

_Ero-sennin, como é essa tal Tsunade?

_Hmmmm... Agora? Eu não sei. Ela pode estar com a aparência de uma garota de doze anos ou de trinta.

_Puxa, isso realmente facilita as coisas, não?

Diferente do que Naruto pensava, Jiraya a encontrou justo na cidade em que estavam. Ela havia acabado de chegar. Ela resistiu bastante, não queria voltar para a vila. O sennin resolveu levá-la para ver Naruto. Ele praticamente implorou para que ela voltasse com eles. Mesmo assim ela resistiu. Mas concordou em voltar assim que ele lhe mostrou a carta de Sakura.

_Essa garota... Gosta dele, não é?

_Sim...

_Está bem. Eu volto.

_Mesmo? Sério? Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu! A Sakura-chan vai ficar muito feliz!

Na mesma hora, um pássaro de gelo chegou voando pela janela. Pousou no ombro de Naruto e falou com a voz de Sakura, que estava desesperada.

"O estado dele está piorando Naruto! O que eu faço? Eu não posso... Não posso fazer nada por ele... Por favor, Naruto, mande ajuda!"

O pássaro derreteu logo depois. Pelo jeito, não era para ser usado a longas distâncias.

_Vamos rápido!

Dois dias de viajem sem descanso. Foi isso que Tsunade teve de enfrentar. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas poderia ter evitado isso. Mas a carta daquela garota... Parecia estar tão triste, tão triste que ela teve certeza de que se o garoto morresse, acabaria igual a ela.

O dia estava amanhecendo quando chegaram a Konoha. Tsunade suspirou. Já havia se passado tanto tempo desde que fora embora.

_Para o hospital! - Naruto berrou.

Assim que entraram no quarto de Sasuke, viram Sakura chorando, enquanto segurava sua mão. Ela se virou surpresa para o lado. Assim que viu uma mulher desconhecida ao lado do amigo, entendeu. Ele havia conseguido.

_Naruto! - Ela gritou, correndo para abraçá-lo. - Você conseguiu!

_Heh heh... Claro que sim.

Depois de algum tempo de euforia e agradecimentos, Tsunade conseguiu curar Sasuke. O garoto se sentou na cama um pouco desorientado. Olhou ao seu redor e viu uma mulher estranha... Sakura, Naruto e até mesmo Jiraya.

Os lábios de Sakura tremiam enquanto olhava para Sasuke. Os outros três perceberam que era melhor deixá-los a sós.

* * *

_Sasuke... - Sakura começou, emocionada.

_O que você quer? - Ele perguntou, ríspido.

Levou um susto quando sentiu Sakura o abraçando.

_Eu... Senti sua falta... - A garota soluçava. - Me desculpe...

_"Não consigo sentir raiva dela..."_

_Não chore... Eu estou bem...

_Me desculpe... Eu fui muito criança...

_Tudo bem... Mas eu me decidi.

_Se decidiu? - Sakura perguntou.

_Sim... Eu também não vou pegar leve com você na luta. - Ele respondeu, com um sorriso torto.

_É assim que se fala. - Disse Sakura, beijando-o logo em seguida.

* * *

Foi um alvoroço enorme quando Sasuke fugiu do hospital para treinar com Kakashi. Sakura também voltou a treinar, com Naruto. Ajudou-o a aperfeiçoar a técnica que Jiraya o estava ensinando.

Naruto também a ajudou no treino da sua nova técnica. Segundo Naruto, ela era maligna.

Depois de duas semanas, o grande dia chegara. E a batalha mais esperada de todas, era a entre Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Terminei gente!**

**Espero que tenham gostado... No próximo capítulo já serão as lutas. **

**Talvez mais uns cinco capítulo e minha fic termina...**

**Bem, até a próxima!**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Minna-san!

Muiro obrigada pelas reviews, acho que fiquei até emocionada. E eu quero dizer que eu sou uma super fã das fics da Samy Winkot, é muito bom saber que ela lê a minha fic. E dai-cham, não deixe sua mãe te internar, eu adoro suas reviews. Mas chega de conversa mole, eu sei que vocês querem é a fic!

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

_É hoje.

Sakura se encaminhava para o local onde ocorreriam as lutas. Usava uma blusa preta colada e um short também preto, de aspecto militar. Em uma mão usava uma luva que cobria todo o antebraço, mas deixava os dedos de fora. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. As botas te couro sem salto, iam até um pouco acima do joelho. É como se diz... Ela estava pronta pra matar.

Naruto a acompanhava, andando ao seu lado, com as roupas de sempre.

_Sabe Sakura-chan, você está meio "dark" hoje, não é? - Ele comentou.

_Eu gosto dessas roupas. E fique quieto! Está tirando minha concentração.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Sakura-chan.

_O que foi?

_Acaba com aquele teme!

_Pode deixar! - Sakura sorriu.

* * *

_"Não importa quem é meu adversário. Tenho que vencer."_

Sasuke estava realmente concentrado. Ainda treinava com Kakashi. Talvez chegasse um pouco atrasado na luta, mas com certeza estaria lá.

_Sasuke, eu não devia demonstrar favoritismo com meus próprios alunos, mas já que está treinando comigo... Tome cuidado com Sakura. Fique sempre atento ao chão. Ela pode começa a congelar tudo a partir dela. E também tem uma técnica que dá a ela uma força desumana. Não deixa ela te acertar um soco.

_Certo. - Sasuke ouvia tudo com atenção.

_E não hesite. Isso é o mais importante.

* * *

_SAKU-CHAN!

_Saku-chan!

Uma Tenten muito escandalosa pulou em seu pescoço, enquanto Hinata vinha logo atrás.

_Oi, Hina-chan! Oi pra você também, Ten-chan. Larga.

_Boa sorte hoje. - Hinata desejou, sorrindo.

_Boa sorte é pra quem não se preparou. Boa luta, Saku-chan!

Sakura sorriu. Suas amigas eram muito queridas para ela.

_Ten-chan... Eu sei que você está torcendo para o Neji, mas o Naruto vai ganhar! - A rosada comentou.

_Eu não teria tanta certeza. - Tenten olhou para o loiro, que estava sendo ignorado.

_A Sakura-chan me ajudou nos treinamentos. - Ele disse.

_Ah, Sakura! Assim não vale! - A morena reclamou, fazendo todos rirem.

_Naruto, nós temos que nos apresentar junto com todos. - Sakura falou.

_Apresentar?

_Você vai ver... Até mais tarde garotas.

* * *

_Faça de novo.

Kakashi estava ajudando Sasuke com seu taijutsu. Tentava ao máximo imitar os movimentos de Sakura.

_Se continuar assim ela vai te derrubar.

_Não. Ela não vai.

_Não a subestime, Sasuke. - Kakashi o advertiu.

_Com a técnica que me ensinou... Não há como ela vencer. - Sasuke tinha um sorriso superior.

_Não tenha tanta certeza... Ela pode ter uma nova técnica também.

* * *

_Sakura-chan. - Naruto chamou.

_Sim?

_Você pretende usar... aquela técnica?

_Não se eu puder evitar. Ela me deixa fraca. - Sakura respondeu.

_Certo.

_Mas por que está perguntando?

_Eu acho ela um pouco... maligna. - O loiro comentou.

_Está na hora. Vamos entrar... - A garota disse, puxando Naruto pela mão.

_A entrada não é do outro lado?

_Não para nós.

Os dois se encontraram com os outros participantes do exame chuunin.

_Ué! Cadê o Sasuke? - Naruto perguntou.

_Ele não vai perder isso. Daqui a pouco ele chega.

_Vocês podem entrar. - Genma apareceu na entrada, com um matinho na boca.

Assim que os nove ninjas entraram no local, não era possível ouvir mais nada. Somente os gritos de uma multidão enlouquecida que os assistia da arquibancada.

_Uou! - Naruto exclamou.

_Uou... - Sakura fez coro.

_A primeira luta será entre Uzumaki Naruto! - Genma berrou, assim que a multidão ficou quieta. - E Hyuuga Neji!

Os outros participantes foram para um camarote, esperar a sua vez de lutar.

A luta de Naruto foi incrível... Neji parecia estar ganhando, mas então Naruto usou o seu rasengan e derrotou o adversário.

_É isso aí, Naruto! - Sakura comemorou.

_A próxima luta! Nara Shikamaru contra Sabaku Temari! - Genma anunciou para a multidão.

A luta dos dois também foi muito boa. Mas Shikamaru desistiu no final, entregando a vitória.

_Aburame Shino e Sabaku Kankuro!

Kankurou desistiu antes mesmo de começar a lutar.

_Sabaku Gaara contra Kinuta Dosu!

O ninja da vila do som nem ao menos teve chance... Demorou um pouco, mas Gaara o derrotou, quebrando vários ossos dele.

_E agora... Haruno Sakura versus Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura teve certeza de que seus tímpanos foram danificados naquela hora. A multidão enlouqueceu assim que ouviu os nomes. A rosada desceu até o local onde as lutas aconteciam. Sasuke ainda não havia aparecido. Quando iam lhe entregar a vitória, o garoto surgiu junto com Kakashi. Seu sensei foi para as arquibancadas enquanto seus dois alunos assumiam posição de ataque.

_Comecem! - Genma berrou.

Sakura puxou um machado de suas costas. Ele tinha uma lâmina em forma de lua crescente e, obviamente, era feito de gelo. Correu em direção a Sasuke e ele teve dificuldade em parar o ataque. Sakura estava usando bastante força para acertá-lo.

Sasuke utilizou um ninjutsu de fogo em Sakura. Uma grande bola de fogo que a teria acertado em cheio se a garota não tivesse feito uma barreira de gelo em sua frente.

_Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso. - Sakura disse a ele.

_Eu sei. - Sasuke havia acabado de aparecer atrás dela. Enfiou uma kunai nas costas da garota, que sumiu com um "PUF".

Pulou para longe das agulhas que a garota havia acabado de jogar nele. Sakura fez alguns selos e as nuvens começaram a escurecer. Em dois segundos, dezenas de raios acertaram o único ponto em que Sasuke estava. O garoto desapareceu.

Sakura olhou ao redor dela e não o viu, mesmo com o kotsugan ativado.

_"Andou aprendendo alguns truques com Kakashi, não é?"_

Acumulando chackra nas mãos, Sakura deu um soco no chão, fazendo-o se abrir em vários pedaços. Sasuke estava no meio disso. Pulou rapidamente para fora quando a rosada tentou golpeá-lo com o machado de novo.

O verdadeiro Sasuke estava escondido. Precisava de um pouco de tempo para ativar a técnica. Sakura decapitou seu kawarimi, que virou um tronco. Um bunshin correu até ela, que simplesmente o socou, fazendo-o desaparecer. Ela olhou para os lados, com os olhos azuis. Sorriu de um jeito um pouco mau quando o avistou. Jogou o machado para o lado e puxou sua espada. Caminhou calmamente até onde ele estava.

Por sorte, antes que ela o alcançasse, Sasuke já havia completado a técnica. O chidori fazia um barulho alto. A uma velocidade incrível, o moreno correu na direção da garota, que não conseguiu se desviar. A mão de Sasuke atravessou sua barriga. Ela não sumiu e nem virou um tronco. Apenas ficou ali... Sangrando.

Sasuke retirou a mão da garota e avaliou o estrago. A rosada tinha um buraco na barriga. Os órgãos estavam destruídos e ela mantinha os olhos arregalados. Olhou para Sasuke, com um expressão dolorosa que expressava uma pergunta: "Por que?"

Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão nos cabelos dela. Foi então que ele fez algo que ninguém esperava. Pegou uma kunai e enfiou no coração de Sakura. Foi então que ela desapareceu.

_Muito bom. - A verdadeira Sakura elogiou.

Sasuke nem teve tempo de se defender. Com um gesto da mão da rosada, ele foi atirado para o lado. Não soube explicar o que foi aquilo. Apenas sentiu que algo dentro de seu corpo o obrigou a se movimentar. Com outro gesto de mão, Sakura o atirou para outro lado.

_O que é isso? - Sasuke perguntou, mais para si mesmo, quando conseguiu se levantar.

Com outro gesto de mão, o moreno foi atirado de costas em uma árvore e foi mantido suspenso ali, preso pelo jutsu de Sakura.

_Controlação de sangue. - A garota disse. - Seu sangue tem água misturado nele. Por isso eu posso controlá-lo. Se eu quiser, posso fazer seu coração parar de bater agora.

_É uma boa técnica. - Disse Sasuke.

A garota riu. Logo depois o liberou da técnica. Aquele não era Sasuke. Sasuke estava, na verdade, atrás dela. Tentou acertá-la com um chute, mas ela conseguiu pará-lo.

_Quando foi que escapou da minha técnica? - Sakura perguntou.

_Fui para debaixo da terra quando você me jogou para o lado na segunda vez.

_Muito esperto.

_Obrigado.

A rosada acertou um soco nele, e dessa vez tinha certeza de que ele era o verdadeiro. Caiu de joelhos logo depois. Não devia ter usado sua técnica. Gastou chackra demais.

_Quer desistir? - Sasuke lhe perguntou.

_Nunca. - Ela respondeu, jogando uma bomba de fumaça na sua frente.

Assim que a fumaça se dissipou, Sakura havia desaparecido. Havia se escondido atrás de uma árvore.

Pegou uma das pílulas que Tsunade lhe dera. Já tinha ouvido falar delas e resolveu pedir. Elas ajudavam a recuperar o chackra e rápido. Mas era perigoso usá-las. Tsunade disse que fariam efeito por algum tempo e depois, você acabaria desmaiando.

Sakura soltou a espada que tinha em mãos e saiu de trás da árvore. Iria acabar com aquela luta agora. Usou um jutsu que há muito tempo não utilizava. Uma esfera branca que exalava poder surgiu, flutuado um pouco acima de sua mão. Correu até Sasuke, que havia acabado de ativar outro chidori. Estendo os braços, Sasuke e Sakura atingiram um técnica contra a outra. Assim que se encostaram, elas se consumiram e a força com que aquilo ocorreu acabou por jogá-los para trás... Inconscientes.

Todos que os assistiam prenderam a respiração.

_É um empate! - Genma berrou.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Chegando na reta final da fic!**

**Gostaram da luta? Se sim, mandem reviews, se não... Mandem assim mesmo. **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Kissus**


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Minna-chan!

Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

Sakura dormia em uma cama do hospital. Sua face era serena, até que começou a franzir um pouco a testa. A pessoa que dividia o quarto com ela percebeu isso e passou a observá-la.

A rosada abriu os olhos lentamente. A claridade do quarto a deixou um pouco incomodada. Por alguns segundos ela avaliou o local. Arregalando os olhos ela se levantou de um salto. Então ela viu Sasuke na cama ao lado dela.

_Sasuke? - Ela exclamou, incrédula.

_O que foi? - Sasuke perguntou.

_Quem... quem venceu? - A rosada indagou.

_Não sei.

A garota voltou a se deitar na cama.

_Assim que os nossos jutsus se encostaram eu desmaiei. E você?

_Eu também desmaiei. Não lembro de nada depois disso. - O moreno respondeu.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por uma enfermeira. Assim que ela viu Sakura acordada, chamou alguém no corredor. Tsunade entrou, muito séria.

_Tenho péssimas notícias.

Sakura franziu a testa.

_Durante o tempo em que ficaram desmaiados, Orochimaru atacou a vila. O rastro de destruição foi grande e o Hokage se sacrificou pelo bem de Konoha. - Tsunade informou.

_O Hokage-sama... faleceu? - Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Se não fosse por ele, ela nunca estaria nessa vila.

_Sim... - Tsunade abaixou a cabeça. Seu sensei... Estava morto. - Me nomearam como a quinta Hokage.

_Tsunade-sama. - Sakura interrompeu. - Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido.

_Qual?

_Seja minha tutora. Eu... quero me tornar uma ninja médica.

Sasuke, que se manteve calado até aquele momento, olhou para a garota. Nunca tinha ouvido tamanha determinação. Tsunade deu um pequeno sorriso.

_Se é o que deseja. Ah, e é claro. A luta de vocês... Foi um empate. Os dois receberão alta hoje. Quero vocês na minha sala, assim que isso acontecer.

_Hai. - Os dois disseram.

Tsunade se retirou do quarto e na mesma hora, Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso para Sasuke.

_Empate... Ainda bem. - Ela disse.

_Sem brigas. - Sasuke continuou.

_Sem brigas.

_Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Vocês acordaram! - Naruto entrou, berrando.

Sakura nem teve tempo de tampar os ouvidos. Sasuke o chamou de idiota. Os dois começaram a discutir e antes que a garota conseguisse descobrir sobre o que eles estavam discutindo, Sasuke desafiou o amigo para uma luta.

_Não sejam ridículos. - A rosada repreendeu-os.

_Eu topo. - O loiro tinha um olhar desafiador.

_Ei, nem pensem nisso!

_Vai se arrepender de ter aceitado. - Sasuke provocou-o.

_Vocês podem me ouvir, por favor?

Nenhum deles prestava a menor atenção em Sakura. Quando ela segurou a mão de Sasuke para fazê-lo olhar para ela, ele simplesmente a afastou. Os garotos subiram até o terraço do hospital, com Sakura logo atrás. A garota sentou-se no chão.

_"Se a situação ficar muito crítica, eu separo. Esses dois idiotas..."_

Foi então que eles começaram uma luta feroz. A rosada assistia tudo atenta e levemente impressionada. Mas a luta passou a um nível superior. Naruto ativou seu rasengan e Sasuke seu chidori. Sakura nem ao menos pensou. Na velocidade de um raio, ela correu até os dois e meteu um soco bem dado em Naruto, fazendo ele se desviar do caminho de Sasuke.

_Ai! Por que o soco foi em mim? - Naruto reclamou.

Logo depois, Sakura andou poucos passos em direção a Sasuke e lhe deu um tapa na cara. Daqueles estalados. Pela cara de ódio que ela fez... Naruto percebeu que preferia o soco.

_Como vocês puderam? - A garota falava pausadamente, tremendo de fúria. - Não pensem que eu não percebi. O nível que você usavam... Poderiam ter matado um ao outro!

Sasuke e Naruto a encaravam de olhos arregalados. Nunca pensaram que ela ficaria tão brava.

_Eu estou... decepcionada.

Dando as costas para eles, Sakura saiu do terraço furiosa. Não voltou para o quarto. Foi embora do hospital sem ter alta, andando sem rumo.

_Ammm... Sasuke? Acho que nós devíamos nos desculpar com ela.

_Vamos esperar um pouco. Não quero levar outro tapa. - Sasuke respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

_A Sakura-chan... Me assusta de vez em quando... - Naruto encarava o ponto por onde Sakura desaparecera.

* * *

Sasuke continuava no hospital naquela noite. Estava apoiado na janela, distraído... Sentiu um chackra estranho. Um não... quatro. Não pertencia a nenhum morador da vila. Desconfiado, Sasuke pulou a janela para investigar.

Os quatro ninjas do Som não pareciam ter a intenção de se esconder. Olhavam para ele como se o avaliassem. Quando um deles tentou atacar Sasuke, eles lutaram. Mas quatro contra um era demais. Mesmo depois de usar o selo amaldiçoado, ele acabou derrotado.

_Enquanto você continuar nessa vila não será diferente de uma pessoa normal. Não ficará mais forte. - Um deles disse.

_Venha conosco. Se fizer isso, Orochimaru-sama lhe dará poderes. Mas você deve decidir se vem ou não. - A única mulher presente continuou.

_E além disso... O selo amaldiçoado pode consumir seu corpo.

_Qual é o seu objetivo? Ficar nessa vila sem graça e esquecer tudo... Sobre Uchiha Itachi?

Tocaram em seu ponto fraco. O irmão... aquele que tirou tudo o que ele mais amava.

_Não se esqueça da sua vingança!

Quando os quatro foram embora, Sasuke continuou no mesmo lugar. Olhando para o nada, completamente perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

_Nee-chan! - Yuki pulou no pescoço de Sakura.

_Oi, maninha. - A rosada disse, desanimada.

_O que aconteceu?

_Digamos que eu tenho um amigo muito idiota e um namorado que é pior ainda...

_Você está falando do Naruto-chan e do Sasuke-chan?

_É. - Responde Sakura, com uma carranca.

_O que eles fizeram dessa vez? - Yuki perguntou.

_Tentaram se matar.

_Ah, isso é o de menos! São garotos não são? Estão sempre tentando se matar.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso para a irmã.

_É... Estão sim...

* * *

_Bom, mesmo que alguém tenha fugido antes de receber alta, pelo o menos estão todos aqui. - Tsunade comentou.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru estavam na sala, esperando que a Hokage os dissesse o porquê de estarem ali.

_Eu gostaria de dizer que as lutas de vocês foram ótimas. E que... a partir de hoje...

Naruto engoliu em seco.

_"Será que é o que eu estou pensando?"_

_Os quatro são os mais novos chuunins de Konoha!

Naruto e Sakura começaram a comemorar, enquanto Shikamaru fazia a cara mais desanimada que alguém conseguiria fazer.

_"Agora as missões vão ser muito mais problemáticas..."_

_Estão dispensados. - Tsunade sorria.

* * *

Sasuke ouviu batidas na porta e foi ver quem era. Naruto estava parado ali, como se quisesse mostrar todos os dentes em um único sorriso.

_Yo, teme.

_O que você quer, dobe?

_Amanhã eu vou levar a Sakura-chan pra jantar. Vou pedir desculpas a ela... Você quer ir também? - Naruto perguntou.

_Não... Há uma coisa... Que preciso fazer amanhã.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay! **

**Terminei o capítulo!**

**E aí, gatas? O que acharam? Mandem reviews com os seus comentários! **

**Até a próxima!**


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Gostaria de agradecer as minhas leitoras. Principalmente a Alice C. Uchiha. Eu juro que na minha próxima fic eu vou chamar o Orochimaru de Orochibixa. Ri horrores aqui em casa. Ah, e Dai-cham, adoro suas reviews =3. Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Sakura nee-chan? - Yuki chamou.

_Que foi, maninha?

_O que eu faço pra ficar tão bonita como você? - A garotinha perguntou, observando sua irmã com admiração.

_Do que está falando? Você é praticamente meu clone. - Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos da irmã.

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, lindíssima em um vestido vermelho simples. Justo em cima e solto em baixo.

_Aonde você vai? - Yuki perguntou.

_Vou jantar com o Naruto. Aposto que ele vai me levar ao Ichiraku's... - A rosada comentou.

_Pra mim seu namorado era o Sasuke-chan...

_Ele é meu namorado. Naruto é só meu amigo. - Sakura cortou-a. - E Naruto quer se desculpar pelo o que ele fez. Estou esperando que Sasuke faça isso...

_E se ele não fizer? - A garotinha perguntou, curiosa.

_Aí... eu já não sei...

* * *

_Vamos, Sakura-chan? - Naruto tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ele usava uma blusa laranja e uma calça jeans preta. Estendia uma rosa branca para Sakura, encantador.

_Vamos. - A rosada respondeu, pegando a rosa. - Aonde vai me levar?

_É uma surpresa.

* * *

Sasuke pegava seus pertences no quarto. Roupas, algumas kunais e coisas que pertenciam a sua família. Foi quando viu um presente que Sakura havia lhe dado, havia algum tempo.

_Flashback_

__Que lindas, Sasuke... - Sakura comentou, observando uma cerejeira cheia de flores. - Você não acha?_

__São sim... É uma pena que duram pouco. - Sasuke disse, observando as flores com um olhar nostálgico. _

_A rosada olhou para ele por um momento, então pegou uma flor. Depois fez uma espécie de cubo de gelo em volta dela. _

__Aqui. - Sakura estendeu o presente. _

_Sasuke fez um cara de dúvida, sem entender o que ela pretendia com isso._

__Agora ela nunca vai murchar. Vai ficar exatamente desse jeito, até eu morrer. - Ela disse, sorrindo. _

_Fim do flashback_

Sorriu com a lembrança. Gostava dessas flores porque sua mãe as adorava. Ele dizia que se tivesse uma filha a chamaria de Sakura. Mikoto ficava tão feliz quando as cerejeiras floresciam.

Mas pensar em sua mãe o fez lembrar de seu irmão. Se não fosse por ele... Ela ainda estaria ali. Guardou o presente de Sakura na mochila e deu uma última olhada no local. O retrato do time 7 estava ali. Não aguentou olhar para ele. Virou-o para baixo e então saiu.

* * *

_Eu achei que fosse me levar ao Ichiraku's... - Sakura comentou, olhando para o restaurante em que Naruto a havia levado.

_Você queria ir lá? - Naruto perguntou.

_Não é isso. É só que seria mais típico de você, entende?

_Sei... E como está com o Sasuke?

Sakura suspirou.

_Ele nem falou comigo depois daquele dia... Ontem eu fiquei o observando, à noite. Já era bem tarde. Ele estava com uma expressão tão estranha... Distante...

Nessa hora, a garota sentiu um aperto no coração.

_"Sasuke... Preciso vê-lo!"_

_Naruto, me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. Chame a Hinata pra jantar com você outro dia. - Ela se levantou, afobada.

_O que? Mas Sakura-chan!

_Até mais!

* * *

Sasuke caminhava lentamente para fora da vila. Passava na frente da academia, com as mãos nos bolsos. Foi então que viu Sakura saindo de uma árvore na frente dele.

_O que faz aqui? - Ele perguntou.

_Eu deveria te perguntar isso... Mas acho que não é necessário. - Sakura mantinha a expressão fria.

_Vá para casa. - Sasuke continuou andando.

A rosada andou até ficar na frente dele. Os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas.

_Não faça isso Sasuke. Eu gosto tanto de você... Não sei se consigo te perder.

O moreno fechou os olhos. Sabia que se ficasse olhando para ela, a garota o faria ficar.

_Sinto muito, Sakura. - Ele disse, tentando se desviar dela.

_Então nós não somos suficientes pra você? Eu, o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei! Não somos suficientes? Você pode ser forte, Sasuke! Muito mais forte do que seu irmão! Não precisa ir embora pra isso! Não vá embora! - Sakura chorava como uma criança.

_Eu sou diferente de vocês. Eu busco um caminho diferente. E o caminho que eu escolhi... Foi a vingança.

_Olhe pra mim... - Sakura pediu. - Olhe nos meus olhos quando eu te perguntar isso...

Somente quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, a garota começou a falar.

_E o que você fará depois que realizar a sua vingança? O que você fará quando já tiver cortado todos os seus laços? O que você fará... Depois que todos estiverem contra você?

Ele teve dificuldade em pensar numa resposta. O que ele faria? Será que Sakura o odiaria para sempre se ele fosse embora?

_Você... Ficaria contra mim? - Sasuke perguntou, receoso.

_Nunca.

Foi então que Sakura o beijou. Beijou-o como nunca o havia beijado antes. Era um beijo que queria obrigá-lo a ficar, que o fazia pedir mais. Separaram-se por falta de ar e a garota o abraçou com força.

_Não me deixe, Sasuke... Eu te...

_Sakura... Obrigado.

A rosada sentiu o golpe em algum ponto de seu pescoço. Sua vista foi escurecendo e ela perdeu os sentidos.

O moreno a segurou quando ela começou a cair. Carregou-a gentilmente até o banco de pedra que havia ali. Deitou-a nele, observando-a por longos minutos. Quando sentiu que se ficasse ali por mais tempo, ele jamais sairia, Sasuke foi embora. Saiu pelos portões de Konoha, para se encontrar com o quarteto do som.

_Vamos.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Postei super rápido esse, né?**

**Fiquei com uma vontade absurda de escrevê-lo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Disclaimer**:Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke é meu.

**Legendas:**

_"pensamento"_

_Fala

(Meus comentários)

**N/A: **Minna-san...

Estou triste T^T

Só recebi uma review... Mas tudo bem, aqui está mais um capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV**

Sakura lentamente abriu os olhos. Ficou algum tempo pensando no porquê de não estar em seu quarto. De um salto levantou do banco de pedra. Olhou para o lado onde Sasuke havia ido embora. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos. Na mesma hora, a rosada correu em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

_Tsunade-sama! - Sakura berrou, abrindo a porta sem pedir licença.

_O que foi, Sakura? - Tsunade se assustou com a afobação da garota.

_O Sasuke... E-ele...

_O que o Sasuke fez?

_Ele fugiu, Tsunade-sama... Fugiu da vila... E eu não pude fazer nada...

_Como? Sakura... Respire e explique essa história direito.

Sakura resumiu bastante sua história. Disse que teve um pressentimento ruim e que quando chegou à saída da vila, Sasuke estava lá, com uma mochila nas costas. Conversou com ele e tentou convecê-lo a ficar, mas ele a fez desmaiar. No final, ele escolheu a vingança.

A Hokage não conseguia assimilar a idéia. Sasuke sempre lhe parecera um garoto tão bom. Não acreditava que ele havia fugido da vila. Que ele havia se tornado um traidor.

_Com licença, Hokage-sama... - Shikamaru entrou na sala, com sua habitual expressão de tédio.

_Shikamaru! - Tsunade assumiu seu tom autoritário. - Uchiha Sasuke fugiu da vila. Você tem meia hora para formar um time e ir atrás dele.

_Eu também vou. - Sakura anunciou. - Naruto estará na equipe, não é, Shikamaru?

_S-sim...

_Vou chamá-lo.

Com isso, a rosada saiu correndo da sala.

_Ele fugiu? - Shikamaru

_Eu também nunca pensei que ele chegaria a esse ponto...

* * *

_Naruto! Naruto! Abre a porta!

Um Naruto muito sonolento e de pijama abriu a porta.

_Sakura-chan? O que faz aqui a essa hora? - Ele perguntou, reprimindo um bocejo.

_Tenho algo muito sério pra te contar.

* * *

_Agora que estão todos aqui, vou explicar a formação. - Shikamaru dizia, com a voz séria. - Sakura, quero que você vá na frente, seguida de Kiba e depois Naruto. Eu vou no meio, com Chouji atrás de mim e Neji fica por último, para dar cobertura.

_Certo.

_Vamos logo. - Sakura disse, sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

_Nós temos que trazê-lo de volta.

* * *

_Você deve entrar aqui. - Tayuya apontava para um barril particularmente grande, cheio de escrituras.

_Assim, você atingirá o nível dois do selo amaldiçoado.

_E também poderá controlá-lo. Ele não o consumirá.

_Eu só tenho que ficar aí dentro.

_Sim.

_Hn.

Sasuke entrou no barril e o quarteto do Som o fechou lá dentro, fazendo alguns selos com as mãos.

_Pronto. Podemos levá-lo agora... - Um deles colocou o barril nas costas e eles seguiram viagem.

* * *

_Estou sentindo o chackra do Sasuke. - Sakura anunciou.

_Estamos perto, então? - Kiba perguntou.

_Não... Mas se nós acelerarmos o ritmo...

_Vamos alcançá-lo, Sakura-chan. - Naruto disse.

_Sim... Nós vamos.

* * *

_Tem um grupo de ninjas se aproximando de nós.

_É... eu notei.

_O que a gente faz?

_Eu fico pra trás e dou um jeito neles. - Disse o mais gordo.

_Certo. Mas depois que acabar com eles, se apresse.

* * *

_Um deles ficou para trás... - Sakura comentou. - Acho que estão tentando nos impedir.

O grupo corria por um campo aberto. De repente, paredes de pedra os fecharam.

_O que é isso? - Kiba perguntou.

Neji pôs as mãos no chão.

_Não dá para escapar por baixo. Estamos presos.

_Então... é só quebrar.

Sakura acumulou uma enorme quantidade de chackra em uma mão e socou a parede, que começou a desmoronar.

_Uou!

_Heh! Muito bom garotinha... - O ninja do Som comentou.

_Ele só está aqui pra nos atrasar! - Naruto berrou.

_Vão na frente, pessoal. Eu fico e cuido dele... - Chouji disse.

_Tem certeza, Chouji? - Shikamaru perguntou.

_Eu fico com ele...

Todos olharam espantados para Sakura. Não acharam que ela aceitaria ficar para trás.

_Estão olhando o que? Andem logo! - A rosada brigou com eles. - Vamos acabar com isso, Chouji-san.

Os quatro garotos retomaram o caminho, enquanto Sakura partia para cima do inimigo com um machado e Chouji dava cobertura.

* * *

_Eles continuam vindo... - Tayuya reclamou.

_Eu fico dessa vez. Vão andando... - Um deles disse. Ele tinha seis braços.

_Não se atrase.

_Heh! Como se isso pudesse acontecer.

* * *

_Pessoal... Estou vendo uma coisa estranha.

_O que, Neji?

_Uma teia de aranha... Gigante. E tem um ninja do Som nela. Com seis braços.

_Taí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. - Kiba comentou.

_Desviem. Eu cuido dele... - Neji disse.

_Sozinho?

_Sim. Vocês tem que alcançar o Sasuke.

* * *

_Kami-sama... Eles não desistem?

_O que foi agora?

_Ainda tem três vindo atrás de nós! - Tayuya exclamou.

_Ok, ok... Agora eu fico. O Sasuke-sama deve acordar daqui a pouco.

* * *

_Vocês acham que tem algum problema? - Naruto perguntou.

_O que?

_Nos separar assim?

_Não temos escolha. - Shikamaru esclareceu.

_Ah, Kami! Mais um deles? - Naruto parou de pular de árvore em árvore assim que avistou um ninja do Som.

_Putz! Ele tem duas cabeças! - Kiba berrou.

_Muito bom pirralhos. Vamos parar com essas brincadeiras. Ninguém passa daqui. - Disse o homem de duas cabeças.

Na mesma hora, Kiba partiu para cima dele junto com Akamaru.

_Vão! Vão! - Ele berrou.

Shikamaru e Naruto seguiram em frente, deixando-o para trás.

* * *

_Mas que porcaria... - Tayuya praguejou.

Ela teve que parar um pouco. Já estava na hora de tirar Sasuke dali. Depois de fazer os selos necessários, Tayuya abriu o barril. Sasuke saiu de lá, com o nível dois do selo amaldiçoado ativado.

_Sasuke-sama... Se não se importa, o senhor terá que seguir sozinho por enquanto. Um grupo de ninjas está nos perseguindo.

_Hn.

_São de Konoha. Bem persistentes.

Sasuke não disse nada. Apenas foi na direção em que Tayuya apontou.

* * *

_Agora já chega. - Tayuya disse, assim que parou na frente de Shikamaru e Naruto.

_Isso é muito problemático... Você continua, Naruto... É você quem tem que impedi-lo. E isso não é um pedido. - Shikamaru ordenou.

_Eu vou pará-lo... - Naruto assegurou.

_Nós contamos com você. - Shikamaru pegou uma kunai.

* * *

_Uou, Sakura-san... Você foi incrível.

_Arigatou, Chouji-san. Mas nós precisamos alcançar os outros. Vamos!

Sakura e Chouji corriam na direção em que o resto do grupo havia seguido. Sentiram um chackra conhecido à frente e quando chegaram ao local, viram um Neji que mal se aguentava em pé. Sakura, agradecida por já ter aprendido alguns jutsus básicos de medicina, passou a curá-lo. Ele havia sido atravessado por uma lança.

_O que aconteceu? - Chouji perguntou.

_Os ninjas do Som estão se separando para nos impedir. - Neji repondeu, com dificuldade.

_Já curei os ferimentos graves. Eu vou na frente.

Sakura continuou correndo e encontrou Kiba e Shikamaru. Ambos no limite. Sakura curou-os e continuou seu caminho. Alguma coisa a dizia que o que encontraria pela frente não seria nada bom.

E ela estava certa. Assim que chegou no Vale do Fim, encontrou Sasuke segurando Naruto pelo pescoço, com o Chidori pronto para acertá-lo. A rosada não pensou duas vezes. Na velocidade de um raio, ela entrou na frente de Naruto e o Chidori a acertou.

Sasuke ficou chocado. Piscou várias vezes, esperando que aquela imagem desaparecece mas nada acontecia. Retirou a mão que havia perfurado Sakura. Ela cuspiu sangue.

Sasuke correu com ela para terra firme, deitando-a delicadamente no chão.

_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! - Naruto berrava.

Sakura abriu os olhos, que estavam estranhamente sem brilho.

_Naru..to... Na... ruto...

_Eu estou aqui, Sakura-chan, estou aqui. - O loiro pegou a mão da garota. Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

_Você está bem...

_ Por que você entrou na frente? - Naruto chorava. As lágrimas caíam pelo rosto da rosada.

_Eu... Não queria ver você... Se machucar...

_Sakura-chan! - Ele soluçava.

_Você é um irmão pra mim... - Sakura continuou. - Não posso permitir... Que nada de mal te aconteça... Me desculpe...

Naruto apertou um pouco mais a mão de Sakura, como se quisesse segurá-la ali para sempre.

_Sasuke... - Ela chamou.

Sasuke pegou a mão dela, quase desesperado.

_Não foi sua culpa... - Sakura disse. - Mas a vingança... Não vai fazer ninguém feliz... Ninguém...

_Sakura...

_Sasuke. - Ela cortou-o. Sentiu uma pontada particularmente forte. Não conseguia respirar direito. - Eu te amo...

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Ela nunca havia dito aquilo para ele. Sasuke deu roçou seus lábios nos dela. Ela sorriu.

_Não chore... Eu amo você...

Foi então que seus olhos ficaram sem vida. E ela permaneceu ali... Fria e imóvel.

_Sakura-chan! Não!

As lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Sasuke. Sakura não podia estar morta.

_Sakura... Acorde! Acorde!

_Você a matou! - Naruto se voltou contra Sasuke. - Você a matou!

_ Não foi minha culpa. - Ele murmurava, ainda chorando. - Sakura... Volte pra mim.

Sasuke se afastou da garota quando uma luz branca a envolveu. Ela foi erguida no ar, levada até o lago. A água começou a se agitar... Ela subia em direção à Sakura. Uma figura semi-transparente apareceu na frente dela.

Era Hana... Ela murmurou algo que Sasuke não foi capaz de ouvir. De algum modo, a água estava curando Sakura. A pele começou a se reconstituir. A rosada flutuou de volta para Sasuke, como um fantasma.

_Cuide dela. - Hana disse.

Ela então desapareceu e tudo voltou ao normal.

_Sakura-chan... Ela está...

_Respirando...

* * *

Sasuke estava dormindo em uma poltrona de hospital. Ele respirava tranquilamente. Já havia três dias que ele estava ali. Só saiu duas vezes arrastado por Naruto. Acabou acordando quando ouviu Sakura se remexer na cama.

_Sakura! - Ele pegou a mão dela, assim que a garota abriu os olhos.

_Sasuke? - A rosada assustou-se. - Onde eu estou?

_No hospital de Konoha...

_E o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu estou... sonhando? - Sakura perguntou, receosa.

_Eu voltei... - Sasuke disse.

_Você... voltou? - Ela parecia incapaz de acreditar.

O moreno acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ficou realmente surpreso quando sentiu uma mão fina atingindo o lado do seu rosto com toda a força. Sakura lhe deu um tapa na cara.

_Ai! Sakura!

_Isso é por você ter ido embora! - Ela apontou o dedo na cara dele, acusadoramente.

Ela então, colocou as duas mãos de cada lado do rosto dele, trazendo-o para perto.

_E isso... É por ter voltado... - Sakura sorria contra os lábios de Sasuke.

_Gostei muito mais disso. - Ele disse, antes de começarem o beijo.

Foi muito mais do que apenas um beijo... Ele devia ser marcado na história, na opinião de Sasuke.

_Eu te amo - Sakura disse.

_Não... **Eu **te amo.

_Competitivo.

* * *

**Queridas leitoras...**

**Infelizmente, esse é o último capítulo da minha fic, The new Sakura. **

**Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até o final!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Mand-chan**

**P.S: Talvez eu faça um epílogo... O que vocês acham? **


End file.
